Cover Your Flaws
by Twilight.Eclipse101
Summary: Bella recently moved to attend Stephenie Meyer University, Edward is a major player. Can she influence him or is it him who influences her? Discover love, friendship and life. ExB. All Human. I know cliche but please give it a go.
1. First Impressions are Everything

**A/N:** Hey! I hope you really do enjoy this story. It's my first ever fanfic. So please play easy with me. I'm open for suggestions and opinions so don't hesitate to tell me what you think!

Oh and also please note that if you read something that doesn't seem right it's either. 1. I've made a mistake or 2. I've made it up because I'm unfamiliar with how things are ran in the US. I'm Australian :) So please tell me if do make either.

Thanks to lucretia509bce for editing!

**Disclaimer:** The wonderful Stephenie Meyer wrote this series. I claim nothing of her work.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**First Impressions are Everything**

**Bella POV**

_What was I thinking? This is insane._

I flopped onto my new couch in my living room, not that it looked like it now. It only contained my new couch and coffee table that was delivered yesterday morning. I looked around my newly rented apartment in California.

I'm Isabella Swan, I prefer Bella, I'm 5'4" with dirt brown hair and same coloured eyes. I've never considered myself a beauty and never will, always plain Jane.

Not long ago I decided to move away from home, where is home? Well it was a small town called Forks all the way in Washington. Not many people know of it with only the population just exceeding over 300 people.

Don't get me wrong I love Forks, you tend to miss the green after awhile but I just felt as if it didn't hold much potential for me so I moved here to California. Charlie, my dad wasn't too happy about my choice but he accepted it all the same. Mum, Renee was ecstatic she said I was "finally living my life as I was meant too" that statement meaning I wasn't cooped up in a boring, old, small town like Forks. Renee despised Forks with a passion, one of many might I add.

My mother left Charlie after a 'rushed' marriage as she said. She married young and thought it was best, years after and one baby later she decided she had had enough and left Forks moving to Phoenix, Arizona. She's now married to a baseball player, Phil. I've only ever met him once at their wedding. She took me with her when she moved but, I decided to move back to Forks just before freshman year to give her a clean break from me.

So it was just Charlie and I for the last 4 years, Charlie and I have a close relationship but not shown too much we tend to be alike at lot not letting on emotions and giving each other space but I love him all the same.

I moved here to go to college at the prestigious Stephenie Meyer University or SMU for short. I was originally going to stay in dorms but both parents insisted I find an apartment to rent and find someone to help me with the rent which I'm willing to do tomorrow, the first day at a school of not knowing anyone.

All my friends from Forks had split into different college except for Quil and Claire. Of course, those two were inseparable. My long term boyfriend, Jacob Black and I broke up before senior year and graduation. I found out he cheated on me with my best friend, Karen. I wouldn't forgive him. He had my heart and I was falling in love with him but he broke it. Jacob decided to go to a college in Seattle in order to be close to his father Billy, who is in a wheelchair. We planned to go to college together but everything changed and I couldn't be more grateful, I don't think I can manage dealing with Jacob. I try to block out any emotion or thought even dealing with him.

I picked myself up from my comfortable couch and walked over to the door and opened the boxes there. I hadn't finished unpacking anything yet I arrived two days ago and hadn't had much time to unpack due to the need of new furniture in this empty apartment.

I found my CD player and half on my CD collection in this box. I unpacked them and slipped a CD in so I could listen while I unpacked.

It took awhile but I finally unpacked everything for my room. I checked the time on my phone, it was just little over one in the afternoon.

I decided since that I had a few hours left to spare I might as well go shopping for some essentials.

I drove myself to the mall with my old red, Chevy truck, a gift from Charlie for my sixteenth birthday. I loved the truck. It was quite old but perfect for me.

It didn't take me long to locate the mall. So I drove into the big parking lot and parked in the nearest space available that wasn't too far from the entrance. I got out and looked at the size of the mall and it was huge, nothing like I've ever seen before. I sure hoped I didn't got lost or worse, forget where I parked my truck that would be embarrassing.

I walked into the entrance of the mall and if I thought it looked big from the outside it was nothing compared to the inside. Five levels full of fancy shops selling all things imaginable. There was a food court near by from where I entered. Seeing it and remember how I hadn't eaten either breakfast or lunch today I thought I'd grab a bite to eat.

I went to the closest food outlet and looked at the menu deciding on something light I went to order a small strawberry smoothie with a pre-made packed sandwich. I stood in line waiting, patiently to order my meal.

The couple in front of me was taking an very long time deciding what to order. The blonde changing her mind every two seconds and the bronze haired guy just waiting impatiently for her to decide.

You could tell he was impatient because he had one arm around her pulling her to the counter and the other in his hair whilst one foot was tapping.

"Edwarrrrrrrd, I think I want a smoothie now. NO! Wait, do you think that has lots of carbs?"

I rolled my eyes at her last statement. I mean how thick can you be. She obviously was one of those popular girls with straight blonde hair and blue eyes, the cheerleader type. She said his name making the "R" sound longer than necessary. Doesn't he find that frustrating?

I was just about to tell them to hurry it along, as I heard my stomach grumble loudly. How had I not noticed my hunger when I was unpacking? But just as I opened my mouth the bronzed boy decided to speak.

"Lauren, does it matter? Will you please just hurry up, now."

His voice was melodic it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. Before I recovered from his dazzling voice, the annoyingly high pitch one interrupted.

"But EDWARD! Of course it matters. Who do you think would date me if I was fat as a pig? Do you want me to look like Jessica?"

Edward just sighed clearly frustrated.

"Lauren, Jessica is your best friend remember?"

The blonde-haired woman, Lauren chose to ignore his comment and continued.

"You know what? I don't think I'll get anything. Let's go."

Edward sighed with relief and they both walked off to the east end of the mall. I caught a glimpse of his face and as predicted it was as beautiful as his voice. His bronze hair that shined in the sun, the pale skin and the deep green eyes made him look like an angel.

_An angel? Bella, get real here.  
_

Before I could clear my thoughts he was gone and the cashier was calling on me to take my order. He winked when I saw that he got my attention.

I gave him a small smile trying not to lead him on. He didn't look as attractive as the bronze-haired boy, Edward but still certainly had a cute baby boyish face.

I told him my order and handed him my money. He took his sweet time giving me my change and receipt. He winked again when he handed me back my change, receipt and order. I smiled a small smile again and walked away.

I went to chuck my receipt out when I saw it had writing on it. I frowned at what it said;

"_Hey Babe,_

_I'm Mike - call me?_

_675-443-3006"_

I decided to chuck the receipt in the bin. I found no use with it. I wouldn't go out with him. My heart belonged to Jacob and he broke it to a million pieces.

I quickly ate and drank, then headed to the nearest stores to find what I needed for school and plus a few pieces of clothing because the weather here in California was very different to Forks, where it was always rainy.

It was just little over 5 o'clock when I finished at the mall. I was walking out to my truck and passed the fountain in the middle of the mall. I recognized the couple from earlier in a wrestling match with their mouths it was disgusting to see I turned away disgusted, I should have known, a player. All the good looking ones always are. The boy didn't look older than freshman's at college. They probably attended SMU due to their appearence, the boy looked like he wore designer but the girl looked as if she shopped cheap and made out that she wore expensive clothing.

I ignored them and walked past, though my hands started to sweat and my heart sped up each step I got closer to the bronze-haired boy. How can he have such an effect on me, I hadn't even met him yet!

Shaking my head at myself. I walked out to my truck, placed my bags in the seat next to me and started off to my apartment.

I got home just little past 6, picking up dinner along the way, pizza. I wasn't in the mood to cook especially only for myself. I left the pizza on the counter hoping it wouldn't get too cold when I got back.

I took my shower and changed into my pajamas. I grabbed Pride and Prejudice on my way out of my room. I've always been a fan of classical literature.

I took a few pieces of pizza on the plate, thankfully it wasn't too cold and I sat on my couch reading and eating at the same time. Hoping to waste a few hours by reading.

It was just past ten when I checked the time. Deciding to call it a night. I went to bed and laid down. Tomorrow was the first day at SMU. I was excited and nervous. I thought of the boy I saw at the mall. Edward. Unusual name but it suited him. But he was player I wasn't going to go there. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like it!! Please review and give me your opinions they're greatly appreciated!

Please do tell me if I made any mistake with how they run in things in the US. I'm still learning and only writing from what I've gathered from other fanfics.


	2. Past and New Acquaintances

**A/N:** Here's Chapter 2 for you! Thank you to all who reviewed chapter one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm really excited because I received just under 200 hits and visitors for my first chapter. Hopefully I can beat that, with a lot more reviews too.

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just enjoy writing about Edward D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Past and New Acquaintances**

**Bella POV**

"_Let me go!" I tried to scream but a strong hand covered my mouth, muffling my screams. The other arm holding my own two arms in a death tight grip. _

_I struggled to get loose but I failed miserably. I kicked as hard as I could against the figure that was fighting me. But I couldn't find the strength to fight them off. I felt myself slipping out of consciousness and fell into the deep pool of darkness._

_I opened my eyes to a bright sunlight shining through the dark dusty windows. I looked around the room to where I was. It looked like an old factory no longer in use. My hands were tied around my back not giving much room for me to move and my legs were tied up preventing me from getting up._

_I looked around again scared. Where was I? What is this place? How did I get here?_

_A door to my left opened. I had enough sense to not make a sound. A tall figure loomed into the room. It looked like a man. He was standing in the darkness of the room where the sun couldn't reach._

"_Wh-who are y-you?" I stuttered. He didn't reply. Only merely placing his hand in his right pocket and pulling something out. A knife. Fear must have been evident on my face. I stared wide eyed at the figure looming ahead of me._

"_What do you want from me?" I whispered in the dark room, knowing he was able to hear me. Again, no answer. Instead he stepped forward towards me. Each step he came close the faster my heart was racing._

_Who is he? What is he going to do?_

_The figure stopped just before stepping into the sunlight. I still couldn't see the face. He was preparing to step out to show him to me. With out step, knife hand raised he stepped out._

_A high pitched scream could be heard all through the entire building before darkness slipped over me._

I awoke with a scream. My heart was racing and my breaths were uneven. I looked around my room taking trying to even out my breaths taking gulps of air.

_It was just a dream, Bella. A bad dream that's all._

I tried to calm myself down. He wasn't here. He couldn't be.

_He hasn't contacted you in weeks. He didn't mean it._

I looked around my room again trying to calm myself down. Still breathing unevenly I inhaled and exhaled.

_Nothing's going to happen to you. Don't be ridiculous._

The tall figure in my dreams was the figure of Jacob Black, my ex-boyfriend. I had been having these dreams since the day he showed up at my door in order to win me back. He didn't win.

_-Flashback-_

_I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. I opened the door and was faced with the figure I wished to never see before I had left. As soon as I opened it all I wanted was to slam it back closed again._

_I went to slam the door but he had stuck his foot in between the door and the doorframe preventing it from closing._

"_Wait, Bella-"_

"_What do you want Jacob? Leave me alone."_

_I made a move to attempt to slam the door again. His foot was still there preventing it from closing in his face._

"_Bella, let me explain, it wasn't what it looked like. She came onto me. I tried-"_

"_Jacob, I don't need your excuses. It shouldn't have happened in the first place. She was my best friend and you were my boyfriend. Just go away. Leave me alone."_

"_You don't mean that. I know you don't Bella."_

"_Yes. I do. I don't ever want to see you again. Leave. Me. Alone."_

_I emphasized the last three words. It hurt to say those words to him but I didn't regret one word. He was my boyfriend who cheated on me. He broke my heart but I can never forgive him for it. I went again to slam the door this time nearly succeeding. He stopped it with his hand._

"_You and I belong together Bells. You know that, we're meant to be. Nothing is meant to come in between us. I will do whatever it takes for use to be together. We WILL be together. Mark me words Bella."_

_-End Flashback-_

He had said those last words with such passion and with anger and fierce eyes. I didn't ponder on the words but they still frightened me. He hasn't contacted me in weeks and I was hopeful that he has forgotten about me.

I decided to go take my shower after steadied my heart beat and calmed myself down from the dream. I turned on the hot water with a mixture of cold and let it ran to the right temperature. I stepped in after I stripped off. The temperature was just right and the water felt heavenly on my back. This helped calmed my nerves from my dream down a bit. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and freesia body wash.

Soon after I got out of the shower, wrapped in a towel I walked into my closet to find something suitable for the first day. I wouldn't call myself very fashionable. I prefer comfort over fashion any day but I can't help but feel like I might need to make an impression. So I chose my best jeans and a blue tank top that I brought at the mall yesterday. I walked back into the bathroom and blow dried my hair and added a little eye liner and lip gloss. I'd rather look natural than over the top. Taking a quick glance in the mirror I felt satisfied and deciding to not step out of my comfort zone too much I put on my silver converse shoes on.

I glanced at the clock and realized I was running a little late, deciding to grab some breakfast along the way I grabbed my cell phone, purse and stationary and placed them in my book bag and ran out to my truck.

It was my first day at SMU. I drove to the campus feeling nervous but a little excited as well and maybe a little hopeful to see that Greek god from yesterday at the mall.

_Wait. He's a player. He's a player. You're plain Jane Bella, he won't notice you._

I drove onto the campus parking lot and parked in the first spot available I saw. I followed the sea of people into the auditorium for the start of school conference. Along the way I saw many different faces, but only one I recognized from anywhere. The boy from the mall.

Hands around a strawberry blonde's waist this time and lip locking with her like he did with the other blonde. I looked on with disgust. How can this guy be unbelievably gorgeous and take that to his advantage it was disgusting. But I couldn't contain the hopes that he would notice me.

Surrounding him where a group of people that I thought could only be presentable in a dream. They were the most beautiful group of people I had ever laid eyes on. The big, brawny one looked like he lived at the gym, arms around a blonde head with features to kill. Next to her was a petite pixie like girl, nothing compared in height but in beauty they were equally matched. Next to this girl was a tall blonde boy arms around her waist like the big one.

The all had a look of disgust on their faces looking at the bronze haired boy. They all walked away shaking their heads with disgust. I couldn't help but laugh as I walked past.

Making the mistake to laugh a little too loud. The bronze haired boy broke off the lip lock with his girl of the week and looked up at me. His green dazzling eyes bore into my boring old brown ones. I looked away slightly embarrassed feeling the blush coming onto my cheeks. I ducked into the auditorium before he got a chance to do something or worse, for me to make a fool out of myself in from the God. 

I grabbed the information provided that I needed for the certain meeting and went in to find a seat towards the middle of the auditorium. I found one in the middle of a row and sat myself down. People started to fill in for the start of the conference.

I was flipping through the information sheets given when I felt someone tap my shoulder on my right. I looked up and was surprised to see the petite girl I saw early smiling back at me. She was about just under 5' but her appearance made up for her lack of height, with cropped black spiky hair and blue piercing eyes.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen! Is anyone sitting here?" Holding one had out for me to shake and the other gesturing at the seat next to me. She had a friendly voice. I gave her a smile and shook her hand.

"No, by all means. I'm Bella Swan."

"It's nice to meet you Bella! Are you a freshman too?"

I was taken aback by her bubbly attitude but nodded all the same.

"Oh my gosh! Really? So am I! I can't believe I'm here I'm so excited! I'm from Seattle, I felt that I could do with a big move and my older siblings and boyfriend was already attending here so why not. Where are you from?"

She said all this in one go that I found it hard to keep up. But I caught most of it and understood what she was saying.

"I'm from Forks, Washington. I few hours away from Seattle, maybe you've heard of it?"

"No way!!" Alice screamed the last two words and was jumping up and down in here seat.

"My parents just moved there! When all of us had left for college. They're fond of a small towns like Forks!"

I didn't have a chance to respond the principal was on stage asking for our attention so I just smiled back at Alice and we give our attention to what was happening in front of us. I couldn't help but feel Alice and I were just going to get along really well and become fast friends.

The meeting or conference to say was pretty dull, it outlined the structure of the school classes, dorms and campus for that year and gave us up coming information. After about two hours sitting in the room we were free to go.

Alice and I went to find out envelops that we were directed to collect after the meeting for our timetables and other certain information that we needed in each class and also to sign up for any extra activities or classes that we wanted to as well.

I found mine fairly quickly under "S" Looking for Swan, the envelope contained my yearly timetable and information on my classes. I had decided to study Literature at SMU hoping to become an author or a high school English teacher. I was looking through the information when I heard my name being called.

"Bella! Over here!" It was Alice and she was standing with her group of friends from earlier, minus the strawberry blonde and bronze haired couple. I walked over to her trying not too look intimidated. These people really were the most beautiful I have ever seen.

"Bella, this is Emmett Cullen, my older brother." Alice introduced pointing to the big brawny one. Up close he looked bigger than from afar with huge muscles and dark curly hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hey. Nice to meet you." He smiled and raised his arms and gave me a tight bone crushing bear hug.

"Emmett…can't…breath"

"Oh. Sorry." He let me go and grinned, while the others laughed at his enthusiasm. I couldn't help but smile weakly. He soon joined in on the laugher with a big booming laugh. Which caused the rest to laugh even harder.

"This is Rosalie Hale, Emmett's girlfriend, one of my best friends" Alice introduced the blonde next. Compared to before she looked like nothing up close, her skin looked like it was glowing, with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. No one could compare to her, including me. I gave her a small smile and she gave a sweet friendly one in return. Next to be introduce was the blonde boy next to Alice.

"And this is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale. Also Rosalie's twin brother" I looked closely and I could see the resemblance between him and Rosalie. Same blue eyes and blonde hair, only Jasper didn't look too intimidating. I gave another small smile and he returned it with a nod and smile.

"And everyone this is Bella Swan, she moved from Forks!" Alice's enthusiasm wasn't held back when she announced that, clearly excited.

"Are you all freshmans?" It was Rosalie that answered this time.

"No, Emmett, Jasper and I are sophomores, just only Alice."

"Bella, are you going to join anything?" Asked Alice in her chirpy voice.

"I'm not sure yet. I think I might just settle first."

"Oh okay, well we're finished signing up and class commences soon, so how about you meet us for lunch in the cafeteria?"

"Sure, I'd like that." I gave her a friendly smile. I was growing used to Alice and Rosalie and the others didn't seem to be so intimidating anymore.

"Okay, see you soon then!" She gave me a hug and grab Jasper's hand. He gave me another nod to bid farewell.

"See you later Bella, Nice meeting you." It was Rosalie this time giving me a small hug and smiling warmly. Emmett gave me another bone crushing hug and they too went to their classes.

I looked at my schedule, I had Modern Literature first **(A/N: Sorry, just making up classes because I wasn't sure what you study in Literature)** and so I followed the map I was given to find the building I was meant to be in.

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it, Chapter two, Read and Review please! I'd like to know what you think!

If you review I'll send you a preview of the next chapter ;) Which will be out in a day or two depending.  
Hopefully I can reach at least 15-20 reviews this time.


	3. Small Encounters

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews for both my stories! Keep them coming! I haven't had a chance to edit this yet so sorry for mistakes I'll fix them tomorrow. I just finished it and I wanted to get it up asap. This chapter is also partly EPOV as well. Tell me how I went.

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer is the legend that wrote these series.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Small Encounters**

**Bella POV**

I looked on the map to find building C4 for my Modern Literature class. I wondered up the hallway when I reached building C looking to find classroom four. Face in my map I didn't notice where I was going, always being a klutz I tripped over my own two feet, I closed my eyes with the anticipation of hitting the hard ground but it never came. I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist stopping me from falling.

I looked up at the person who caught me and saw hazel eyes meeting my own. I pulled myself out of his arms. The boy had light brown hair that suited his face, his arms looked strong with huge muscles, nothing compared to Emmett but you could tell he did some type of sport to keep fit.

"I'm so sorry, thank you"

"It's not a problem. Nicholas Dane." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Isabella Swan, please call me Bella." I reached out and shook his hand but instead of letting go, he lifted it up and kissed it. **(A/N: I know that's Edward's thing but don't worry it still will be)**

"Pleasure to meet you Bella, I hope to see you around" Giving me a wink he let my hand drop and slowing walked away backwards turning at the end of the hallway. I stared at his retreating back in awe forgetting that I was going to be late for class. I snapped out of my stance and walked into the classroom labeled four to my left.

When I walked in half the class was already in there claiming their seats for the year, the teacher wasn't present yet so I walked to the back and chose a seat in the second last row of the classroom. The desks were paired up I took my seat and placed my things to my right just in case the seat to my left was to be taken.

A few moments later the teacher walked into the classroom carrying a cup of coffee and a stack of books, walking straight to the her desk she placed both on the table and clapped her hands loudly for our attention. The class went quiet immediately.

"Everyone please take a seat so we can begin, I'm Mrs. Vassman and welcome to Modern Literature at SMU." Every rushed to a seat the class was pretty full by that time. A girl with regular brown hair chose the seat next to me.

Walking up and down the isles of desks distributing the books she carried in before Mrs. Vassman started directing us.

"I want you to all take these books and have them read by next week, this is necessary and if you wish to pass this class I suggest you read it through thoroughly."

She sounded strict but with every word there was a smile to her face, she reached the girl next me and handed us our books. I looked at the cover _My Sister's Keeper_ by Jodie Picoult. This was one of my favorite modern books and glad we were studying it.

"With this book we will be analyzing the issues, themes, values and beliefs it brings and of course the conventions Jodie Picoult has used to present them."

She spent the next half hour going through the tasks we were to work on with the book and different assessments we would get.

"For the rest of this lecture today you will write on a book of your own choice, your values and beliefs on it and the issues it presents. This is purely for me to see how much you know and what your ability is, think of it as an essay task."

The whole class literally groaned at her announcement.

"Hand this to me at the end of the lesson. You have one hour, you may start."

I sighed, what modern book could I write on, there wasn't much I could choose from, I was into more of the classics rather than modern books but I did enjoy both.

"Do you know what you're writing on?" The girl next to me asked

"I have no idea to be honest. I'm more of a classical girl."

"Oh I'm sure you'll find something, you better hurry we don't have long."

"Yeah, what are you writing yours on?" I asked

"I've chosen to write on _Change of Heart_, also by Jodie Picoult, I think it proves strong issues. I'm Angela by the way."

"Bella, nice to meet you. Great choice by the way" I answered, remembering I've read the book a few months ago.

"Thanks, good luck" She took out her notebook and started to write. I glanced up at the clock. Five minutes had passed. I was wasting time. I took out my own notebook and started writing.

The hour passed quickly, Mrs. Vassman collected our essays in the end and dismissed us from class. I had ended up writing about Lee Harper's _To Kill a Mockingbird_ a modern classic and it presents some great issues.

I handed my essay up with everyone else and packed my bag. Angela waved at me when she walked out of the room. Happy I made a new friend I made my way to the door only to be stopped by the boy from the mall yesterday, it was smiling at me and not in a good way either.

"Bella right?" I froze, how did he know my name.

"Don't worry, I overheard you telling the girl next to you your name." He winked at me.

"Er, sorry I'm late to meet my friends. Bye!" I tried rushing out of the room but he stopped me, letting go of my arm and lacing his fingers through mine.

"Bella! Wait, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight if you're free?" I pulled away from his hand.

"Um, sorry…"

"Mike." He provided when he realized I didn't know his name.

"…Mike, but I'm busy, I really have to go sorry!" I literally nearly ran out of the room.

Realizing I really was late to meet Alice and the others for lunch, I hurried out of the room. I rounded and corner and bumped in to something, or should I say someone. I dropped the books I was carrying and nearly toppled backwards and for the second time that day I tripped only this time I hit the ground, the impact hurt. My books and the other person's landed with a thud and a mess on the ground. I brushed my hair out of my face.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I heard the velvet voice I'd recognize anywhere.

"So-sorry" I stuttered gathering my books and wincing to get up. Yup, there's definitely going to be a bruise there. I turned to walk away when someone grabbed my arm. I felt a jolt of electricity run through me with his touch, obviously he felt it too because he let go quickly. I made a mistake and looked up at his face and I swear I stopped breathing.

"You're the girl I saw laughing at me earlier" I blushed at his comment.

"No, sorry I think you've got the wrong person."

"You're blushing, I think you're lying. I recognize you from earlier" His voice was literally making my heart speed up, I gaped at him, he was even more unbelievable gorgeous up close.

_Oh god, why does he have to sound and look so sexy. Breath Bella. Breath._

He chuckled at my reaction and a smirk appeared on his face but his eyes looked questioningly at me. Realizing I hadn't answered him yet. I closed my mouth and opened it again to answer when I heard my name being called.

"Bella!" It was Alice calling me from a few feet away.

_Thank god, saved by __Alice__!_

"Sorry, I have to go" I turned to walk to Alice but Alice was already standing beside me, I internally groaned. I needed to get out of here. I was about to pull Alice away from this unbelievable handsome god when she spoke.

"Edward." She said in a cool voice, showing very little friendliness from earlier.

"Alice." He answered in the same tone of voice. I looked between the two confusion on my face. Did they know each other?

"Leave Bella alone Edward, I don't want you near her." Alice said in the same tone as before.

"Why should I listen to you Alice? Maybe I don't want to leave her alone." He answered Alice in the matched tone again but with a hint of amusement this time. He looked at me up and down when he said the last part and winked. I instantly felt a bit uncomfortable and blushed.

"No, you leave her alone." With that Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Edward. We walked in silence, I didn't know where we were going but Alice obviously did.

"Bella?" Alice asked me after a few more moments of silence.

"Yes?"

"Will you promise me something?" She asked. I was a bit confused but nodded anyway.

"Will you promise to stay away from Edward, for me? I don't want you getting hurt." If I was confused before it wasn't nothing compared to how confused I was now. Obviously I gathered Edward was a bit of a player after seeing him with two girls in two days but Alice made it sound like that wasn't the obvious thing.

"Can I ask why?" I asked her.

"You're my friend Bella and I want to look out for you. Edward isn't the type of guy that you want to mix with, lets just say he's a bit of a player when it comes to girls." She said this with a bit of sadness in her eyes. I was touched by her words so I answered her request.

"Okay, I'll try not to mingle with him, I mean I have gathered he was a bit of a player."

"Thank you" She gave me a small smile but it didn't reach her eyes. We continued walking towards what I assumed was the cafeteria in silence each caught up in her own thoughts. After a few more moments I decided to ask Alice what I was thinking.

"Alice, how do you know… er… Edward?" I turned to look at her. She didn't answer me straight away but continued walking. I followed her waiting for her answer knowing she was going to answer me.

"Bella, it might not look like it and believe it or not but Edward's my brother. Twin brother to be exact." I stopped dead on my tracks.

_WHAT? Edward was __Alice__'s twin brother. __Alice__ was Edward's twin sister? I never saw that coming._

Alice stopped walking and turned to look at me and my face must have given what I was thinking away because her next words were just as she predicted.

"I know, hard to believe huh. Sometimes I wonder how we're even related, I think I was adopted at one point" She laughed at her own joke and we continued walking towards the cafeteria.

We looked around looking for Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. Emmett spotted us first waving his big arms to catch out attention and of many others as well. Alice and I giggled when Rosalie smacked the back of his head for looking like a lunatic waving his arms.

We made our way over. They had every type of lunch available on the table. My mouth dropped. Jasper, being the only one who saw my reaction- laughed. Everyone turned to look at him but he directly looked at me and said firmly.

"We have Emmett here, it'll be all gone by the end of lunch I suggest you take what you want first before it disappears." Rosalie and Alice laughed at Jasper's comment while Emmett yelled "Hey!" over their laughter. This cracked me up too and I took my seat in between Rosalie and Alice grabbing a piece of pizza to eat.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I ran out of the classroom. I had to get away from Lauren, she was too clingy and I hated clingy girls. All I wanted was to hook up with them. No strings attached but obviously she doesn't get a hint. I slowed down to a walk when I reached the literature building making me way to my dorm.

I walked around the corner and right into something solid. No, some one was careless enough to run into me. The person had dropped their books when they ran into me making me drop mine too, they landed with a loud thud. Annoyed I looked down at the person who ran into me. My breath hitched at the sight before me.

There laid a girl with brown mahogany hair that was all over her face due to the impact of her fall. She brushed her hair from her face. Her face looked beautiful compared to any other face I have seen at this school. Realizing that she ran into me, my awe turned back into annoyance.

"Hey! Watch where you're going" I said to her.

She started to gather her books. I heard her stutter a sorry. Was she trying to kill me with her looks and now her voice? It was soft and angelic and sounded so cute when she stuttered.

_Wait! Angelic, cute? Nah she's just another ordinary girl you'll be able to hook up with Edward._

She started gather her books and walking away. No, I didn't want her to leave yet. I reached out and grabbed her arm letting go as soon as I touched her. A jolt of electricity ran through me when I touched her arm.

_What the hell was that?_ Obviously she felt it too because she looked at me. I instantly recognized those eyes. The deep pools of chocolate eyes that I couldn't look away from before. She's the one that laughed at me! I made a point to point this out.

"You're the girl I saw laughing at me earlier" I saw her blush at my comment.

_Oh god, kill me now. Her blush enhanced her heart shaped face and it made her look adorable._

"No, sorry I think you've got the wrong person." I heard her reply. The wrong person? No I definitely had the right person and her blush gave it away.

"You're blushing, I think you're lying. I recognize you from earlier" She looked and gaped at me. I chucked at this response and felt a smirk appear at on my face but I continued looking at her questioningly.

She realized she hadn't answered me yet and closed her mouth to compose herself and opened it again ready to answer me but I heard the voice that I could recognize anywhere, the annoying, bubbly voice that belonged to a petite pixie like creature, my sister. Alice. Alice called out her name capturing her attention.

"Bella!"

_Bella… that was a beautiful name. I looked at her again and it suited her. Bella._

"Sorry, I have to go" she said to me.

_What? No you can't. _I wanted to tell her I wanted her to stay, she turned to leave and I went to catch her arm again, but Alice was already by her side by now.

"Edward." She addressed me in the cool voice she'd used when she disapproved of what I was doing. Which I have to say is nothing at the moment. Except for talking to this gorgeous angel.

"Alice." I answered in an equally cool tone. I saw Bella look at us with confusion on her face. I was about to explain to her when Alice continued.

"Leave Bella alone Edward, I don't want you near her." She said this in the same tone as before. I decided not to play to nice with her. Knowing she'd forgive me later.

"Why, should I listen to you Alice, maybe I don't want to leave her alone." I answered her matching her tone again, but I could feel the hint of amusement in my voice. At the last part I couldn't help but look at Bella giving her a sweep over and winking at her. She obviously look uncomfortable and blushed at my action. I wanted to grab her and kiss her right then and there but who knows what Alice would do to me then. Alice addressed me again.

"No, you leave her alone." With that Alice grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her away from me. I watched them walk away from me. In particular Bella, I wondered what it would take to make her go out with me.

I made my way back to the dorms dropping my things off and headed for the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

**A/N:** So how did you like it? Should I continue Edward's POV more often now? Or would you rather just Bella's? Hit or miss? Sorry for any errors, will edit it tomorrow! Keep sending in the reviews the more I get the more I write. My chapters are getting longer every time! Don't forget to go read _The Twelve Reasons_ if you haven't already! Review that too!


	4. Another Day

**A/N:** Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! I'm glad most of you like Edward's POV. I'm not sure how often I'll write in Edward's POV but it's be written where I see necessary. I've had a high amount of hit's that I'm happy about! Thanks everyone. I hope to get higher than 70 reviews this time! Aim for it!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Twilight, or Edward. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Another Day**

**Bella POV**

During lunch I discovered a lot about the two Cullen's and Hale's. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie, and of course also Edward, were apparently all childhood friends from diapers. They grew up together in Seattle and all moved here for College when Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper decided to attend SMU. Emmett and Alice's mother was an interior designers that restores old houses and their father, a doctor. Rosalie and Jasper's parents were both lawyers and from the sounds of it both sets of parents were very nice people and both families were very well off.

I learnt Alice was here on a fashion design major due to her intense love for fashion, Jasper was studying psychology, whilst Emmett was studying law and Rosalie studying a mechanical major. Unexpected or what? I thought Emmett would've been more into the sports and Rosalie, like Alice into Fashion but that girl had an unexpected love for cars. That tells you to never judge a book by it's cover.

Halfway through lunch Alice and I were laughing at Emmett's argument about cars with Rosalie, Emmett using his law "techniques" to persuade Rose that not all oil filters need to be changed every time you change your oil. I saw no point in arguing with Rosalie when it came to cars, she was always right. Emmett just couldn't face it. Alice and I had just burst in a new round of giggles when Rose smacked Emmett's head for being ridiculous when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I turned around and saw the boy from earlier, what's his name…

"Bella, how's it going? I hope you didn't trip when I wasn't around to catch you." I blushed at his comment and looked at Alice and Rose who both gave me raised eyebrows and wide smirks. I looked away from them and back at Nicholas.

"Nicholas,-"

"Nick, please. Only my mom calls me Nicholas and that's when I'm in deep trouble" He let out a chuckle. I giggled at his comment.

"Nick, hey. I'm good thanks" Still red in the face I looked away again embarrassed.

"That's good, no trips?" He laughed again. It was a pleasant laugh, none of those creepy weird laughs other guys let out.

"Nope" He just smiled at my answer. I felt a nudge in my ribs.

"Ouch" I rubbed my sides and glared at Alice who had nudged me, extremely hard might I add. She gave a look saying "Who is he?" I realized I hadn't introduced them yet.

"Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett this is Nick Dane, Nick – Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett" I pointed to each one introducing them to Nick.

"Yeah, I've met most of them" I blushed at this realizing that Nick would know Emmett, Rose and Jasper considering they were in the same year.

"Nice to meet you" chirped Alice.

"Likewise Alice." She smiled at him and turned to me giving me a knowing look. I glared back at her.

"So Bella…" Nick continued. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, bye" He smiled at me and turned to walk back to his friends.

I could see Alice silently squirming in her seat and Rose trying to hold in a laugh and Emmett and Jasper looking at each of us with blank and then at each other. That took Rose over the edge and she bursted into a fit of giggles, Alice joining in soon after.

"Bella's got a date!" Sang Alice dragging out the word date.

"What? No, I don't since when? No one's asked me." Alice just shook her head with a smile.

"Bella, don't you see he was going to totally ask you out but chickened out when we were all watching. I mean wow you got yourself a catch there, not to mention the second top notch on the basketball team, minus Jasper because obviously it's wrong to think of him as a top notch." Rose who just recovered from her giggles to explained to me bursted into another round of giggles.

"Oh Bella you so have to let me dress you when you go on that date!" Alice enquired through her giggles.

"But I haven't got a date!"

"You will soon, I guarantee you! I can feel it. Oh I'm excited."

"Jazz… can we go shopping I want to pick Bella's outfit out!" I saw Jasper stare wide eyes at Alice. Emmett and Rose laughed. I was confused.

"I don't get why Jasper looks so scared." Emmett and Rose laughed even harder.

"He doesn't look scared!" protested Alice.

"Sure, whatever Alice. Bella, obviously you haven't seen my sister shop" Emmett answered my question. Alice ignored Emmett's comment and continued to plead with Jasper not that she needed to do much.

"Please Jazz, Please?" She gave Jasper and puppy dog look with wide eyes and a pout. Jasper caved at the one look.

"Okay, okay. But after my afternoon class."

"YAY! I love you!" screamed Alice, she bounced out of her seat and went over to give her boyfriend a hug and kiss.

"Bella, what are you doing right now?" Alice addressed me next in her spot next to Jasper.

"I don't know. I don't have a class. So I might just go home, relax and I probably should start looking for a roommate."

"Home? Roommate? Don't you have a dorm?" Alice asked.

"No…my parents insisted a rent out an apartment so I need to find someone to help me pay the rent."

"Serious? You're so lucky. I wanted to live in an apartment but I didn't want to share one with Edward. Rose, Jasper and Emmett were determined to stay in dorms and none of them wanted to share either." She glared at each of them. They all looked away trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"So I had to go get a stinking dorm." She continued with a hmph this time.

"Why don't you come share with me? I mean I'd love the company and you can help me decorate I still haven't finished."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"It's fine by me" I smiled back at her.

"OHMYGOSH! We still have so much to do! Let's go inform them I don't need a dorm anymore and we need to go shopping for materials." Alice was jumping by now. Rose, Emmett and Jasper laughed at her enthusiasm. I just smiled at her.

"Well you two have fun, we'll see you later. We have afternoon classes." Rose bid us goodbye giving each of us a hug and followed by Emmett with another bone crushing hug. I rubbed my sides, I wonder how many of those Emmett hugs can I handle in one day. Those two walked away hand in hand to their afternoon classes.

Jasper got up and kissed Alice on the forehead and gave me a nod. He started walking away and suddenly turned around.

"I'll call you later, Alice." Alice squealed next to me.

"Oh how I love him!" She turned and smiled at me. I laughed at her bubbly attitude.

"Let's go Bella! There's so much to do." With that she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the cafeteria.

Alice and I walked to the campus parking lot with her jabbering about what we needed to buy for the apartment she was on a roll and seemed unstoppable. I was trying to listen to Alice but I couldn't help but think back to Nick at lunch. Had he really wanted to ask me out?

Alice continued to prattle about getting a proper bed now that she's staying with me and about something else I didn't catch. I turned to her to ask her to repeat what she said, feeling bad for not listening to her when I noticed Edward across the parking lot leaning against a silver Volvo, headphones in his ears and scrolling through his iPod.

He didn't seem to notice Alice and I, but then who would if they weren't looking around.

A girl with brown hair came up to him and threw herself at him, I was disgusted. Where girls really that desperate to through themselves at Edward. What about him? He's been here what a day and yet he's been seen with three girls in less than twenty-four hours.

Maybe Alice was right, I should keep away from him. By now Edward and the girl were making out for the world to see.

Alice waved a hand in front of my face. I was staring intensely at Edward and the girl that I didn't notice her calling my name or asking me a question.

"Bella?! Where you even listening to me? What are you looking at?" She followed my line of vision and went "Oh." And looked at me disapprovingly with a scowl on her face. She opened her mouth to address me when someone called my name.

"Bella!" It was Nick, he was jogging up to me trying to catch up to where we were standing.

"Hey!" He called when he reached me, not even puffed. Jeez maybe Rose was right when she said he was a top notch basketball player. He noticed Alice next to me and addressed her too.

"Hi Alice," She smiled at him and have me a pointed look and excused herself walking over to her car, a Porsche might I add. I told you that family was well off.

"So… what's up?" I asked Nick who was standing there looking a little nervous.

"I wanted to catch before you left the cafeteria but you'd left when I looked over so I came to find you. I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time? Say to the movies, maybe this weekend? If you're free?" He looked a bit flustered. It was kind of cute to see. I giggled at his actions. He took that as a bad sign and continued.

"I mean only if you want to, I just though…" I realized I hadn't answered his question and had left him hanging.

"No, no, no I'd love to go to the movies with you Nick" I hadn't dated in awhile not since Jacob, but why not. It's college. Nick gave me a brilliant white smile.

"Oh great! Cool!" I giggled at his response to my acceptance.

"I've got to go but I'll see you later" I just nodded and he started walking away backwards then turned but stopped and turned back to me.

"So Saturday? Pick you up at 7?" I smiled at him.

"Perfect" He came back and got my address of me as well as my number and gave me his in return so I could contact him if I needed to.

"See you later Bella!" and walked off. I smiled at his retreating back. Alice honked the car. I looked over at her she had the engine started and window winded down and head poked out.

"Finally! Jeez, he could've got that out faster you know" I blushed at her comment. She let out her musical laugh.

"Bella, what's your address I want to go check the apartment before we go shopping and see what else we need."

"Sure" I gave her my address and told her I'll be behind her. She sped off in the direction of the apartments.

I walked slowly to my truck. I noticed that Edward was not longer with the girl but was staring intensely at me with a look of frustration as I walked over to my truck. I blushed and bent my head down looking at the ground and got in. He was still staring at me with his frustrated look.

_I wonder what's up with him._

I turned on my engine and pulled out of my spot and headed for my apartment. I glanced over at Edward again and he was still looking at me with frustration. I decided to ignore and kept on driving to my apartment.

Alice was already impatient to see the apartment when I arrived.

"Bella! What too you so long? I've been waiting for ages, come on lets go!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the elevators. Tapping her foot waiting impatiently for the elevator Alice couldn't contain her excitement.

_Ding!_

"Finally!" She and I rushed in pushing the seventh floor while I was at it. We arrived at my apartment and I opened the door. A bouncing Alice bounced inside, prancing around to look at everything. She did it at such speed I hadn't noticed her moving around but just a blur of black hair. Her walk was so graceful, more graceful than a dancer. I was in awe.

She came back into the living room where I hadn't moved since I came in.

"Bella, this apartment has potential. I like it. I assumed the first bedroom in the hall was yours so I didn't go in. I saw the other bedroom was full of boxes. We'll have do to something about that." She talking at such a rapid speed that I had to listen carefully to catch everything. She went quiet for a moment. I waited.

"Okay, I can see what we need for this place! Lets go shopping!" She dragged me out the door and to her Porsche. I chuckled at her enthusiasm. Who knew someone so small had so much energy. She was a ball of energy.

Well spent the afternoon at the mall, looking and buying new furniture and sheets, and every other essential for the apartment. Emmett was not exaggerating when he said I hadn't seen Alice shop. Now I knew why Jasper was so scared. She brought everything we needed and kept adding more things to the list, she bought them too. I insisted to pay for half of each but Alice wouldn't hear of it and paid for it all. I felt slightly uncomfortable and tried to argue but no one won against Alice.

It was late in the afternoon by the time we got back. I flopped down onto the couch. Alice next to me, I thought she would've forgotten what Nick wanted but apparently I was wrong, like everything else that involved Alice.

"So Bella you didn't tell me what Nick wanted!"

"Er, there's nothing to say. He just wanted to go to the movies this weekend" She squealed.

"See I told you Bella! I told you he was going to ask you out! Never bet against Alice!" She was bouncing with excitement. When her phone rang.

_It's you and me moving  
At the speed of light into eternity yer,  
Tonight is the night to join me in the middle of ecstasy.  
Feel the melody in the rhythm of the music around you, around you  
I'm gonna take you there, I'm gonna take you there  
So don't be scared  
I'm right here baby  
We can go anywhere, go anywhere  
But first it's your chance,  
Take my hand come with me_

Alice smile and picked up her phone.

"Hi Jazzy…oh you're done?...Okay I'll be there in ten. Love you!" Alice hung up the phone and turned to me.

"Bella, don't think you're getting out of telling about your date. I have to go pick up Jazz, I'm picking your outfit out! Bye, I'll see you later!" She hugged me and bounced to the door and turned to me.

"Oh I'll move in on the weekend if that's okay. I need to get the dorm cleared and everything."

"That's fine, whenever" I smiled at her. She bounced out the door yelling behind her.

"Oh and Bella I don't want to see those converse shoes ever again, I love your top though" I looked at what I was wearing, I found nothing wrong with it. I loved my converse shoes, they were comfortable. I pouted.

It was just past four when Alice left to pick up Jasper. I thought I might as well take a nice bubble bath and relax a bit. Now that I had a roommate I didn't need to worry. I might as well call Charlie and Renee when I have some time.

I walked into my bathroom and turned on the cold and hot water letting it run to the right temperature for me. I went and got a glass of water, Pride a Prejudice and my cell phone. I stripped and lowered myself into the bathtub relishing the nice temperature and bubbles around me. I dialed Charlie first knowing Renee was bound to talk longer. Charlie picked up on the third ring.

"Hi Dad! How are you?" But the voice on the other side of the line wasn't Charlie's.

"Bella?" It was the low husky voice I desperately wanted to forget. Jacob. I froze not knowing what to do, to ask for Charlie or to hang up.

"Bella? Is that you? I've missed you so much" Jacob rattled on. I decided to ask for Charlie.

"Where's my dad?"

"Bella it is you! How's it going? I really do miss you." Jacob didn't answer my question.

"Where's my dad Jacob?" I asked again. He paused for a minute and I waited.

"He's out, with Harry Clearwater, fishing" I got the information I needed and hung up. I didn't want to talk to Jacob, I wanted to avoid him at all cost. I dialed Renee next, the phone kept ringing until it reached the answering machine.

"Hi, you've just reached Renee and Phil here, obviously neither of us are home, please leave a message after the beep and we'll call back." I sighed and waited for the beep.

_BEEP_

"Hey mum, it's Bella. I just called to have a chat, I'll call you later. Love you. Bye"

I left her the message hoping she'd call soon. I chugged my glass of water in one go and picked up Pride and Prejudice and started reading.

I didn't notice the water turned cold when I was nearly finished reading. Deciding I should get out I wrapped myself in my towel and headed into my bedroom grabbing my set of red silk pyjamas that Renee insisted on sending me.

I went to the kitchen and pondered on what I could make for dinner. I opened the fridge and found some eggs and decided to make an omelet. I didn't feel like anything fancy. While I was making the omelet I turned on the radio to play in the background.

I finished making the omelet and ate my dinner quickly. I decided to head for an early night considering I had quite an early day the next day and a few extra classes. I laid in my bed thinking over the day. Every though kept coming back to Edward, even though I know it shouldn't but there was something about him. I drifted off to sleep thinking about him, leaving my dreams for the handsome Greek god.

* * *

**A/N:** Hit or miss?

I know, this chapter is rather just a fluff fill in. I know the story's going rather slow too but that's intentional. It's unrealistic that Bella's going to fall madly in love with Edward in one day. So please keep that in mind that I'm hoping to stick to it being a normal proper relationship working.

Alice's ringtone is Forever by Chris Brown.

READ AND REVIEW! Aim for that 70 Mark or even 100 ;)


	5. Moving In

**A/N:** Awww I didn't reach 70 reviews. But that's okay. 60 is good enough! I'm glad you all like the story so far. Someone kindly pointed out in the last chapter that I wrote Bella had wine at 18, I'm sorry that was a mistake- our legal drinking age is 18 here and I forgot it was 21 in the US. My apologies. I've changed it now.

I have a poll up I'm curious what times you guys come onto fanfic so please go vote! two choices are allowed! Onward to chatper five!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. It's everyone's wish.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Moving In**

**Bella POV**

The week passed with a blur and soon enough it was already Saturday. I woke up with a big day ahead of me. Today was the day that I had my first date with Nick, I was feeling a little nervous not having gone out on a date for suck a long time but excited to see how it went. Nick and I spoke a few times during the week between classes but didn't have a chance to really be alone, tonight was the first time I'd be really alone with him that week.

Alice decided that today was the day she'd move in as well, she had her dorm all sorted with the school and she was all packed and ready to move. She demanded I was up and early ready for the big move. I just got out of bed and changed, not fully awake and was half way through making my morning coffee when there was a knock at the door. I went over and opened it to reveal a bouncing pixie at my doorstep.

"Morning Bella!" Alice chirped, bounced over to me and gave me a peck on the cheek and a hug.

"Ugh, Alice why do I have to be up at this time, it's barely eight in the morning. Couldn't you wait until a bit later in the morning to move in?"

"Time is precious Bella, plus I wanted to move out of that dorm ASAP! I had the boys go pick up our new furniture this morning" She gave me a smile.

"Whatever Alice" I rubbed her head and went back to the kitchen to go make my half made coffee. I came out with my finished coffee and there was another knock at the door. I opened it and there stood someone I didn't expect to be there. I felt myself stop breathing.

The familiar bronze haired, god like boy stood at my doorstep with a smirk on his face upon seeing my reaction.

"I never got a chance to introduce myself properly. You must be Bella, Edward Cullen. Pleasure to meet you." He spoke in his smooth velvet voice ready to make anyone's knees buckle at the sound of it and including mine. He held out his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand a pulled away quickly still in my state of awe. He let out a chuckle and I instantly blushed.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" Alice called from across the room. I forgot that she was still in the apartment.

"I just thought I'd help my little sister move in with her new roommate. I'm hurt you didn't ask me for my help in the first place." He was still staring intensely at me and winked when he mentioned Alice's new "roommate".

"We have enough hands to help, I didn't ask you because I knew you'd be busy out with your girlfriend of the week." He looked away from me and over at Alice who was glaring at him.

"I'm hurt Alice," He showed some mock horror on his face and place a hand over his heart for a dramatic effect. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Jasper and Emmett have gone to collect our furniture if you want to make yourself useful then go get some of my boxes from my car downstairs" She demanded.

"Yes ma'am." He saluted her and gave me a wink. Alice and I rolled our eyes at the same time. He turned around and walked towards the elevators.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize he'd show up. I didn't even think he listened when I told him I was moving in with you." Alice apologized.

"Don't worry about it Alice." I replied.

"Does my promise still apply for today?" I asked her, curious if I was allowed near Edward today. He still caught my curiosity. We would make eye contact during the week but whenever he caught me looking I'd blush and looked away and he'd have a smirk on his face. I kept my promise to Alice and stayed away from Edward, I didn't approach him and he didn't approach me. We'd just have staring contacts all week, through the hallways when we passed each other or at lunchtime in the cafeteria.

"I guess it'll be a bit hard, so I guess not." Alice answered my question with a sigh. I took a sip of my coffee which was just barely warm now. Edward chose this time to return with a few of Alice's boxes.

"Alice, how many boxes do you have in that car of yours?"

"Well, little brother you should know by now I have a lot of things" Edward rolled his eyes as Alice jumped up and ruffled his hair as he walked past. He went to her room and placed the boxes there and came back.

"You're older by two minutes, Alice. That hardly counts."

"It does too Edward!" She stuck her tongue out at him. I looked upon their small sibling playful argument and smiled. Edward rolled his eyes at her childish behavior and walked out the door to get more boxes. I put down my coffee cup.

"I guess we should do something. Lets go help Edward bring some of your boxes up, I want to know if he was exaggerating when he asked if you had that many boxes." Alice stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed at her action. She walked out the door with me right behind her.

When we reached her car Edward had already a few boxes in his arms and right behind him was Jasper and Emmett carrying what looked like Alice's new dressing table. Each held one end and being directed my Rose. I laughed as they struggled to co-operate to meet Rose's directing. Jasper going one way and Emmett the other.

"Oh I give up, you boys can't follow directions if your life depended on it" Rose threw up her hands in the air and walked over to us. Alice and I giggled at her. We went to Alice's car and for such a small car it fitted so many of Alice's boxes, Edward wasn't kidding when he asked how many she packed.

"Wow, Alice how many did you really pack?" I asked.

"Not much, just little bits here and there, there's more back in the dorm I have to go back for a second trip." She brushed my question airily. We each grabbed two boxes and followed the boys up to the apartment.

Edward was coming down to get some more boxes when I tripped over nothing at all, nearly falling face first to the ground. I dropped the box but didn't hit the impact of the ground. A strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist stopping me from my meeting with the ground. I looked up into his piercing green eyes and blushed.

"Thanks" I whispered rather breathless. He still hadn't let go of me so I pulled myself away. I felt myself go cold moving away from his body heat and missed his arms around me.

_Wait, this is Edward. Don't go there Bella.._

* * *

**Edward POV**

Bella was walking up the hallway up to her apartment after Rosalie and Alice when she tripped over nothing. With fast reflexes and an instant reaction I caught her before she fell face first to the ground. I just could think of her hurting in any way it was selfish of me not to catch her the first time she ran into me.

She looked up at me through her warm chocolate brown eyes into my own green ones and blushed.

_God, she really is killing me._

The warm pink tint of her cheeks was so attractive, on anyone it would look ordinary and probably make them red as a tomato but on Bella it looked beautiful against her pale skin. I fought the urge to touch her, to touch her cheek and warm blush. I was about to give in when she pulled away from me. My arms instantly felt empty, I missed having her in my arms where she fit perfectly.

I picked up the boxes Bella dropped and started to walk back to the apartment when she stopped me.

"Edward," I felt a smile appear on my face, it was the first time she had said my name out loud before me. It sounded so beautiful coming from her mouth. I turned to her still with a smile on my face eager for her to say my name again. She stood there speechless and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. She blushed instantly.

_The gorgeous blush…_

"I can take them" she continued her sentence.

"No it's perfectly okay" We walked through the door of her and Alice's apartment.

"Bella, I sure hope you didn't drop something breakable in that box" Alice teased her. She went wide eyes and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't think of that. How can I be so careless and stupid? I'm so sorry Alice!" She gushed out, flustered. Alice laughed her reaction.

"It's okay Bella. Calm down. I know for a fact that there are only towels in that box"

"Alice! How could you!" Everyone laughed at her response.

Jasper, Emmett and I moved all the furniture that Bella and Alice brought at the beginning of the week into the apartment which turned out to be a lot and isn't a surprise considering it was Alice that Bella went shopping with. We finished in no time. The girls finished unloading Alice's boxes and went back for the rest and finished about the same time as us.

It was noon when we all flopped down in the living room, Emmett and Rosalie on the couch, Alice and Jasper on the love seat and Bella and I on the floor. Tired from the early morning and moving, all but Alice of course who still was a bundle of energy. Sometimes I wonder how she has so much energy and how we're even twins.

Bella hopped up and asked us if we wanted lunch. A chorus of yes sounded and she walked into the kitchen to make us lunch. I followed her willing to help her. Anything to spend extra time with her. I walked into the kitchen Bella was taking things out of the fridge to make us what looked like sandwiches.

"Do you need any help?" She whipped around having not heard me follow her.

"Um, I guess you could help cut the tomatoes please?" She smiled at me.

"Sure" I smiled back.

"Thanks" She blushed and looked away continuing to wash the lettuce at the sink. I grabbed a few tomatoes from the table and went over to the sink to join her. I stood next her our arms brushing each other every time moved and each time a jolt of electricity flowed through me. In a good way. She moved away to go get something from the fridge and I felt my heart drop a little.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I didn't hear Edward follow me into the kitchen until he spoke up. The others were still in the living room flipping through the channels.

"Do you need any help?" The velvet voice I'd recognize anywhere asked. Surprised I whipped around and faced his gorgeous face. I felt my heart pick up pace.

_It's only Edward, Bella. He's a player._

I kept reminding myself but it was no use.

"Um, I guess you could help cut the tomatoes please?" I answered his question and moved to the sink to wash the lettuce.

"Sure" I heard his answer from behind me. I smiled at him and muttered thanks with a blush.

_Ugh, your stupid blush again Bella_

I could hear him move around behind me probably getting the tomatoes from the kitchen bench. He suddenly appeared next to me to wash the tomatoes. My heart raced even harder than before. He stood next to me close enough that when our arms brushed a jolt of electricity ran through me. Not being about to contain myself any longer with him standing so close and not being able to touch him I moved to the fridge to get some butter We worked in a few moments of silence, me spreading butter on the bread and him cutting the tomatoes. He suddenly broke the silence to make conversation.

* * *

**Edward POV**

The silence was unbelievably unbarring. I wanted to hear her sweet voice. I wanted to be able to touch her. I was curious about her. I wanted to find out more about her. So I broke the silence.

"So, Bella… how do you like it here so far?"

_Smooth Edward, such an original question._

I mentally hit myself for asking such a lame question.

"It's good. I love the weather I'm not very fond of rain like my mother. It's very different from where I came from."

"Yeah, I heard Forks was the rainiest place in Washington. Though I've only visited once. My parents moved there during the summer." She seemed surprised when I mentioned Forks.

"How did you know I came from Forks?"

_Oh crap. How do I answer without sounding like a stalker? Not that I was, I just asked Alice a few questions during the week and all I got was that Bella came from Forks._

"Er, Alice mentioned it once to me."

"Oh" was her answer.

"So, have you got anything else planned for today?" I was curious to find out what she had planned. Did she have a date?

_Obviously Edward, someone as beautiful as her wouldn't go unnoticed in our school._

"Um I have plans to go out with a friend later." Was her simple answer. So she did have a date, probably with the guy Nick I saw her talking to him a few times during the week.

"Really, what are the plans?" I tried to ask as casually as I could even though I was on edge to find how serious it was.

"Just movies." She gave me another simple answer and finished of the last of the sandwiches. I wanted to ask what time and who but I knew that was going over board, I had to find out though. I knew the place, now just the time.

Bella called the others for lunch and Emmett having a bottomless stomach ran to her eager to eat.

"I'm staving Bella. What's for lunch?" Bella and I both rolled our eyes at Emmett. We had a comfortable lunch joking and laughing at jokes and stories told. When Alice suddenly hopped up and pulled Bella up.

"Bella, I want you to see the outfit I brought for you for you date tonight"

"Alice, really you didn't-" She started to protest but was cut of by Alice.

"Nonsense, I've already brought it. If you don't wear it I'll chuck it out and all of it would go to waste. You don't want that do you?" She gave Bella her infamous pout. Bella was doomed, no one resisted that pout of Alice's. Bella sighed. She learnt fast.

"Fine. Alice what am I wearing tonight?"

"YAY! You'll love it." Alice bounced and pulled Bella towards her room.

"What time's your date, Bella?" Rose asked.

"Seven!" She yelled back from her room.

_Bingo._

I decided to go back to my dorm to get some rest before tonight. I walked to Bella's room and called through the door.

"Bella, Alice. I'm going, I have some things to do."

"Bye Edward!' They both yelled.

I bid Rose, Emmett and Jasper good bye on my way out and walked down to my Volvo taking out my cell phone on the way. I dialed a number on my list and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello?" answered the high pitched voice.

"Lauren, it's Edward."

"Eddie!" She screamed. I cringed and pinched the bridge of my nose frustrated. I hated it when someone called me Eddie, I've told her numerous times to not call me that, but Lauren being clueless didn't get it.

"I was wondering if you were free tonight? Say to go to the movies?"

"YES! I'd love to Eddie!" She literally screamed this through the phone. I held it away from my ear.

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven. See you tonight" and I hung up. I shuddered why didn't I asked someone else. Oh well too late to back out now. I got into my Volvo and sped towards campus.

* * *

**A/N:** Hit or Miss? Tell me what you think! What is Edward's little scheme there ;) You'll have to see next chapter in the date. I've already started writing it. Sorry for the various change of views.

I'm going to try something different with updates this time... ;)

15 Reviews will get you the next update by Monday  
20 Reviews will get you it by Sunday  
25-30 Reviews will get you it today! (later today)

So get reviewing! and don't forget the poll!  
Ciao  
101


	6. What Do You Want From Me?

**A/N: **Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Fanfic didn't sent me emails informing I had alerts or reviews but I realized that I had over 25 reviews for the last chapter so as promised here's Chapter 6 all ready to go! I'm glad all of you loved the last one! I hope you like this one! It's by far the longest chapter I've wrote. Over 3,500 words

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns it all. BUT I WANT IT!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**What Do You Want From Me?**

**Bella POV**

Alice dragged me away from the group to have a look at the clothing I'd be wearing tonight for my date. I really didn't want to go, I was having fun with the rest of them and Edward didn't really turn out to be that bad if you got to really know his fun good side and if he wasn't busy making out with some random girl he hooks up with.

She dragged me all the way to my room to make me see the outfit she had bought for me.

I heard Rose ask me what time my date was and I yelled back seven.

"Alice, you really didn't have to buy me anything" I said when she showed me my clothing for the evening. This turned out to be low hipster jeans, a simple blue dress top with a black belt, finished off with a pair of small wedge heels. **(A/N: top and shoes in profile)** Alice really never did anything halfway.

"Don't worry Bella. I had fun choosing these and it's perfect!"

Edward called through the door a few moments later informing us that he was leaving, I felt my face fall because I having such a good time when he was around. Alice saw my face fall and looked at me curiously.

"Bella, I have something to admit." I looked up at her.

"I've notice it considerably today that Edward seems like a different person when he's around you. He's not that egotistical guy that tries to get girls and then dumps them two days later. I see that he isn't doing that too you and that he genuinely wants to be your friend. He's the brother I've missed, thanks for bringing him back. Even if just for a few hours." She looked at me sincerely and I blushed.

"I'm sure it's not me. I haven't done anything."

"More than you think, he's not trying to chase after you like he usually does with every girl in sight but I do think he might actually like you" She winked at me.

"He can't Alice, why would he like me? I'm too plain and boring for his taste."

"Bella! Don't ever say that you're beautiful you don't see yourself properly, you're better than any of girls he's ever dated!" I blushed at her compliment.

"No really Alice, what would he see in me?"

"Well, apart from your beauty, you're smart, caring friendly and perfect for him" She gave me a smirk. I sat there not answering, I was perfect for him? No I wasn't I'm not going to kid myself how can I be perfect for anyone like him. He's a Greek god he can get any girl he wants and he does so why would he want me. I couldn't even be perfect for Jacob who cheated on me! I felt tears filling up my eyes and spilling over the edge.

"Bella," Alice's voice suddenly became concerned.

"What's wrong? Please tell me."

"I'm so-sorry Alice." I managed to let out. I wiped my tears from my eyes.

_Bella, you're not going to let Jacob get to you. He wasn't the guy you thought he was._

"Please tell me." Alice pleaded.

"It's just that…I've been in a bad relationship and I just wondered how you can even think I'd be perfect for anyone like Edward, who's just well... perfect." I launched into my story about Jacob and my relationship and how we ended things.

_-Flashback-_

"_Bells, I'll see you after work okay. Come over to my place, I'll have something special for you." Jacob winked at me and gave me a kiss and walked towards his Rabbit which he fixed with his own two hands and I was pretty proud of him._

_I went to work on a lite note, I worked at the sporting store just outside of Forks to earn a little extra money for college. It was Wednesday and that store wasn't all that busy so I was let off early from work._

_Instead of going straight home like I usually did, Jacob would be at home with Charlie before I came home from work to cook them both dinner. I went straight to Jacob's place like he asked._

_I got there early due to my early dismissal at work and because it took less time to get to La Push from the sporting store than from my house. I knocked on the Black's door, no answer. That's odd. I thought Jacob would be home and Billy was always home, surely he'd answer the door if Jacob couldn't. _

_I twisted the door knob and found the door unlocked. I opened it and let myself in. Walking to Jacob's room to let him know I was here. I didn't knock, I always knocked but this time I decided to surprise him but what I found on the other side of the door was just a surprise for me._

_There was Jacob, my boyfriend straddling my best friend, Karen and making out furiously. I grasped out loud in shock. They both broke apart and looked up and saw me. Both mouths dropped open. I held back my chocking tears and ran from the room._

"_Bella!" I heard them both call out my name but I didn't turn back. I ran straight to my car and started the engine and drove off. Jacob was at the door by the time I turned out of his drive._

_I avoided him for the next few weeks, I never called him and he never called me, he had made no contact with me for weeks after that day and my heart broke. I never spoke the Karen and avoided her at school. Everyone wondered why Karen and I weren't talking but never questioned it. We were always close but after that day I cut her from my life for good._

_Weeks turned into months and still no contact. Until one day he showed up at my door._

"_Bella, we need to talk about that day." He announced when I opened the door._

"_So now you want to talk? Well I don't." I said with all the venom I could muster. I closed the door in his face. He kept coming back day after day. Some days Charlie would let him in and I'd just run from the house to my truck and drive off. Charlie sensed a change but never questioned it. He learnt to not let Jacob in after awhile._

_Jacob stopped visiting after a week of turning up at my door. Senior year passed and so did graduation and suddenly it was summer and ready for college. I never saw Jacob during the summer. I stayed home and didn't have much of a social life. I didn't see up again until the day he showed up when I was leaving at the end of the summer."_

_-End Flashback-_

I finished my story and Alice hugged me with pity in her eyes.

"Oh Bella, I can see how much he has hurt you but that type of guy doesn't deserve you. The reason why I wanted you to stay away from Edward but he was doing exactly that and I sensed you as someone who couldn't handle that type of pain again. I guessed something had happened when you denied Nick having any interest in you." She smiled at me and continued.

"I saw today how different Edward was around you and how you are around him. You face lights up whenever you laugh or talk to him and it's the same for him. I've never seen my brother like this before ever! You both like each other I can tell you that, you'll just take awhile to realize it. But I still want you to be careful Bella." I gave her a weak smile and hugged her.

"Thank you, Alice"

"You're welcome" She smiled and hugged me back.

"I'm going to get Rose, we're going to get you ready for this date, whether you're keen on the guy or not!" She laughed and danced out of the room to get Rose. I looked over at my digital alarm clock it read. Five o'clock in the evening. Wow was it really that late already.

Alice came back with Rose and they both demanded that I go take a shower while Alice went and got her make up kit and hair appliances and Rose decided what to do with my hair. I took a quick shower and washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo. I got out of the shower and Alice forced me into the chair at my dressing table. Rose worked on my hair while Alice decided what colours would suit my clothing and face.

Rose blow-dried my hair and decided to leave it half up and half down, she fixed the top half into a half bun and left the bottom half down curling it with the curling iron into loose curls. Alice decided on dark eyes and soft lips. She used dark eyeliner and mascara with dark brown eye shadow with a tint of silver to make my eyes glow. For my lips she decided on a medium pink making my lips fuller than usual. She left out the blush saying that I had enough of that. I blushed at her comment and she smirked.

She ushered me to get change and reminded me to not forget the underwear set she bought with it too. I stared at her horrified. She gave another smirk and walked out of the room with Rose behind her, both satisfied with their final work. I changed quickly and walked out to the living room.

It took them nearly the full two hours to get my ready with my shower. When I walked out to the living I heard distinctive cat-whistles. I blushed a deep shade of crimson. I forgot Emmett and Jasper were still there. Apparently they went back to their dorm and got their X box and plugged it into Alice and my new flat HD screen television and have been playing it for the past two hours.

"You look hot Bella!" Emmett yelled. Rose smacked him playfully on the back of the head pretending to be offended by his comment.

"I mean, not as hot as you Rosie, baby" She gave him a glare and he gave her a pout 'causing her to crack from her pretend angry state and she kissed his pout away. Jasper just smiled at me and gave me a small comment with little Alice in his lap.

Amongst all the noise I heard a knock at the door and went to answer. There stood Nick in a button down shirt and casual jeans with a smile. I smiled back but he looked no where near as good as Edward in my doorway.

"Bella you look great!" I blushed and thanked him. He gave a quick hello to the rest of the gang and grabbed my hand and walked me to the elevator and down to his car. The walk was quite but the car ride was filled with small talk, with us getting to know each other better. Nick apparently lived in California all his life, which explained the tan and loves it here. His parents lived in a beach house just a few ours north on the coast. I told him about Forks and Charlie and Renee but it was only limited to that. We arrived at the movies and went in to get our tickets.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I picked up Lauren at seven sharp. She was running late, yet again. She's always late. I sighed as I waited for her to find her purse, Bella would be at the movies first and I needed to catch her before she went in.

"Oh I found it Eddie! Lets go." She tried to give me a kiss but I turned and started walking to my car. I opened the door for her. No matter whom it was Esme always taught me to be a gentleman when it came to the ladies, and I wasn't going to fail her today. Lauren got in and tried to give me a sexy smile. Her "sexiest" smile could never compare to Bella's smile at all. I walked over to the driver's seat and sped off to the movies, we were already late, and Bella would probably already be in the theater by now.

Lauren placed her hand on my thigh it took a lot of will power to not push her hand off but I didn't want her to be to clingy either so I just grabbed her hand off my thigh and held it. Her skin was cold nothing compared to Bella's warm hands. Lauren was flirting heavily with me whilst I was driving which made me go even faster eager to get away from the small space I have with her in this car. We arrived at the movies in record time.

I went around and opened her door. She stepped out winked and walked away from me, swaying her hips in what she'd consider as a seductive. I shuddered and pinched the bridge of my nose. After I calmed myself down I followed her into the foyer. I noticed Bell and Nick just at the ticket stand buying a ticket for the latest scary movie.

_Was that Bella's choice or Nick's to get her to lean into him so he could comfort her_. _That scheming-  
_

"Edwarrrrrd! I want to see that new scary movie that just came out. Jess said it was really good" Lauren interrupted my thought but my thoughts were no longer on who chose their movie but on Bella. She turned at the sound of my name and spotted me behind her in line. She looked taken back with Lauren next to me and turned back to Nick. I frowned but continued to stare at her. Esme has always taught me staring was rude but I couldn't help myself, I couldn't tare my eyes away from Bella. She looked exquisite in her jeans and heels but it was top that made her look even more radiant the blue suited her skin tone colour and she looked absolutely stunning.

Lauren was waving her hand in front of my face clinging onto my arm.

"Eddie what are you looking at?" Bella turned at the sound of my name again and caught me staring intently at her she blushed. Lauren noticed where my eyes were frozen on and gave Bella the biggest glare she could muster full of hate. I instantly regretted taking her. How dare she look at Bella that way. Bella stepped aside with Nick and moved towards the theater, he slipped an arm around her waist and she beamed up at him.

An emotion ran through me one that I've never felt before. Was it jealously? Was I, Edward Cullen jealous of the guy that is going out with Bella Swan tonight? I knew the answer to that and didn't even deny it. It was yes. I was jealous. I didn't take my chance to snatch her up like I did with every other girl. Why didn't I charm her like every other girl? I knew the answer to that too. It was because I liked her. I really liked her and never intended to have a date, a make out session and forget it. Though she would never be the person to do that.

I like Bella Swan, I never felt like this about any other girl. I wanted Bella and I couldn't stand looking at her if some other guy's arm was wrapped around her waist where mine so desperately wanted to be.

I went up to the ticket box and bought our tickets, the cashier gave Lauren a glare who glared back. She had nothing to worry about. I wasn't even remotely interested in Lauren one bit. I handed over the money and the cashier gave me back my change and our tickets with a pointed smile which made Lauren steam.

"How dare you bitch, you don't just sit there and flirt with someone else's date! Especially mine!" Lauren yelled at her. The girl behind the ticket box back away a bit obviously intimidated by Lauren. I rolled my eyes.

"Lauren, you're causing a scene. Come on." People around us stopped and look on the scene Lauren was causing, including Bella and Nick. I dragged Lauren by the arm towards the theater. Bella chose this time to call my name.

"Edward!"

_How good does it sounds coming from her.  
_

I turned to her. She didn't have a smile but a frown on her face which made me frown.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in her melodic voice.

"Going to the movies, what does it look like?" I answered. She frowned at me and let it go and turned back to Nick who was eyeing me in a protective manner of Bella. Jeez, it wasn't like Bella was his girlfriend.

_Yet. She will be soon if you don't do something!_

Lauren wasn't happy with the interaction between Bella and I and chose to interrupt.

"Hey Nick, How have you been. It's been ages since I've seen you." She gave him a smile and winked at him. I smirked. He looked taken a back.

"I'm s-sorry do I know you? He stuttered. Bella looked at him curiously.

"We hooked up one time. Remember? After a basketball game, you played extremely well that night." She gave him a wink and laughed walking back to me.

"Come on Edward we have a movie to see." I smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss for a thank you and we walked towards the theater. We chose a seat in the middle towards the back, the theater wasn't too crowded when we entered. Lauren kissed me while the ads went past I was happy to comply this time to thank her for what she did, I was on top of the moon, maybe Bella wouldn't go out with Nick after the tonight, maybe he has had to drive her home already, I smirked at this.

What happened next I didn't expect. The next two people who walked into the theater wasn't the two people I'd expect it to be. Bella and Nick walked through the doors and I stared at them mouth opened.

_How?_

They were holding hands and looking for two seats together, it was a popular movie that we had chosen and nearly all seats were taken expect for the odd one. There was only two seats available and that was next to Lauren and I on the left on me. Bella frowned when she realized they had to sit there if they wanted to be together.

They made their way forward towards us. Lauren pulled away from me to glare at Bella. Who ignored her and continued walking and being Bella she tripped over nothing as usual and this time in heels, but I wasn't the one to catch her this time. It was Nick and I felt the jealously flare through me again. Once he helped her stable, arm still around her waist he helped her make their over to the seats on my left. Nick sat himself between myself and Bella.

The movie started after this but I wasn't concentrating. All I could concentrate on was Bella two seats from me. Her heart shaped face, full lips and deep brown chocolate eyes. Towards the end of the movie I couldn't stand it anymore so I got up and walked out of the theater telling Lauren I was using the restrooms. I went into the men's restrooms and splashed my face. Bella was just one girl but yet she was taking over my mind, body and soul. I wiped my face and walked out. There leaning against the pole was the girl I couldn't get my thoughts of with anger shown on her face and in her eyes.

She narrowed her eyes at me and approached.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Edward?" She said in a hushed but firm tone.

"Why are you really here? To spy on me?"

"I'm on a date Bella if you haven't noticed" I told her in a soft tone. I saw her eyes soften but it went right back to furious in a flash.

"Don't think your innocent act and charm can fool me Edward Cullen, Why are you spying on me?" I stared at her. She was blunt, she cut right to the point and her eyes were firm and furious. I was speechless I couldn't answer her.

"Actually, I don't even think I want to know. Just leave. Me. Alone. Edward" She emphasized the last four words and turned away from me to go find Nick. I was stunned and just stood there. I felt like I had just been slapped in the face. Leave her alone? I couldn't. It would kill me. I'll have to make it up to her. I couldn't stand being away from her.

She had pieces of me which I can never take back.

* * *

**A/N:** Before you ask, Edward's learning that he's falling in love with her but isn't _in love_ with her yet. Edward's still a bit of a player though. You'll see soon enough. As for Bella she's just completely oblivious to her love towards Edward.

Same deal applys..

15 Reviews - Tuesday  
20 Reviews - Monday  
25 Reviews+ - Sunday

Hope you liked the chapter! REVIEW REVIEW!! I want over 100 reviews after this chapter!


	7. Living Without You

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews! I've finally reached over 100!! YAY! Please keep reviewing!

Onwards to chapter 7... this moves forwards a few weeks.

**Disclaimer:** Oh, Stephenie, Oh Stephenie why do you have to be so brilliant?

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Living Without You**

**Edward POV**

Three weeks. Three extremely long weeks since I've talked to Bella. I was laying on my bed thinking of the past three weeks.

It was killing me inside not seeing her or talking to her or even to be with her. I knew it was the wrong thing to do to intrude on her date but I wanted Bella to be mine, not his and now he has her, something I didn't have.

At first I thought of ways to make it up to Bella for my own selfish reasons to end my pain but in the end I didn't do anything, I let her be. She told me to leave her alone and I did and I will. I let my own pride and selfishness get the better of me, I ignored her and I stayed away. Sometimes I'd catch her looking at me instead I looked away and pretended to not have seen her. I often saw a flash of pain cross her face and it hurt to think I was causing that pain but I was too proud to fix it. She was the one that told me to leave her alone and I was only doing what she wished.

I ignored my own pain for the past few weeks and used distractions to keep my thoughts from Bella. I knew it was wrong to use the girls like that but I found no other way I could keep my thoughts from Bella, my playful ways became more exploit, one girlfriend a week increased to two a week sometimes even three. Not one would satisfy me long enough to keep my mind of Bella.

I was a pressed up against the wall with Tanya one time during the week making out with her imagining it was Bella I was touching and kissing. When the person I was imagining kissing walked past with my sister, I pulled away from Tanya and looked directly at them. Bella kept her face forward and pretended to not notice me, keeping her face blank and walked past whilst Alice being Alice turned to me and gave me a death glare, I was shocked, it was the deathliest glare she had ever given me.

Alice and I had always been close, even though she didn't approve of my "ways" we were always close, we're twins it's natural. I wasn't used to her being angry at me for long periods of time, when she ever was she'd always find a way to forgive me. But this Alice was someone different. Since the day after the incident at the movies she had not talked to me once and always shot me death glares.

The day after the movies Alice stormed into my dorm room demanding that I get my ass over there and fix things with Bella and gave me a lecture at the same time. I gave her my excuse that I had even myself trouble accepting. Hell, if I couldn't even convince myself how could I convince Alice, she knew me in and out better than anyone else. I told her Bella told me to stay away and that I was. She retorted with a valid point

­_-Flashback-_

_Alice stormed into my room without even bothering to knock. I was laying on my back thinking of what I could do to win Bella's friendliness back._

"_Edward, how dare you stoop so low to spy on her?"_

"_What do you mean Alice? I was there on a DATE if Bella forgot to mention that." I glared at her and she gave me a glare back._

"_You know as well as I do that you were snooping, I know you better than anyone else. Don't think I can't tell when you're lying Edward Anthony Cullen." I didn't give her an answer, she was right. She always saw through my lies._

"_She told me to stay away Alice and I am." She sent me another glare._

"_You and I both know that if you liked a girl you never stayed away from her no matter whatever disgusting ways you used to get her." She answered. It went silent she was waiting for a response. I didn't answer her._

"_You like her don't you Edward. Not the way you've liked other girls. There's something about her that attracts you. I can tell." She said quietly her tone softer now. Yep she knew me too well. I kept quiet and didn't answer her again._

"_Then why the hell don't you do something about it. Bella felt betrayed at what you did. Go get your ass over there and fix things with her." Again I didn't answer._

"_EDWARD!" She screeched._

"_Bella likes you too and if you don't do anything about it then you sure as hell going to loose her." She stormed out of my room._

_-End Flashback-_

Bella couldn't like me why should she. She was the one that told me to stay away.

_There I go trying to convince myself again._

I never went over to fix things will Bella, pride took over and Alice hasn't forgiven me for it. This is the longest I have ever gone not talking to her. She was my sister and I loved her, I still made time for her no matter what but now she never even answered my calls or even looked at me without disgust. I sighed and rolled over to my side.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Three weeks and I haven't talked to Edward once. I knew I shouldn't be feeling like this but I couldn't help feeling a little down. I let my hopes get high and I let myself down. I let myself hope that Edward liked me enough but obviously I wasn't good enough for him.

Nick and I had been out a few dates to the movies since the last time we saw Edward was there but nothing fancier. I wasn't sure how I felt able him, we were progressing to first kiss stage soon but I didn't know if I was ready for that yet. Our relationship was casual and slow but we'd still hold hands or he'd wrap his arms around my waist. Every time I couldn't help but wish it was someone else's arms wrapped around my waist and I'd sigh at myself.

That night at the movies I was surprised to see Edward there with the girl at the mall. I gathered her name was Lauren, she was head cheerleader and popular at SMU, no one apparently ever messed with her. Surprise, and I can't say I wasn't disappointed when I saw him with her. Of course he would be. I was nothing to him. Just his sister's friend.

_-Flashback-_

"_Edwarrrrrd! I want to see that new scary movie that just came out. Jess said it was really good" I heard someone say in a high pitched voice. I turned at the sound of his name. I saw Edward staring at me intensely and saw Lauren. I was taken aback. I felt my heart drop. I turned back to Nick who was ordering our tickets. Edward was here with another girl and it wasn't me._

Of course it's not you. Someone with his looks would not go for you.

_I could still feel Edward watching me from behind and I tried not turn around. I couldn't contain myself again when I heard his name._

"_Eddie what are looking at?" Edward was still staring at me intensely and I blushed. Lauren noticed Edward's line of vision and turned to me and gave me the biggest glare filled with hatred._

Why would she hate me? She was the one out with Edward. Isn't that every girl's dream?

_I turned away from Lauren's hateful eyes. Nick wrapped an arm around my waist and I smiled up at him. He returned a comforting smile and pulled me towards the theater. We waited to be let into the theatre. When there was a commotion at the ticket box. We looked over._

_There stood Edward and Lauren at the ticket box Edward pinching the bridge of his nose and Lauren yelling._

"_How dare you bitch, you don't just sit there and flirt with someone else's date! Especially mine!" Lauren yelled at the poor girl behind the ticket box. She back away a bit obviously intimidated by Lauren. I saw Edward roll his eyes and couldn't help but giggle. Nick let out his own chuckle at the commotion._

"_Man, I feel sorry for that guy. That chick's a handful." I laughed at his comment._

_But why would Edward be here. Alice said Edward never really went on proper dates, that he would only kiss and move on. I frowned. I remember Edward being curious about my date I mentioned while we made lunch. He asked where it was. I grasped and realization hit me. Was he here to spy on me? Edward was literally dragging Lauren towards the theatre by now. I called out his name._

"_Edward!" I kept the frown on my face as he turned to look at me._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Going on a date, what does it look like?" Maybe he wasn't spying on me…_

_Nick was eyeing Edward in a protective manner. I smiled at him, he was being protective of me. No one had ever been like that with me. But what happened next wiped the smile of my face._

"_Hey Nick, How have you been. It's been ages since I've seen you." Lauren spoke in her fake voice. She smiled at winked at Nick. I saw Edward smirk but Nick looked taken aback._

"_I'm s-sorry do I know you? He stuttered. I looked at him curiously. Did he really not know or was he pretending. He was stuttering if he didn't know her then why would…_

"_We hooked up one time. Remember? After a basketball game, you played extremely well that night." She gave him a wink and laughed walking back to Edward_

_I stared after her, Edward gave her a quick kiss as if to say thank you and they entered the theater. I turned to Nick._

"_Bella, honestly I don't know her… well I do, she's the head cheerleader, Lauren but that's all I know I swear." I eyed him suspiciously. _

"_You just said she was a handful. What exactly did you mean by that?" I accused him._

"_She's always been after any boys she can get. I was it one time but nothing happened, I brushed her off. I'm telling you the truth Bella." I looked at him. His eyes told me the truth._

"_Okay, I believe you. Let's go, we have a scary movie to watch." I smiled at him and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the theater. Nick look relieved that I believed and didn't believe Lauren's lies._

_We walked through the theater doors hand in hand. We had chosen a popular movie so there were hardly any seats except two together and that was next to Edward and Lauren who were in lip locking war. Edward pulled away from Lauren when he say us. Lauren sent me another glare but Edward's face registered shock.. I frowned. Why would he be shocked…and then it click and I was furious. So this was his plan._

_Nick started to pull me towards their seat, we had no other choice but to sit there, that or be separated and I didn't want that. Me being me, tripped for the first time that night on the way to our seats but Nick caught me just like the first time. I smiled at him gratefully. He helped me towards our seats and sat between Edward and me. I was happy with this arrangement I didn't want to talk to Edward at the moment._

_The movie started but I couldn't pay attention to it. I kept thinking back to Edward each time fueling my anger even more. Why? Did he really want to ruin my night? Why was he spying on me? Towards the end of the movie Edward got up and told Lauren he was going to the restroom. I couldn't stand it any longer so I told Nick I was going to the restroom too. Instead I waited outside the men's restrooms for Edward to come out. I didn't have to wait long. The Greek god himself walked out through those doors._

Edward saw that I was waiting for him, my face showed anger and I knew he could tell. He was blank. I narrowed my eyes at him and approached him. 

"_What the hell do you think you're doing Edward?" I asked him in a hushed but firm tone._

"_Why are you really here? To spy on me?"_

"_I'm on a date Bella if you haven't noticed" He answered in his smooth velvet voice. I felt my anger die at his voice._

Ugh, get a grip Bella he was spying and trying to ruin your night and had Lauren help him too.

"_Don't think your innocent act and charm can fool me Edward Cullen, Why are you spying on me?" He just stared at me. I changed my mind._

"_Actually, I don't even think I want to know. Just leave. Me. Alone. Edward" I emphasized the last four words and walked away from him turning to find Nick. The movie had ended and people were piling out of the theater._

_-End Flashback-_

I sighed. I thought Alice was wrong, Edward didn't like me the way I hoped. It was obvious in the past weeks. He didn't come to fix things and he was seen making out with more girls than usual. I learnt to ignore this by now. Occasionally I would turn to look at him but he would just ignore me and turn away if I was caught. It hurt for him to not even look at me. It was three weeks and I was meant to be angry at him but I found it impossible to stay angry at Edward, I missed him, his voice, his company.

My birthday had come and gone. Alice found out three days before my birthday and insisted on allowing me to let her plan my party. I refused to give her permission I didn't want a big deal out of it. I just wanted the day to pass and go without a fuss. Of course the pixie didn't listen. She agreed to not throw me a party but Saturday coming back from shopping with Rose I find the apartment packed with people, most people I knew from class but some I didn't know at all. I had a funny feeling they were all acquainted with Alice in one way or another. The pixie knew how to throw a party with only three days planning. Edward was apparently there that night but I didn't see him. It was fun until Lauren showed up Alice apologized over and over again but I always forgave her, her friendship meant everything to me. I wished one way or another that I could forget about it but I couldn't.

To stop my thoughts revolving around Edward twenty-four seven I let myself get absorbed in my work, my classes were getting harder each day. I took a Literature course with four different aspects to it. Modern Literature, Classical Literature, Writing Literature and Film Analysis. I had upcoming assignments due and worked on them to keep my mind off Edward.

I got of the couch where I was sitting and walked into the kitchen when Alice bursted into the room with a load full of shopping bags and Jasper following with even more bags.

"Bella?" I heard her call for me.

"In the kitchen" I called back.

Alice appeared at the kitchen door with a smile on her face.

"Guess what Bella! I bought the most gorgeous dress ever. It will look fabulous on you!" She chirped.

"Alice haven't you bought me enough dresses that look "fabulous on me"" I used my fingers as quotations marks when I repeated her phrase. Alice always bought me something new on her shopping trips which turned out to be everyday, some days with Rose and I or some with just Rose, some with just me, some days with just Jasper or most days with all three of us. I protested every time but I always lost.

"Bella, you can never have enough dresses that look fabulous on you, now come on" I followed her out of the kitchen and into her room which was now nicely decorated to her liking, actually the whole apartment was decorated to her liking, expect my room. She didn't touch me room but the scheming pixie is slowing worming her way in there.

I gave a wave to Jasper on my way to Alice's room, he answered with a Hi and flopped on the couch and turned on the television. I wondered my way into Alice's room and flopped on her bed ready to embrace the dress she was going to show me.

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it, I placed Bella's POV on the date because I thought it was necessary in this chapter rather than have it with EPOV last chapter. I hope you liked it!

If you're all nice and keep reviewing and give me over **30 reviews** this chapter I'll be nice and give you a **Bonus Chapter** **tomorrow**! as well as my next update going up Wednesday.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!** And don't forget my poll!


	8. Bonus Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Bella

**A/N:** Sadly i didn't get the 30 reviews I wanted but here's the bonus chapter i was going to post. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. This bonus It takes place between the three weeks Edward and Bella weren't talking. I hope this helps make a better understanding of the last chapter, I admit the last one wasn't the best I've written.

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, I just write the plot.

* * *

**BONUS CHAPTER**

**Happy Birthday Bella**

**Bella POV**

_Three Days Earlier…10__th__ September_

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Alice's loud voice called from the living room. I was in the kitchen making dinner when I heard her call, I naturally cringed and walked into the living room to see what she was yelling at me for.

"BELLA! How can you not tell me it was your birthday coming up soon!"

_Damn that pixie, it was one day I wanted to pass quickly and she had to find out_

I looked at Alice and tried to act innocent.

"What do you mean Alice?" She sent me a glare.

"Don't like to me Bella! I saw Charlie's card" I mentally slapped myself, I knew I should've put Charlie's card else where then on the coffee table in the living room.

"Bella, how could you not tell me! It's three days away, we have so much to plan!" I stared at her blankly.

"What do you mean "we have so much to plan?" I asked her.

"Your party Bella we have to throw you a party!" Said this like it was the most obvious thing. My eyes went wide.

"No Alice! You can't, I don't want a party"

"But Bella, it's a call for a celebration!" She pouted.

"No Alice, Promise me no, I don't want a big fuss about it, it's another day of another year." I pleaded with her. I wasn't going to fall for her pout.

"Fine, Bella. I'll leave it if you insist" She smiled and walked to her room. I frowned, she was up to something she let it go way to quickly. But she had promised and that's all I was asking for. I ventured back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

_Three Days Later… 13__th__ September_

"Rose, who's party is it? I don't think I was invited to a party tonight. What's the dress for?" I pointed at the dress I was wearing. Like Alice, Rosalie loved to shop but she wasn't too persistent on it. But today, my birthday she insisted she take me shopping as a birthday present because I didn't want such a fuss. I was surprised Alice hadn't joined us she never gave up a shopping trip but she said she wanted hanging out with Jasper today.

Rose, like Alice also always insisted to pay for things, I protested usually having more luck with Rosalie but today no such luck was on my side. She played the birthday card on me. She said she wanted to spoil me and it was my birthday.

Rose insisted we first go to the spa and relax and get pampered. I was scared at first but I found it rather enjoyable in the end. I thanked Rose for my present. She brushed it off and laughed.

"Bella, that's just the start you wait until we get into the real shopping!"

We shopped for hours on end. Going store to store, trying things on, well me trying things on that Rose insisted. If she liked it on me she'd buy it.

We had been shopping for a few short hours when Rose wanted to go try on some dresses for a party night apparently. She insisted I get one too and made me try on a dark blue spaghetti strapped dress with a huge bow around the waist ending just above my knees. It was perfect. I twirled in it in the dressing room when Rose demanded to see it. I stepped out.

"Oh my gosh Bella! That's perfect, we're getting that for you. Hold on." She left and came back in ten minutes.

"Here Bella, leave it on." She went behind me and took the price tags off.

"Rose! What are you doing?" I asked frightened. Rose laughed.

"Don't worry, it's been paid. I just paid for it. Wear it home!" She said happily and gathered my jeans and top from the dressing room stuffing them in one of our shopping bags.

Rose chose a dress for herself next, it was a simple gold bubble dress which ended mid thigh and it looked fabulous on her. Everything Rosalie Hale wore made anyone envious of her. Her tall slender figure and straight blonde hair. Rose paid for her dress and wore it too.

Next she dragged me into a shoe store insisting I try on all types of different shoes. All with heels. I was better than I used to be in high school with heels but still quite clumsy. In the end we chose a simple black strapped pair with a small heel for me. Rose chose a silver strapped heels that were high. She paid for both pairs and insisted I wear them.

Rose dragged me to a beauty salon next and asked them to do our make up and hair.

"No Rose, it's too much already. Can't we just go home?" She turned to me.

"Bella, last one I promise. Please?" I sighed and agreed.

We chatted while we got our hair and make up done. It took longer than I thought but I got to get to know Rose better. We hardly spent any time to ourselves and I really felt like I could open up to Rose in ways that I couldn't with my old friends. She and Alice were quickly becoming my best friends. Emmett and Jasper I got along well with, they were becoming the brothers that I never had. We were pretty much a close group and I felt extremely lucky to find such wonderful people.

When our hair and make up were done Rose drove me home in her BMW M3, she loved cars and obviously would have an extremely expensive car that matched her taste, all of them did. We arrived back to the apartments in no time. I helped her carry some of our bags up to the apartment. I opened the door and there were what looked like a hundred people crowded in our apartment.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" They shouted. I was shocked. Rose pushed me forward from behind while Alice pulled me into the room. A chorus of happy birthday started and I blushed crimson. Emmett's voice was the deepest and loudest and way off tune which caused everyone to crack up and laugh.

I turned to Alice and pulled her into my room.

"Alice! You promised!"

"I'm sorry Bella! I had to do something, I couldn't not do something!" She pouted. I sighed.

"It's alright Alice, not again though!" She gave me a wide grin.

"You'll love the party I promise you." And bounced out of the room. So this is why Rose insisted on the dress, shoes, spa, make up and hair. Those two honestly.

The party was in full swing within the hour and I admit it was heaps of fun. I saw Angela who came to wish me happy birthday with someone from our Modern Literature class, called Ben. I said Hi and chatted with her for awhile. I went around saying hello to people I knew and introducing myself to people I didn't I had a funny feeling those people only Alice knew.

Around eight Nick showed up and apologized for being late. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and a hug wishing me happy birthday and held out a present. I pulled him outside on the balcony.

"Nick, you really shouldn't have you know." He just smiled.

"I wanted to Bella, open it" I opened the package carefully not to get a paper cut or rip the beautiful paper. I pulled out a long velvet box. I looked up and him and he nodded for me to continue. I opened the box and there sat the most beautiful necklace I ever saw. It was a simple silver chain with a "B" charm hanging from it. I smiled at him and threw myself into him arms.

"Thank you! I love it!" I kissed his cheek and pulled away. He pulled the box out of my hand and held up the necklace to place on me. I turned around and Nick clasped the necklace.

"You look stunning in it Bella" When I turned around and he had a good view. He stared into my eyes. I blushed. Nick tilted his head closer to mine.

_Oh no!_

I wasn't ready for this, I wasn't sure how I felt about him. He crocked his head ready to kiss me, his lips were coming closer to capture mine when…

_SMASH!_

I whipped my head my right to see what happened. Nick's lips landed on my cheek. I turned him and apologized.

"I'm so sorry, hold on" I ran into the apartment. There stood Lauren and her friend Jessica with a smashed glass at their feet and red punch on their dresses.

"You bitch, how dare you!' Lauren screamed. The girl who had spilt punch on their dresses had tripped and dropped the glass at their feet. Alice stepped forward.

"Lauren, Jessica you both weren't invited. This is a private party. I suggest you leave."

"What?" Lauren screamed at Alice who didn't flinch an inch.

"I was so totally invited. Edward was invited so I'm so allowed to be here." I flinched at the sound of his name. Edward was here? I looked around the room searching for the familiar green eyes but I found none. I felt my heart drop. Did it really expect Edward to be here? I assumed Alice did invite him. I hadn't talked to him within a week since the movie incident and he never approached me. Alice went over to talk to him but obviously wasn't effect by her words and she was furious about that. I stepped forward.

"Lauren, I suggest you listen to Alice, leave now this is private property" Everyone in the room was tuned in at this moment.

"Or what Swan? Call the cops. I have like a right to be here. You think you're so good. You think you can take Edward from me but guess what bitch. You don't have any of it, I have Edward. I win. No one likes you here. The Hales and Cullen's only like you out of pity. We hate you here, why don't you go back to where you came from bitch" I was taken aback by her hard words. I felt tears form in my eyes. Holding them back I addressed her.

"Get. Out." I whispered harshly, I was surprised anyone could hear me. I turned and walked into my room locking the door behind me. I threw myself on my bed and let my tears flow freely after I was away from all the prying eyes.

I heard Alice or Rose knock on my door asking me to let them in but I didn't move from where I was. I heard Nick ask to enter soon after and I made no move to let him either. They left me alone after that. I heard Emmett and Jasper ending the party and telling everyone to leave. I was grateful and made a note to thank them later.

I cried myself to sleep that night, ignoring all of Alice and Rose's pleas for me to let them in. Lauren's harsh words had confirmed all my fears, the Hale and Cullen's had been so good for me I knew it wasn't because they wanted to be my friends, they pitied me and it stung. Lauren was right. I didn't have Edward, she did. I didn't stand a chance with Edward. Why would he be interested in someone like me? The truth hurt. I'd never get Edward and she got him. I didn't realize but I had fallen for Edward Cullen, harder than I had ever imagined.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I slipped into Alice and Bella's apartment unnoticed. It had been a week since I talked to Bella, she's ignored me for the past week and I just didn't have the guts to fix things even after Alice yelled at me.

I saw Bella out on the balcony, I headed towards her, tonight was the night I'm going to make amends not matter what it took. I reached the back door, Bella was standing with Nick who was clasping a necklace to her, she turned around and she looked like the most beautiful angel I had ever seen, I was stunned. She blushed at Nick's intense stare at her.

In slow motion in front of me Nick was leaning towards her, closer and closer he got. Jealousy flared through me again. I had to leave I couldn't stand there and watch him kiss the girl I wanted. I made it to the door before I heard a high pitched voice calling my name.

"Eddie!!" It was Lauren, I slipped through the door sure that Alice or Emmett hadn't seen me that evening and escaping from Lauren. I ran to my car and got in speeding to an unknown place, I didn't even know where I was going. I just had to get away.

* * *

**A/N:** That's the bonus chapter for you! I hope the last chapter makes a bit more sense now if not, the real reason why Edward didn't make amends yet was because he thought Nick and Bella had kissed. He tries to convince himself that it was pride rather than believe Nick and Bella were together so to smother his feelings he continues his playful ways again… and Bella, Alice and Rose sorted things out after the party and are closer friends than before.

Let me know if you need further explanation. **Keep reviewing please!!**

P.S I'm not sure if I can update tomorrow, i was planning to but I haven't finished chapter 8 because I'm stuck writing it, but i'll post it when i'm finished plus i'm going out tomorrow too. So latest by Friday/Saturday!


	9. How Much Longer Can I Last?

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, this chapter took awhile to write, I'd sit down and try writing it but the words won't flow. I finally completed it though. I hope it's alright.

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns these characters, I write the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**How Much Longer Can I Last?**

**Bella POV**

Three weeks turned into two months. It was now November and I was living in California for nearly three months. Christmas break was coming up soon, even though it didn't feel like it was that close at all. I was planning to visit Charlie in Forks for Christmas, when I told him the news he was over the moon. It had been months since I had seen him and I really did miss my father.

I continued to swamp myself in my school work for the past two months. I receive high praises from all my teachers, working hard to keep my grades constant and satisfactory. I found some days where it was hard and was ready to give up but I continued and always got through. There were also days where I'd be swamped with investigations, reports or essays that I was working around the clock. Once I was working for weeks without a healthy break, only stopping for sleeping which was a few hours a night or my lessons. I was snapped out by a very worried Alice who literally dragged me to the nearest spa and had me sit there and relax.

If I wasn't doing school work I was working. I had found a job down at the campus bookstore with a coffee store inside to work. I worked three days a week and received reasonable pay. If I wasn't absorbed in school work or actual work Rose and Alice would force me to shop with them for hours. They insisted I needed a healthy balance and that I couldn't constantly work. I didn't really mind it killed time I didn't want to have.

The only reason why I swamped myself with stress and work was because my thoughts would always still revolve around Edward every free minute. I still had the urge to get to know him and give him a chance, to go talk to him but every time I'd just chicken out or talk myself out of it. He wouldn't want to get to know me, he won't even want to be your friend. But not matter how much I tried Edward would always show up in my mind.

No matter how many times I'd picture him in my mind he'd be even better in person. He still had the effect like all the other times when I saw him or was close to him. My heart would pick up even if I was just walking past him in the hallway or if I saw him at the cafeteria. I was more observant of him and I started noticing things I shouldn't have been noticing about him.

The first few weeks we weren't talking, let alone communicating in anyway Edward was with multiple girls each week. It disgusted me even more and made my anger boil at him further, I ignored him whenever I saw his tongue down another girl's mouth, when Alice or Rose was with me they'd made faces in disgust and turn their heads away from him. Alice said he used to have one a week that changed rapidly in the past weeks. But as weeks progressed Edward would be seen with one less girl, still plenty, but less than the week before. Eventually he was just with one girl, not for a week but for two to three then move on.

You would think he'd move faster but as his change in the number of girls altered so did the variety of girls. Instead of the blonde bimbos like Lauren or her friends, like Jessica he'd be seen with girls I hadn't seen before, one gorgeous as the next but had some sort of brains too, according to Emmett and Jasper who knew them from their classes. There was one particular girl he was always with, on and off. I'd see her with him for a week or two then another but she was the most common. Strawberry blonde, the same girl I saw him with on the first day of school. I told myself that if he liked her then it was his choice, well that's what I wanted myself to believe.

The last coming weeks was the most dramatic changes though, I hardly ever saw Edward in the halls or cafeteria. It helped me to not think about him if I didn't see him everyday of course, but it caused a small discomfort, I was fine when I saw him everyday, but days when I didn't see him, I grew worried. What if something happened? Everyone saw less of Edward, Emmett and Jasper who was the only two out of five of us who actually talked to Edward said they spoke to him less and less as well. Alice and Rose were frustrated with Edward that they stopped speaking to him with me, I didn't want him to feel cut from his family so I encouraged and insisted they talk to him.

The days that I saw Edward he looked sick and empty, he didn't sit with his friends at lunch, he was no longer seen with girls in hallways. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days and exhausted. It was until one day at lunch when Lauren walked past that caught the five of us in shock.

"I can't believe him" Lauren said as she sat at the lunch table across from us, close enough and loud enough for us to all hear.

"Someone's frustrated she didn't get some." Rose said quietly. We bursted into fits of laughter. Lauren didn't hear Rose's comment but heard our laughter and turned and gave us a glare but continued to talk to Jessica.

"Like he just shoved me away, Jess. How dare he? I've never been like refused before." I rolled me eyes. But Jessica stopped and stared at her in awe.

"The Edward Cullen turned you down?" It was my turn to be in shock, I stared wide eyes at the group, my expression reflected back upon their faces.

"Shut up! Don't say it so loud!" Lauren hissed at Jess.

"I went to his room to surprise him, like I brought new lingerie and everything." Emmett was making a gagging motion by now which caused everyone to laugh again and Lauren to send us another death glare.

"He was in bed and it would've been perfect but he like told me to leave like what was up with that?" We choked on our laughter.

"Edward Cullen turned you down? Yeah right Lauren." Jess answered, but was holding in a laugh at the same time.

"Like I know Jess. I was standing there in basically next to nothing and he tells me to get out and leave him alone." I who was taking a sip from my drink at the time spat it out when I heard what Lauren had said. Everyone looked at me, wide eyed. Edward Cullen turned down Lauren Mallory? It can't be true. Alice whipped out her phone in a flash and dialed Edwards number, not believing it herself. I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria at a calm pace.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I sighed and rolled over on my bed headphones in my ear and iPod on. No matter how loud the music I couldn't get Bella out of my mind. Instead I closed my eyes and took the headphones out of my ears. I imagined Bella's heart shaped face, full lips, mahogany hair and her deep pools of chocolate eyes. I heard Nick and Bella were only just friends, it confused me I thought she liked him. But I was over the moon, she wasn't his. I had the perfect image of Bella in my head when my phone buzzed erasing the image from my mind. I picked my phone up from the nightstand the screen flash _Alice_. I sighed flipped it open and answered.

"Alice"

"Edward you turned Lauren Mallory down?" She squealed into the phone, I cringed and pulled it away from my ear.

"I'm so proud of you" She gushed.

"So am I Eddie, you're learning control." I heard Emmett in the background and smack, probably from Rose.

"What would you know about control Emmett?" I heard her answer.

"I am proud and all little brother but what brought this on?" Alice continued.

"Nothing, I just have more important things in my life to consider"

"You finally realized? Thank the lord, now you can go after her!" Alice chirped.

"What are you talking about Alice?" I answered in a dull tone.

"Bella of course! I know she likes you too though she won't admit it-" Just hearing her name made my pulse speed and fell the energy running through me.

"What? Alice I was talking about my studies, nothing about Bella. She's the one ignoring me remember and why are you talking to me?" I interrupted her.

"Oh Edward! I'm coming over right now" With that she hung up on me. I sighed again and got up from the bed. Not minutes later there was a knock at the door.

_Boy she's quick_

I opened the door revealing the sister I hadn't seen in awhile. She bounced into the room with a wide smile.

"So Edward, how have you been?" She started off casually. Alice was my sister, she hadn't spoken to me in weeks but I could never stay mad at her, not that I didn't deserve the silent treatment I received from all three girls.

"Good I guess" I raised a hand and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Good good." She chirped.

"Alice, just get to the point." I sat down on the chair at me desk while she settled herself on me bed.

"Edward, tell me the truth what's been happening? I just heard you turned down Lauren." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"How'd you know about Lauren?"

"I hear things" I sighed.

"Nothing, like I said I have more important things in my life to consider."

"Like what exactly Edward"

"Like my studies, Alice. Mum and Dad didn't send us to SMU for no reason, you know."

"I know Edward but seriously since when have you ever taken your studies seriously. You haven't concentrated one studies since forever, why now? What's changed?"

"I'm studying medicine Alice, don't I have to concentrate?"

"You know what I mean Edward, I haven't seen you in weeks and now you announce you're concentrating on your studies? Something's changed. It's Bella isn't it?" She insisted.

"What? Alice no it's not Bella, I couldn't care less about her Alice."

_That was the biggest, fattest lie you have ever told Edward Cullen_. Alice narrowed her eyes at me.

"It is. I know it is. You like her, you just won't admit it!"

"There's nothing to admit Alice" I was getting frustrated at her.

"Yes there is, think about it Edward, you've changed and I think it's because of her"

Yes Alice was right that I changed but she was wrong that it was Bella that influenced me she had nothing to with it, okay maybe partially but I wasn't going to give Alice that satisfaction just yet.

"No Alice you have it wrong"

"Whatever Edward, tell me when you finally realize." She got up and walked out the door.

xxx

A month passed since Alice's talk, it was getting closer towards the Christmas break and I knew Bella was going back to Forks too to visit her father, she didn't know it but I was flying the same flight as her. Since Alice's talk I had more urge to make amends and talked to her.

Alice was right when she said I changed. When mine and Bella's silent treatment was so raw I couldn't find a way to get her off my mind so I used distractions and I knew it was wrong but it worked. As weeks went by I found it pointless, the girls were great but they weren't Bella. She was someone I could be around and what to know more about, to talk to, to hold without hurting her. She was someone I wanted to be with, not just someone who I wanted to hook up with and leave. I couldn't bare to do that to her. She changed me in ways I didn't realize only because I cared so much as to how she thought of me and acted around me.

The many girlfriends changed to one that lasted a few weeks longer than others, Tanya, she was one of the only many girls that I had hook up with or went out with that I could stand, she was decent but we knew it wouldn't work but each only using each other of further means of distractions from our lives. Soon it became non-existent, I got tired of it so I used a different distraction, my school work and my music. I wrote compositions after compositions and read books after books to keep from Bella and my dull life without her. Bella influenced everything, my music, my motivation and she changed me for the better even if we weren't even acquainted. I needed her. I couldn't deny it any longer.

* * *

**Bella POV**

The month passed quickly and it was the day before the Christmas break. Alice and Emmett had also planned to visit their parents over the Christmas break but chose to spend the first week with their significant others who were going to Seattle for Christmas. So I was meeting them back in Forks with Rose and Jasper joining the Cullen's for the festive. All parents were trilled to have their children home for the holidays considering we all chose to stay back in California during thanksgiving break.

I hadn't heard or seen Edward since we overheard Lauren telling Jessica, Edward turned her down. I knew Alice was talking to him again and she said he said he had better things to do than hook up with Lauren Mallory. Edward had changed, no one could deny it. She encouraged me to go talk to him but I flatly refused telling her I had nothing to say to Edward. She let it go eventually but due partly to the upcoming trip home and school dance.

Stephenie Meyer University always held an annual dance before the Christmas break and the last day of school was the day it was being held which happened to be today. Alice, Rose and practically every other girl in the school was excited about it. I frankly wasn't fussed. It was a dance you had them in high school what difference is it in College. Alice and Rose had made me go shopping with them to pick our dresses for the dance weeks before. Each found what we liked or in my case what Rose and Alice had like on me and had our outfits all ready to go for tonight.

Everyone had been worried about dates for weeks. Every girl putting off accepting any other offers just in case Edward was available. They planned and plotted every way to get him to ask. They flirted every chance they got but he just declined and took no notice. The first time I noticed this I frowned. The old Edward would've jumped at the chance for any girl but now he was turning them down, not caring anymore.

I didn't have a date for tonight and I didn't mind either, it was too much of a hassle I was asked a few times but turned them down, why would someone ask plain old Bella they'd regret going with me so I saved them the trouble. I didn't even dance, actually I wasn't even interested in going but Alice will be Alice and no one says no to her. As for Nick and I, we never really got to our first kiss, we dated for a month after my birthday before we both decided we were better off as friends rather than being a couple. We stayed close friends though and talked often, he offered to take me as a friend but I declined saying he should go with Chloe, one of the rare nice cheerleaders that he was keen on.

I walked out of Modern Literature, my last class for the day, when a hand pulled me back into an empty classroom. I whipped my head around and came face to face with the last person I expected I would be faced with. My breathing picked up and my heart sped at a faster face. I stared at the figure in front of me.

"Edward" I breathed softly. I was pulled so close to him, his hand still on my arm. Warm electricity was running through my body and veins. He was staring intensely back into my eyes.

"Bella" He whispered back just as breathless.

He stepped away from and my body missed the contact with him. He traced my arm all the way to my hand and captured my small hand into his larger one. It fit perfectly. I looked up into his piercing green eyes. They shone in the light from behind him, coming through the window. His eyes scanned my face. It looked like he was trying to memorize every little detail on my face. He let go of my hand and leaned in.

"Bella, be my date for tonight?" He whispered in my ear. All I could do was nod. He gave me a crooked smile.

"Thank you" and was out of the classroom before I could compose myself and blink. I stood there stunned. I was so mesmerized with his face I didn't notice that he slipped a note into the hand he held. I opened it.

"_Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry, for everything._

_I had no right as to intrude on your date._

_To be honest I don't even know why._

_But I know that you're someone different,_

_And I would really like to get to know you._

_The truth is I'm suffering not talking to you._

_I just have too much pride to admit it._

_Sorry it has taken me too long to realize._

_I really would like us to be friends._

_Edward."_

I was surprised to find Edward had such beautiful elegant script. I traced his words with my fingers. A few moments to myself I folded his not and stuck it into my pocket and walking out of the classroom with a smile on my face and for the first time that month I was excited for the dance.

* * *

**Edward POV**

It was the day of the school dance and I planned to ask Bella to be my date, girls threw themselves at me but I only had eyes for one and she showed no signs of interest and I had to get her to notice. I couldn't deny it any longer, I liked Bella and I needed help to get her, so I turned to the one person who could help me, even though it would make a big dent in my ego. Alice.

She squealed so loud when I finally admitted it, yelling it to Jasper, Emmett and Rose who were in the room at the time. Bella was supposedly at work at the time I came around to their place. Alice and Rose helped me with the basic non exposed plans, picking Bella's dress and getting her to go so that she was ready when I asked. I wasn't sure if she'd even say yes to me.

I planned every detail down and I was ready. I had to ask her. Unfortunately it was the day of the dance. I just hoped she'd say yes. **(And you all know what happened)**

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sorry about the break confusion I'm so confused about the US holiday system. I just don't get it. lol. I think I might need someone to help work out the holiday dates but I hope I got the brief idea of it right.

I want over 30 reviews this time. That's my aim. 30 reviews will get you your next update! ;)


	10. Dance With Me

**A/N:** I'm sorry, I'm sorry!! I've been so busy I got an assignment which I hadn't finished that was due yesterday so I spent most of Monday and Tuesday night doing it so I was unable to write. Here's chapter nine for you I hope you like it. Not edit by the way I wanted to get it up. I will edit it tomorrow! Thanks also for the 37 reviews last chapter! This chapter is also quite long, hope that makes up for the lack of update.

**Disclaimer: **Oh why I can't I have thought of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is just a genius.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Dance With Me**

**Bella POV**

I just got back to our apartment just in time before Alice went off at me for being late. Alice and Rose were standing outside my room. Rose had a curler and straightener in each hand and Alice holding an eyeliner and a make up brush in her hands. I dropped my bag off in the living room walking right past the two into the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Bellaaa" Alice whined dragging out the "a" sound in my name.

"Aliccce" I replied doing the same with the "c" sound in her name.

I turned around from the fridge Alice was standing at the doorway. Make up materials out of her hands and hands on hips.

"Bella it's five hours until the dance and we have to get ready. The boys are getting ready at Jasper's and the girls here. Come on and I want to hear all about Edward!" She tugged on my arm and pulled me into my room. Rose, who was on my bed flipping through a fashion magazine looked up and gave me a smirk. Being the child I am I stuck my tongue out at her; Rose just laughed at my gesture and turned back to the magazine.

"Bella don't be so childish! Give me your hands, you talk. I paint." Alice demanded trying to drag my hand towards her to paint.

"Alice, can I take a shower first?"

"Fine, be quick. I left your undergarments on your bathroom bench"

I sighed and walking into my bathroom and closed the door. I stripped out of my clothes stepping into the warm shower. I let the water run over my body relishing the warmth of it. I was wasting time and I knew it, I was excited about the dance just not the getting ready part. The thought of the dance made me smile. I was going with Edward and I couldn't contain the excitement I held in the squeal that I wanted to let out. I washed my hair with my favourite shampoo and used my favourite body wash taking my time and humming to myself. I couldn't take the smile off my face.

"Bella, get out of that shower, you've been in there for ages. We're wasting time!" Alice yelled on the other side of the door that she was banging.

I wrapped my towel around me and got of the shower, there sitting on my bench was the undergarments that Alice had me wear for tonight, it was a dark blue pair of bra and thong.

_Hell no, I am not wearing that._

"Alice! I am not wearing what you've given me to wear!" I yelled out at her.

"Suit yourself, I'm sure Edward would love that you have nothing underneath" She giggled and I heard her move away from the door.

Frustrated I put on the very small undergarments that Alice had me wear and wore my robe over them walking out into my room. Alice sat on the floor next to Rose's legs painting Rose's toenails red. I planted myself on my bed opening the magazine Rose was reading earlier taking no interest in it.

"So Bella how was your day?" Rose started casually.

"Alright I guess, Mrs. Vassman made us write another essay."

"So nothing interesting happened?" asked Alice, joining into the conversation too.

"Not really unless you count Mike Newton trying to ask me to the dance, again." I made a face while Rose and Alice laughed at me.

Mike Newton, the boy who worked at the food outlet at the mall was constantly around me. He can't take a hint, for the past two months I kept declining to go out with him, even when I was still dating Nick he kept asking. Now he was constantly asking me to the dance for the past two weeks, he knew I didn't have a partner and wasn't planning on getting one… until today of course. I smiled at the thought of going with Edward and the excitement built up again.

"Bella, what are you smiling at? I never knew you enjoyed pedicures this much I would do it more often." Alice interrupted my thoughts she was at my feet paining my toe nails. I didn't notice that she was done with Rose and had moved onto me.

"Nothing, Alice" I tried to act innocent but I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Okay." Alice dropped the subject. I stared at her blankly. She dropped the subject to easily, Alice had always been persistent. Rose and I exchanged a look of confusion. Alice continued to paint the nails switching from my left foot to my right.

"Oh Bella, you didn't happen to run into my brother did you?" She looked up at me and smirked. I knew Alice knew that Edward has asked me, she could've been part of it for all I knew and that it was Edward she was referring to, so I decided to play innocent with her.

"What do you mean? I haven't seen Emmett since with morning with Rose." I raised an eyebrow at her and turned back to the magazine that I wasn't really reading.

"Bella, you know who I mean! Did he ask you? What did you say? Tell me I want details!" I laughed at her outburst.

"Bella, tell us now or we get full privilege dressing you up, no exceptions." I gulped at Rosalie's threat.

"Okay okay, fine. He asked alright" I glared at them both. They glared back.

"He asked me after my morning class" I stopped, Alice waved her hand for me continue. I sighed.

"I said I would go with him." Rose and Alice squealed out loud. I covered my ears.

"You guys, it's really no big deal."

"No big deal! Bella he could've taken anyone and he chose you!" Alice squealed.

"No idea why, he could have any girl he wants…" I mumbled more to myself than the two in front of me.

"He likes you Bella, I know. Don't deny that. Haven't you noticed the change in him since he met you?" Alice questioned.

"It was a dramatic change Bella. I haven't seen Edward like this at all. You realize he hasn't had a girlfriend in weeks? Emmett said his room is filled with books, Edward Cullen studying who knew. It was like he did a three sixty." Rose equipped her opinion.

"Yeah… I guess, but-"

"No buts Bella. Edward's changed, I know you've noticed don't think I haven't noticed you looking at him every now and then." I blushed at Alice's comment.

"You're observant, Bella we know that. Just how exactly observant are you?" Rose wriggled her eyebrows suggestively at me.

"Rosalie! It's not like that." I blushed deeper at Rose's input.

"You'll have fun tonight. I promise you. Edward will be good. I haven't seen him like this with any other girl. It's a change, in a good way" Alice smiled up at me. She finished off my right foot and turned to me for my hands.

It was just past six when we were all ready for the dance. Rosalie, Alice and I spent the past few hours catching up on girl gossip since I had been so busy with school and work I hardly could spend enough time with them. Rose hooked gold earrings to her ears and turned to us. She looked magnificent as did Alice. Rose, Alice and I had gone dress shopping the week before. We found dresses we loved rather quickly, or in my case a dress that Alice and Rose loved on me. We got all accessories and shoes to match, I insisted on paying but Alice beat me to it and paid for me, much to my annoyance.

Rose and Alice stood before me each looking like models stepped out of a magazine. Alice's dress was a strapless, rose, glitter, flare dress. It reached her knees and a brown sash was tied around her waist. Rosalie had chosen a red halter neck dress that tied at the back and clung to her figure perfectly. Both had finished off with a pair gold heels and jewellery to match. I wasn't a competition standing next to Rose and Alice. I was wearing a cobalt blue dress, like Rose's was a halter neck and tied at the back. It reached me knees and it felt comfortable. I secretly loved it not that I would tell Rose and Alice.

I had just strapped on my shoes when there was a knock at the door. Alice bounced over and answered it. There stood the three guys dressed in black slacks and a button up shirt. Jasper and Emmett went in a scooped up Rose and Alice embracing them in their arms. Edward stood at the door staring at me, mouth open. I blushed at his reaction and walked towards him. He was standing there in black slacks like Jasper and Emmett but had a dark green button up shirt that matched his eyes. He looked even more like a Greek god standing there his bronze hair all tousled.

"Yo, Eddie you might want to close your mouth" Yelled Emmett from behind us. Edward snapped out of his trace and a tinge on pink appeared on his cheeks. Rose and Alice giggled at his blush. Edward stepped forwards towards me. I felt my heart beat pick up.

_God, why does this happen when he's around._

He linked one of his hands with mine and lifted it to his mouth. He placed a kiss and dropped it with his.

"You look beautiful" I blushed.

"Thank you"

"Okay love birds, we don't have all night lets get going. We have a dance to attend" Jasper joked and linked arms with Alice walking out of the apartment. Rose and Emmett followed them out. Edward pulled me out after them keeping a hold on my hand. I smiled and followed him out closing the door behind us.

* * *

**Edward POV**

When I saw Bella for the first time this evening I was awestruck. She looked like a glowing angle. Her beauty outshined all the girls at our school. Esme taught be better than to stare but I couldn't help it, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. The blue on made her pale skin radiant. When we arrived at the dance, held at the school Meyer Hall, I found that it wasn't just me that couldn't keep my eyes of her. The guys stared at her, undressing her with their eyes. I swallowed the growl in my throat and placed my hand on her back leading her towards my siblings and their significant other.

We talked for awhile, my siblings, Rosalie and Jasper using this time to embarrass me with childhood stories. Bella's laugh sounded like bells and it instantly became one of my favourite sounds. It placed a smile on my face. Alice and Rose soon dragged Emmett and Jasper onto the dance floor leaving Bella and I at the table.

"What are you smiling at Edward?" Bella saying my name just made the top of my list of favourite things.

"At the beautiful girl in front of me" She blushed at me comment. I couldn't hold it in the time and reached out a touched her cheeks where they were a pale red. Her deep pools of chocolate brown eyes bore into mine.

"Eddie!" I cured the high pitched voice for interrupting our moment. Bella looked away.

"Edwarrrd" Lauren threw her arms over me. I pried out of her arms standing up abruptly. Lauren sent Bella a glare and it took me a lot of will power not to say something rude. Lauren turned to me and sent me what she thought was a sexy smile.

"Dance with me Eddie." pulling me by my arm towards the dance floor. I pulled my arm from her grip.

"Sorry, I'm dancing with Bella." Bella whipped her head facing me at the sound of her name, staring at me with wide eyes. I sent her a pleading look. She stood up and gripped my hand.

"Sorry Lauren" and pulled me away.

"Thanks" I whispered to her. Bella just nodded at me.

"Are you okay?" She looked a little pale and nervous.

"Are we really going to dance?" I was taken aback by her question. My face fell; she didn't want to dance with me. Did she even want to come with me?

"I'm sorry, it's not that I don't want to," She explained biting on her bottom lip. It took me a lot of will power to not lean in and kiss her right there and then.

"I'm not the best dancer, I'm much of a klutz" She continued, blushed and looked down at her feet. I used a finger to lift her face to look at me.

"Bella, it's all in the leading. Don't worry, you're safe with me." I gave her my lopsided smile and lead her towards the dance floor. A slow song started playing I wrapped my arms around her waist hold her close to me. Bella fitted perfectly into my arms, it was as if they were made for her. She wrapped are arms around my neck and it felt right. I smiled down at her and started swaying to the music.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do.  
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living. A deeper meaning. Yeah._

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down over me…_

I leaned down a pressed my forehead against her. She smelt like strawberries and freesias I got lost in her smell. I noticed no one around us. We were in our own bubble, a bubble that I could stay in forever. Bella changed me, she was someone different. I wasn't about to let her go.

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of..  
The highest powers. In lonely hours. The tears devour you.._

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down over me..._

_Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes 'cause it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come..._

I sang the last part of the song in Bella's ear. It was for her and for her ears only to hear.

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..._

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down over me..._

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
I wanna live like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down over me..._

* * *

**Bella POV**

Edward and I dance to the song, one of which I personally loved. Half way through the song he leaned down and touched our foreheads together. I couldn't look away from the piercing green eyes. I was melting into him, but I didn't anticipate him to sing to me. When he started singing the last part of the song in my ear I felt my knees grow weak and tightened my grip around his neck.

Edward and I held out positions even after the song changed, neither of us noticed we were in our own bubble world. We stared into each other's eyes like there was no end to the world. His green eyes were shining, lighter than I had ever seen them. He was happy and couldn't believe that is was me that made him happy. I wanted to stay like this forever, his arms wrapped around me felt right. I didn't want him to let go. Edward tilted his head, our lips were an inch apart. I had the urge to press them against his. He hesitated before continuing. But we were rudely interrupted.

"Bella care to dance?" Ugh the vile Mike Newton. Edward lifted his face away from me. I internally groaned. Why did Mike have to interrupt now? I could kill him. Edward's eyes were clouded again, darker than before. He had annoyance in his eyes. I turned to Mike.

"Sorry, Mike. I don't really feel up to it at the moment. Maybe later" I turned away from him a tugged on Edwards hand pulling him away from the dance floor towards our table but Edward stopped me halfway.

"Bella, come for a walk with me?" I nodded and followed him outside. He kept hold of my hand as we walked out of the hall. We passed Lauren and her group of friends, whom were all giving me death glares I tried my best to ignore them following Edward outside.

Edward led me out to the gardens of SMU. The university had a beautiful campus. We walked towards the fountain at the center of the campus. Edward never let go of my hand once. I decided upon this time to ask him.

"Edward," I whispered softly. Not sure whether he had heard me or not. He turned to me.

"I'm sorry." He looked taken aback his eyes flash surprise but cover it up with sorrow.

"I'm sorry too Bella, for everything. You shouldn't be the one that has to say sorry-"

"But-" He hushed me with a finger on my lip. I felt my heart rate pick up again, it happened every time I was close or I was touching him.

"But nothing Bella. I had no right to spy on you. I admit it, it was stupid and idiotic." Edward removed his finger. I was shocked Edward spied on Nick and me the day at the movies.

"Why?"

"I don't really know myself," He lifted a hand and ran it through his disheveled bronze locks. We fell into silence it wasn't an awkward silence but a comfortable one. Edward stopped when we reached the fountain.

"Bella, you're someone I haven't met before. You're different to all those girls in there." He waved his hands in the general direction of Meyer Hall. He sighed and continued.

"I was attracted to you instantly, you caught my curiosity, and you were one of a kind. You could say I was jealous when I heard of your date with Nick, I wished that it was me. Me there with you, not him" I stood there before Edward stunned. Edward Cullen, school player, the Greek god who could get any girl he wanted and he was jealous of a guy with me.

"I am different, to all those girls in there, Edward. I can never compare-"

"Bella," He interrupted.

"You're right you can never compare to those girls in there, hell they don't even stand a chance. You're beautiful." I blushed at his comment and looked away. I didn't know what he saw in me, I never saw what anyone sees in me. I was ordinary I didn't stand out from the crowed.

"You don't know how many guys talked about you on the first day. When I first saw you and I understood why. It took a lot of will power not to hit any guy who had so much of a thought about you. I didn't know you and I wanted to protect you." Edward continued.

"I was stupid and an idiot to stop talking to you I let my pride get in my way. I really do want to get to know you Bella do you think we could be friends?"

"I'd like that, a lot Edward." He smiled his crooked smile at me and I stopped breathing.

"Breath Bella" He chuckled at my reaction, I blushed.

"Can I as you something Edward?" He nodded for me to continue.

"You've changed in the past months, we all noticed." I blushed having just realized that I admitted to noticing changes in him. He chuckled.

"That's a statement not a question, Bella."

"Why?" He sighed and looked me right in the eyes.

"It's complicated, Bella. I don't know how to put it in words. I promise I will tell you when I come up with the answer, just not now. Later." I nodded.

"Promise?"

"Promise" He gave me another crooked smile.

"How about a round of twenty questions though?" He asked and gestured for me to sit down on the bench with him. I sat down.

"Ladies first, you start." I turned to me anticipating my question. I decided to start simple.

"Favourite colour and why?"

"Blue, the colour looks wonderful on you. Your favourite colour?"

"Green" I blurted out without thinking. I widened my eyes. Until recently my favourite colour had always been blue as well. Edward chuckled.

"Why?"

"It's the colour of your eyes." I blurted out again. I cupped my hand over my mouth. Edward chucked at my response.

"Just for the record, I love your dark brown chocolate eyes too." This time I blushed.

"Your turn."

We stayed out in the gardens for awhile continuing our game of twenty questions. I started getting cold Edward hadn't brought his jacket with him so he lead me back into the hall. He insisted that he would take me home because I was getting cold. Grabbing our things and saying bye to the other we headed to parking lot. Edward had driven his own car so we didn't have to ride back with the rest. He walked me up to my apartment.

"Would you like to come in?" Since it was still early I wouldn't mind the extra company.

"Sure" He smiled his crooked smile at me. I felt my heart stop and forgot to breath. He leaned in towards me. If I hadn't stopped breathing I think I would be hyperventilating at the present moment.

"Breath Bella" He whispered and leaned back chuckling to himself. I blushed and turned to the door sticking in my key only to find it unlocked. I frowned, I thought we had locked it before we left, Alice wasn't coming home tonight she said she was staying with Jasper. I opened the door to the apartment.

"Bella."

My eyes widened and I screamed at the sound of my name. Edward pulled me into him and held me against him. I felt myself go dizzy and the pool of darkness took over.

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you liked the chapter, sorry for the cliffy, I had to make it interesting! Alice, Rose and Bella's dresses in my profile!

Okay, so some bad news for you all. I haven't had much time lately so the next chapter won't be up until Friday/Saturday the latest. I'm really sorry. I have a busy life and everything else takes priority. Please don't kill me!

**At least 40 reviews for this chapter please!** I know it's a bit to ask since I can't update until the weekend but I promise you lots of drama and a good chapter next update!

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**


	11. Haunting Nightmares

**A/N:** Cliff hangers are just awful! I'm sorry it's taken so long but this chapter was hard to write. I hope you like it, don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** Recognize anything? Then it's Stephenie Meyer's work not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Haunting Nightmares**

**Edward POV**

Bella asked me to come in to keep her company, I happily obliged wanted to spend more time with her too. She gave me a breathtaking smile turning to open the door.

"Bella" I heard her name being called from inside the apartment, whoever called her named made her scream. Reacting on instincts I pulled her towards me and clung onto her. I felt her body go limp into mine, a rush of worry came through me.

"Bella" I called her name in frenzy, she looked like she had fainted and was very pale. When she didn't respond I picked her up in bridal style carrying her into the apartment. As soon as I walked through the door I was pushed into the wall with Bella still in my arms. I struggled to get loose but the grip tightened on my shoulder. I shoved back and the person stumbled letting go of my arm.

"What did you do to her?" the voice sounded husky and low, the same voice as before. I looked right at him. His voice was filled with venom and I took an automatic disliking.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked in a hard, cold tone. Anger boiled through me but my voice showed none of it.

"I'm her boyfriend" He tried to get Bella out of my arms but I held on tightly. I turned away jerking his grip off Bella, I walked over to her couch and laid her down turning to him, staying where I was, placing myself between Bella and the unknown visitor.

"Funny that, she never mention one" My voice was still cold but still showed no signs of anger running through me.

"You think she'd go after someone like you? I know your kind, a player hooked up with half the female population. Have every girl throw themselves at you. Trust me Bella will never go for your type. She belongs to me, you don't stand a chance." I stiffened. He was right Bella would fall for me, she could never love me and the pain deepened to have it confirmed. She deserved better than me but this guy was no better. The guy gave me a smirk when I didn't answer. He took my silence as confirmation and he was right.

"Bella's different. She's mine. She loves me." He said this with authority. Like Bella was a prize that he had won and that angered me. The anger that was well hidden up to this point surfaced. I clenched my fist fighting the urge to hit the guy. Bella started to stir behind me and I turned my attention back to her. I brushed her hair back with my hand.

"Bella can you hear me?" my anger changing to anxiety. Was she okay? Please let her be okay.

"Edward…" She muttered before opening her eyes.

"Bella, it's okay."

"Edward?" She repeated my name. I felt my heart soar.

"I'm here." She turned her head to face me as I held one of her small hands in my own. Her chocolate brown eyes flash fear and widened. I felt someone move behind me and tensed. She clenched onto my hand squeezing tightly. The fear was still in her eyes and all I wanted was to take that away to make her safe again, to protect her.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Edward…" Hoping the face I wanted to see the most was there around me.

"Bella, it's okay." I relaxed at the sound of his soothing voice. Edward was here, it wasn't a nightmare. I opened my eyes slowly but still couldn't see the face I wanted to see. I called his name again, he soothing voice answered.

"I'm here" He was here. I felt him slip his hand over my own and relaxed at his touch. I turned my head and saw the familiar face that I would recognize anywhere. I was relieved to see Edward until… I saw him. He moved behind Edward, I felt Edward tense up at his movement. I knew fear must have been shown through me. I clung onto his hand tightly not even realizing I was squeezing it like my life depended on it.

"Bella" I recognized the husky voice. He looked the same as he did months before and in my dreams, tanned, dark hair, dark eyes only taller than before. Jacob.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered. I sat up from what looked like the couch. Last I remembered was Edward pulling me into him and holding me and fainting, I guessed Edward had moved me. Edward moved from the floor and sat next to me wrapping his arms around me. I hadn't realized it but I was shaking with fear. I looked back at Jacob. This Jacob wasn't someone I knew, he eyes showed a hint of darkness and his facial expressions were hard. He wasn't the Jacob I once knew or thought I loved. He looked exactly like the Jacob in my nightmares. I had been having these nightmares frequently especially through the times when Edward and I weren't communicating.

"I came to see my girlfriend but she's in the arms of a trash like him." I felt Edward tense beside me and leaned into him, he visibly relaxed a bit at my touch. Anger soared through me. Jacob had no right to barge in here and accuse Edward of anything.

"Don't you dare speak about Edward like that" I said through my clenched teeth.

"What he isn't a sport athlete of the school, who hooks up with half the female population? He doesn't deserve you Bella, you're mine" I couldn't keep the anger down. I felt like I could hit Jacob.

_Whoa, where did that come from?_

I wasn't usually a violent person but Jacob brought out the worst in me. Edward opened his mouth to answer but I cut him off.

"I'm not yours Jacob. We're done, we're through. I told you to leave me alone."

"You don't mean that Bella, you're mine. You know that's the truth." Jacob moved towards me. Edward gripped tightened around me. But I pulled away, not that I didn't want to. I stood up and walked to Jacob.

"It's not Jacob. Get out, I don't want you here. I've moved on. You cheated on me so don't lecture me about Edward. He's more the man you will ever be. I hate you, got out of me apartment." I said this with as much venom as I could muster holding back the tears that was going to spill over.

"It's not over Bella" Jacob stepped towards me with hard eyes never leaving mine. He grabbed me and kissed me with as much force as he could muster but before I could push him away I felt him being pulled off me. Edward had lunged at him when he grabbed me. He threw a punch at Jacob which sent him toppling to the floor. Jacob stood up and pinned Edward against the wall. I collapsed to the floor when Edward pulled Jacob away. It took all my strength to get up and walk to them. Jacob was hitting Edward in the jaw. I flash of pain went through me. Edward was getting hurt and it was my fault. I couldn't stand to see him in pain. I stepped in trying to pry Jacob off Edward.

"Leave him alone Jacob, get out!" I heard myself yelling but all I could concentrate on was Edward, he was getting hurt. Jacob stopped at a pull of my tug, taking the rest of the strength I had left.

"GET OUT!" I yelled again, this time he obeyed and started walking towards the door, turning back to me before he stepped out.

"It's not over Bella and to let you know I'll be back. It's not the end." He walked out letting the door slam behind him. My legs buckled beneath me and I fell to the ground a second time. Edward crawled towards me reaching me and wrapping his arms around me again. I didn't notice my tears falling until Edward tried wiping them away but I pushed his hands away from my face. He simple just held me. I turned my face into his chest and sobbed my heart out.

"I'm so sor-sorry" I kept apologizing still sobbing.

"It's okay Bella" I heard Edward's soothing voice but I kept sobbing and apologizing. I was scared and frightened but Edward's touch made me feel safe, only if it was for a little while.

I didn't take any notice as to how long I sat there and cried for. Edward held onto me until I was finished. I held onto him never letting go. At one point I felt Edward lifting me up into my room. He placed me on my bed moving away. I clutched onto him even tighter I didn't want him to go.

"Bella, I'm going to find something for you to change into and clean myself up. I won't be long. I promise" I nodded and let my grip fall. He kissed my forehead, moving around my room finding me clothes to change into. The dress wasn't comfortable enough. He left them at the end of my bed before heading out of my room. I turned to him alarmed and eyes wide.

"I'm just going to clean myself up, I won't leave you Bella. Change, I'll be back soon." He left the room and I felt the fear come back to me. I moved from my spot changing quickly hoping Edward would return soon. Edward knocked few moments later and came in carrying a glass of water for me, his bleeding lip looking better. He handed me the glass but I shook my head. He placed it onto my bedside table for later and moved towards me on my bed. He wrapped his arms around me and the fear I felt before vanished. I relaxed into him clutching onto him.

I looked up at Edward he was staring at my face, concern was in his eyes. He had nothing to be worried about I was okay, I was here with him. I let my hand raise and trace his face resting on the cut on his lip.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. Edward took my hand into his.

"I'm fine Bella, don't be sorry. It's not your fault. Don't ever be sorry." I nodded and leaned my head to his chest again. I don't know how long we stayed like that in the silence only holding each other. I didn't know if it was a few minutes or hours but I slowly felt my eyes closing and sleep taking over me, at one point I felt Edward kiss my forehead once more and move me into laying position, then moving away from the bed.

"No" I whimpered tightening my grip on him the fear returning to me.

"Bella I'm sleeping on the couch I won't leave you"

"No, stay here, please." I didn't want him to leave me even to sleep outside I wanted him here holding me. After what felt like ages Edward moved onto the bed pulling me into his arms again. I fell asleep in his arms. The fear had vanished and it felt right to have him here. I felt safe.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Jacob kissed Bella and I couldn't hold in on my anger any longer. I pulled him off Bella and threw a punch at me. He threw a few punches back until Bella told him to get out.

"It's not over Bella and to let you know I'll be back. It's not the end." He slammed the door behind him and Bella collapsed to the ground. I crawled to her from where I was leaning against the wall and wrapped my arms around her holding her. Silent tears starting falling from her eyes it killed me to see evidence of her pain. I didn't think she noticed the tears until I started wiping them away and pushed my hand away. Bella turned to my chest and started sobbing her tears staining my shirt, not that I minded. I would hold her in my arms as long as necessary. She starting apologizing to me but I wouldn't have it. It wasn't her fault, it was never her fault.

"I'm so sor-sorry"

"It's okay Bella" Trying to sooth her. I wanted to protect her and make her feel safe. We sat there for awhile, waiting for her to calm down, when her sobs became sniffles I decided to move her to her bedroom. She leaned her head on my chest when I lifted her up and laid her on the bed and moved away but Bella clutched tighter onto me.

""Bella, I'm going to find something for you to change into and clean myself up. I won't be long. I promise" I didn't want to leave her like this but I wanted her comfortable and I needed to clean my lip it was bleeding for Jacob's punch but I didn't really notice the pain I was too concerned for Bella. She nodded her head and loosened her grip letting me move away. I couldn't help but kiss her forehead and moved away.

I searched around her room trying to find her clothes she would feel comfortable in. I finally found some in her bottom draw of her dressers and laid them on her bed for her surely the dress was uncomfortable to sleep in. I moved towards the door going to clean myself up, Bella turned her head to me wide eyes filled with fear. She didn't want me to leave and I didn't want to leave but she needed to change and I needed to clean myself up.

"I'm just going to clean myself up, I won't leave you Bella. Change, I'll be back soon."

I walked out of her room resisting the strength to run back to her. I quickly cleaned up my lip examining it. It was too deep and would heal fine. I walked into the kitchen pouring Bella some water she needed it after all the tears she had shed. I decided to call Alice as well just in case she was to come home instead of going to Jasper's Bella didn't need the interrogation at the moment.

I dialed Alice's number waiting for her to pick up but received her voice mail instead.

"_You've reached Alice Cullen. I'm unavailable at the moment, most likely shopping or with Jasper. Leave a message I'll call you back!"_

I waited for the beep to leave her a message.

"Alice it's Edward. Just to let you know I'm staying with Bella tonight, something's came up. Don't come home too soon. Don't worry. See you tomorrow."

I shut my phone and placed it on the kitchen table along with my keys and wallet on the kitchen table. I went to the door and locked it picking up Bella's clutch that lay forgotten at the door after the chaotic events of tonight. I picked up the glass of water a brought it to Bella's bedroom knocking before I let myself in. Bella was sitting on her bed changed and looking deep in thought. I handed her the glass of water but she shook her head so I placed it on her bedside table.

I moved towards her and wrapped my arms around her holding her. Bella relaxed into me wrapping her arms around my waist. I watched her intensely looking for any signs of another break down. She turned her head to face me looking straight in my eyes. Guilt washed over her brown orbs, sometimes I wondered if she was able understand my moods through my eyes, I only knew of two people who could, Esme and Alice but only because they knew me my whole life. Bella raised her hand tracing my face and it felt nice to feel her touch. She traced me cheeks and moved my bronze strand of hair from my face moving to my lips stopping at my cut. Guilt was shown in her face rather than her eyes now.

"I'm sorry" She whispered, I was so soft that I had to listen hard to catch it.

"I'm fine Bella," I assured her, taking her small hands into mine.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. Don't ever be sorry" Bella nodded and leaned back into my chest again. We fell into a comfortable silence.

I felt Bella starting to fall asleep on me and looked down at her. Her eyes were slowly drooping fighting to stay open. She gave up after a few moments and let sleep take over her. Good, she needed it she had a full on evening. I kissed her head again and moved her into a laying position moving away from the bed to let her sleep but Bella's grip tightened hold me to her. I was going to go sleep on the couch. I wasn't sure if Bella was comfortable if I slept in the same bed as her.

"No" though her eyes were closed she said it with clarity.

"Bella I'm sleeping on the couch, I won't leave you" I answered.

"No, stay here please." This time it came out with fear in her voice. I couldn't leave her like this I wanted to stay but surely she'd regret it in the morning.

_She wants you to stay, so stay._

_She'll regret it in the morning, go sleep on the couch._

My thoughts were telling me two different things. I sighed I could stay with her now and move away later when she was asleep that way she didn't have to feel uncomfortable and she would be able to sleep. I slid back into her bed with her and took her in my arms. Bella relaxed and fell asleep almost right away.

It was getting late and just past twelve when Bella fell asleep I however wasn't tired, despite the lack of sleep I got the past months sleep didn't come to me I stayed awake watching Bella fall sleeping, her chest raising slowly at each breath she took. I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to take over me. After awhile I heard Bella call my name I jerked my eyes open turning to her but she looked sound asleep, I thought I must have been hearing things when she called me name until she said it again this time pulling me closer and snuggling to my chest. I felt myself smile down at her. She looked like an angel sleep the moonlight in her room shone on her making her glow even more. She was beautiful.

I sighed, I didn't deserve her she was too good. Jacob was right, why would she want someone like me. She wouldn't, she deserved better not someone like me. She never really told me what she thought of me, obviously not like many other girls who only had plans to get me in bed. Many attempted and all had failed. One person was only surely to succeed that and she was asleep in my arms. I've been with many girls but never have I gone any further than kissing and making out. Surprisingly to say, I'm a virgin. Not that I made that well known, even Alice thought I slept with all the girls I was with. But some part of me never when that far knowing that it was something I wanted to share when it felt right. I wondered back to Bella and Jacob, how long were they together, what happened. Had she really loved him? My anger boiled at the thought. If she loved him, how could she love a type of guy like him? He acted like she was his possession was her really like that when they were together, is that why they're no longer together had Bella broken up with him because of that? These were questions only Bella could answer. I spent the rest of the night pondering on Bella and Jacob's relationship coming up with any possible way as to why they broke up and why Bella was so scared.

* * *

**A/N:** Phew, man that took forever to write I kept going back to edit adding this in it took two days. I had to get things right. I'd write something and it wouldn't fit so I had to write it again. I hope you liked the chapter! Most of you guessed it would be Jacob and you were right well done!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Please? I'm hoping for over 40 reviews by tomorrow! I'll start the next chapter soon if I get it done then it'll be up tomorrow but only if you be nice and review!


	12. Saving You

**A/N:** I have a valid excuse! I SWEAR! Sorry for not updating for a week. I had a small writers block, I just had no inspiration to write plus I had the stress of the last week of school before term break, last minute assessments that popped up and on top of that I've caught a cold so I haven't been well.

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie wrote Twilight… I wish I did!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Saving You**

**Edward POV**

I stayed awake all through the night watching Bella sleep but never falling into my own slumber. She didn't talk after calling my name in her sleep and slept soundlessly. I listened to her rhythmic breathing making me feel peaceful and relaxed. At times she would try and snuggle into me further but never once pulled away.

I heard Alice come in around eight o'clock and moving around the apartment. Walking towards Bella's room and poked her head in. I lifted myself of the bed untangling myself from Bella, careful not to wake her up. I walked towards Alice and slipped out of Bella's room but not before checking that Bella was still asleep.

"Edward what happened here? What happened to you!?" I looked around the apartment things were knocked over a picture frame laid broken on the floor. Magazines on the floor and the love seat pushed aside. I sighed and went to push the love seat back and picked up the magazines.

"Edward?" I heard Alice call my name.

"Jacob happened." I kept my back to her. I assumed Alice knew who he was by the intake of breath behind me.

"Tell me everything now." She pulled me to the couch pushing me down to sit.

"Is Bella okay?" I sighed

"She's sleeping, but cried a whole lot last night"

"That bastard" Alice mumbled. I was shocked, my sister never spoke ill of anyone apart from all the girls I've been with. My anger boiled, this Jacob guy must have done something bad to get such a bad reaction from both Alice and Bella.

"Tell me what happened Edward" I paused a moment collecting my thoughts from last night.

"Bella and I came back to the apartment. I dropped her off and walked her to the door. It was unlocked and he was inside" Alice grasped.

"How did he get in?" Alice didn't need to know that Bella asked me to come in, it wasn't necessary and she would make a big deal out of it. It wasn't what Bella needed.

"I don't know he was inside when we came in. Bella sort of fainted-"

"What?!" screeched Alice.

"Shush Alice, Bella's still sleep. She fainted from shock. He frightened her."

"Did he say anything to her?"

"He claimed Bella as his own he refused to accept they weren't together anymore. He threatened her that he would be back" I said this through clenched teeth trying to control the anger I didn't want to surface.

"What happened to your face?"

"He punched me"

"Why?"

"I was being protective over Bella" A small smiled appeared on Alice's lips.

"Finally he knows how to treat a girl right" She giggled.

"Alice, it isn't funny. He kissed her" She abruptly ceased her laughing. I waited for to answer me when she didn't I looked over. Alice sat there silently with clenched fists and shaking from anger. She didn't look like her pixie self but someone ready to explode. I had never seen her this angry except once, when we were younger and Emmett had cut up her favourite dress and used it as cloths to clean his toy cars. I stared blankly at her, slowly her anger died but her eyes still showed a hint of darkness. But slowly filling up with tears, Alice never cried and it had to be something bad for to. I pulled her into me hugging and comforting her. This was something I hadn't done since we were very young. I surprised myself as well as Alice. She wrapped her arms around me, holding me tight to her.

"Edward, don't hurt her" she whispered.

Don't hurt Bella? How can I? It hurt to see her in pain but I couldn't do that to her. I thought back upon the words Jacob said yesterday and my thoughts last night, I came up with a conclusion. Bella didn't deserve someone like me, it was best if I didn't go there to cause her even more pain when she finally realized she was too good for me. No matter how much it hurt me I couldn't do that to her. I untangled myself from Alice.

"I can't promise that Alice. I have to go. Let me know how Bella is when she wakes up." I grabbed my keys, phone and wallet off the table and bolted out the door. I heard Alice yell my name behind me but I didn't stop.

_It's better like this. Bella deserved better, she doesn't need to wake up to this pain you'll cause her."_

I sped towards school campus and my dorm. I repeated the words in my head over and over again but the pain of being apart from Bella when she was this fragile tore me apart but I didn't turn around. I couldn't she needed this or so I convinced myself.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I turned over reaching over for Edward but I felt was my bed sheets and cover around me. The warmth that was beside me was gone. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up looking around the room. I looked at my alarm clock it was just past ten. I heard someone moving around in the kitchen, hoping it was Edward I tried to get up quickly but my clumsiness caught the better of me and I got tangled fall off my bed this a thump. Whoever was in the apartment came running at the sound.

"Bella!" Alice bursted into the room yelling my name.

"Bella are you alright?" Alice ran over to me and helped me up.

"I'm fine Alice" I couldn't help feel a little disappointed that it was Alice. Where was Edward? I felt my eyes fill up with tears. He left me. He must have realized I wasn't good enough, did he think I was still with Jacob? Silent tears fell down my cheeks. Alice got up and handed me a tissue.

"Bella, I'm sorry" Alice hugged me.

"It's not your fault Alice." I whispered wiping the tears away. Edward didn't want me, I knew it couldn't be true that he would take the slightest liking in me. My thoughts flashed back to last night. He took care of me and was being nice for all I knew it could have been a trick and I stupidly fell for it. I fell for him, he made me fall for him. I wiped the rest of my tears in anger. Alice just sat there staring at me.

"Lets do something tonight Alice"

"Are you sure Bella? Do you feel up to it after what happened last night?" She added hesitantly.

"I'm fine, Alice." She looked at me with doubt for a second before declaring our plans for tonight.

"A girls night! I'll call Rose. Go take a shower" She bounced out of the room to call Rosalie.

I untangled myself from my bed sheets and folded them, something I usually didn't do but today it gave me a reason to do something. Helping me keep my mind of Edward. As I gathered my toiletries to take a shower I heard my cell start ringing. I looked around my room searching for my phone when I noticed my clutch on the desk. I reached over pulling my phone out glancing at the caller ID, _Edward_, I wondered how he got my number? When I remember last night he has asked from mine and given his in return when we went for a walk in the garden, it brought back memories of last night and I couldn't handle it at the present moment. I wanted forget so I left the cell ringing and went to take my shower.

I took my time wanting to drag out the unlimited hours I had ahead of me. I checked my cell again when I got out, I couldn't resist the urge. _Three missed calls, four messages and one voicemail_. I checked my missed calls before dialing my voicemail. Edward. Edward and Edward. I knew the voicemail would be from Edward too so I just deleted that as well as the four unread messages. As I just finished deleting them a new message came through my cell vibrating in my hand. I flipped it open. _Edward_, deciding to read it this time I opened it.

"_Bella, this is the 5__th__ txt. Let me know how you are._

_Alice won't say a thing. Answer me please, we need to talk._

_I'm worried about you._

_Edward."_

I sighed before I hit reply typing the message quickly.

"_Edward, I'm sorry. I need time._

_Bella."_

I hit send before I could change the text to telling him how much I wanted to talk but I couldn't put myself through that. "We need to talk" it didn't sound too good. Edward obviously didn't want me and I didn't want to put myself in harms way by pulling myself onto its path. I turned my cell to silent and sat at my desk dazed and lost in thought. Why didn't Edward stay? Had he really even liked me? It didn't have to hurt so much, we weren't even together as much as I wanted it to be. I was so lost in my thought that I didn't even notice when Alice along with Rose walked into my room.

"Bella!?" Alice chirped right in my ear, I snapped instantly out of my trace. Rose was waving a hand in from on my face attempting to get me attention.

"Sorry, yes?"

"Bella, we've been calling your name for the last five minutes. Were you off with the pixies?" Rosalie asked her face now masked with concern.

"No Alice got me back."

"Sorry I chirped in your ears, but was the only why we got your attention" Alice apologized.

"Don't worry about it" I answered still dazed and turned to look out the window. While Rosalie moved to sit on my bed but Alice stayed where she was on my side.

"Girls night tonight, how about pizza and we got get a few movies out?" Alice asked. Rosalie added her contribution demanding we watch Mean Girls tonight; it was an all time chick flick. Alice argued demanding to watch 27 Dresses. I tuned out again on their bickering loosing myself in my thoughts. Why wasn't I good enough for Edward? He finally realized I wasn't like the other girls he has dated, I didn't even compare to them. I knew I wasn't that special or that pretty. But it hurt to have in confirmed especially by someone I was falling for. If I wasn't up to that standard now then I'll do what it takes to prove that I can be just like Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella?" Alice chirped in my ear again this time making me jump.

"Sorry? You were saying?" Alice raised an eyebrow at me. I knew her well enough to know that she was desperate to say something but decided on letting it go for now. Rosalie, however I wasn't so lucky with.

"Bella, what's going on? Don't think about it. He doesn't know what he's missing." She smiled at me and I gave her a small smile back. Of course he does, he realized and that's why he's not here.

"So Bella, we've decided on both movies. Lets hit the mall!" Alice bounced.

"Okay" I reluctantly got up. Alice stopped and stared at me as well as Rosalie who had her jaw half opened.

"Did you just agree to go shopping? With Alice?" when she composed herself. I shrugged.

"It will be fun, lets go!" I put on a bright smile and walked out of the room dragging Rosalie of my bed by the arm with a very happy bouncy Alice behind us.

We did end up having fun, I was still forced into clothes that I didn't necessarily feel comfortable in but I didn't mind this time around, it was time to step out of my comfort zone. We spent hours at the mall trying on all sorts of outfit, usually ending up buying them and by the time we were done we had multiple shopping bags, more than we could carry.

I flopped down on my seat in the food court, Rosalie doing the same whilst Alice bounced off you go get us something to eat.

"I love that girl, but there's only so much shopping you can handle" I laughed at Rose's comment. Though Rosalie enjoyed shopping she wasn't as passionate about it like Alice was.

"Come one Rose, you had fun!" I smiled back her.

"What's 'cause the sudden change Bella?" She asked seriously this time.

"Nothing, I just felt like a change" Rose raised an eyebrow at me.

"Alice filled me in last night." I felt my fake smile falter a bit.

"With what exactly" I fidgeted with my hands on my lap.

"About Jacob, I'm sorry if it wasn't her place to say, she was worried about you…" Rosalie trialed off wondering if I was going to burst out yelling at her.

"It's alright Rose, I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself. I should have, you're a good friend to me." Rosalie smiled at me.

"It'd fine Bella, we love you, you know, we care about you. Not just Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I but Edward too" I looked up at her stunned. No she was wrong Edward didn't care he was fooling with me.

"No you're wrong, Edward doesn't care. Why should he, I'm not what he expects I'm not good enough for him. I'm not like those other girls!" I threw my hands in the air and the landed on the table. It wasn't the first time I thought I never was good enough for a guy, but it was the first time that I voiced it for a particular girl. Rose reached over and grabbed me hand clutching it tightly.

"Don't ever talk like that Bella, you don't see yourself clearly, he cares for you that much you can see in his eyes at the way he looks at you. There's something more, it isn't like the way he looks at those other girls. You'll never be one of those other girls because you're Bella and we love you for who you are. If you think you're not good enough, the way I see it. It's the other way around. He just needs to stop denying his feelings and go after you." I sat there stunned.

"Thank you, I love you all too you know, you're the best friends I've had in a long time." I smiled genuinely at Rose giving her had a squeeze.

"Bella, just don't go changing who you are to be someone who you're not." Rose squeezed back and let go. Alice came bouncing back with one salad, two sandwiches and three juices.

"What did I miss?"

"Long story" Rose and I said at the same time causing us to burst out laughing. Alice gave us a confused look but shrugged it off. We sat and talking having lunch, it was awhile since I had one of these girly days, the last fun time I could remember was with Renee a couple of years back.

Emmett and Jasper joined us halfway through they claimed that they were going to see a movie but just happened to run into us. None of the three of us believed them so they admitted to the truth, they missed their girlfriends and accused me of stealing them which caused Alice and Rosalie to both kiss and smack them. I laughed at the couple but could help feel I was missing out and there was only one person to replace it.

Emmett and Jasper help load the bags into Alice's car and a great proportion into the back of Emmett's Jeep, we had that many bags. Alice's car was a bit too small to fit that many bags.

We got back to the apartment well into the afternoon. Alice shooed the boys out one they helped bring all the bags up. They groaned trudging out but not before giving their girls a very long good bye kiss. I rolled my eyes at them and walked into my room carrying some bags which were mine and putting them away. I probably wouldn't wear these now. Rosalie's words hit me, why should I change who I am for Edward there are plenty of guys out there. On second thoughts maybe I could put them to use. I smiled and went out to get the rest of the bags.

I changed into a pair of comfortable pyjamas they were one thing Alice allowed me to buy today in my area of comfort but only if she was allowed to choose them so there I was in a pair of silk pink pyjamas. I checked my cell again realizing I forgot I had it on silent. _Two missed calls._ I sighed scrolling down the missed calls, one from Edward and another from an unknown number. I frowned but decided to leave it.

Alice and Rose were both changed, Rose had brought a overnight bag earlier when I came back into the room. Both setting up the DVD player to play the movies, I went to the kitchen getting us snacks. I came back into the room carrying our snacks, Alice and Rose had their heads together whispering but pulled apart once they heard me walk into the room. I raised an eyebrow at them but not questioning them.

"Oh, gossip time first girls! Rose, how was your date with Emmett the other night?" Alice asked. Rosalie laughed and launched into a full detail account of where Emmett took her.

"We sat there watching the show it was so romantic. God, I love that man. He's good at everything too." Rose finished wriggling her eyebrows, Alice and I bursted out laughing.

"Rose! That's my brother!" Alice exclaimed

"So? You think I like hearing about the things you do with _MY_ brother? We're even" Alice chucked a cushion at Rose who chucked one back, I sat there laughing at them. When they both decided to gang up on me and chucked both cushions at me starting a pillow fight. We were in a fit of giggles and took us awhile to calm down.

"Okay ladies forget your problems and lets get this part-tay started!" Alice plugged her iPod and cranked up the music belting out the lines of the first song that came on.

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes_

Rosalie and I joined in with the next lines it was one of my favourite songs at the moment.

_You PMS like bitch  
I would know._

_And you over think  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right_

_  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you)You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you)But you don't really want to go-o_

_  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

We danced around to the song. I let all my problems go and just concentrated on having and it was fun, even uncoordinated I was successful in not tripping over once. Once we finished the song we flopped down on the couch ready to start our night of girl movies! For that night I completely forgot Edward Cullen ever existed.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter Eleven! I'll get chapter 12 started soon, I'm sorry please don't kill me for not putting Edward and Bella together but don't worry they will be soon! R&R!!

Song: Hot N Cold - Katy Perry

REVIEW!

Give me over 300 reviews and I'll give you the next chapter!


	13. One Step At A Time

**A/N:** So as I sit here with swollen cheeks and ice packs (I got my wisdom teeth out, trust me it's not so nice) I give you the long awaited chapter 12! Sadly I didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted. They've dropped lately. So hopefully this chapter will bring it up!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**One Step at A Time**

**Bella POV**

The week passed and I still hadn't talked to Edward. Frankly, I avoided him. I didn't return his calls, answer his text messages and dodged him whenever I saw him coming at me. He eventually got the message and stayed away. I didn't need the extra stress with the half yearly exams. I took one challenge at a time and the exams were my top priority, the week flew by fast and I sat my last exam for Classic Literature. I thought I did fairly well considering it was my best area of literature.

I walked into the campus parking waiting for Alice to pick me up. My truck was in repair because it broke down earlier in the week. Rosalie offered to look at it but didn't have much time either due to her examinations so therefore I had to live with getting a ride from either from Alice or Rose to and from my exams and if necessary Emmett as well.

However the car the pulled up on the curb was not a yellow Porsche but a shiny silver Volvo. This was Edward's car, was Alice driving it or was Edward? My question was almost answered immediately when the window was winded down. Edward leaned over from where he was sitting.

"Bella, I know we're not on good terms, but please let me take you home"

"What about Alice?"

"I've called her, she's fine with it." I bit on my bottom lip. Did I really want Edward to take me home?

"Well I'm not." I turned on my heel and walked in the opposite direction, I didn't care if I had to walk the whole way home. I wouldn't be able to handle sitting in the closed area with Edward. I didn't walk very far before Edward got out of the Volvo and caught up to me.

"Bella, come on please?" I turned to him his eyes pleading me.

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you. I've missed you" I felt my cheeks grow warm. Edward lifted a hand touching my cheek.

"Okay" I whispered dazzled by him. Curse him for having that effect on me. He led me to the car opening the door for me like the night at the dance. I got in composing myself as he made his way over to the driver's seat. Edward slid in effortlessly and hit the gas shooting us forward with ease. We stayed in complete silent for awhile. I was nervous biting on my bottom lip and twisting my hand on my lap.

"Bella…" Edward started and then sighed. I turned my head to face him but he was staring straight ahead like he had to hold his concentration.

"I'm sorry" he finished. I sat there stunned. Edward pulled the gear into parking. We arrived at the apartments and I hadn't noticed the whole ride there. He turned to me.

"Bella, I'm sorry for everything. It was wrong on me to leave you in such a fragile state. I'm sorry that after the progress at the dance we took a step back. I was an idiot" He looked down at his hands. I slowly slipped my hand into his. Edward looked up at me into my eyes, surprised.

"It wasn't your place to stay, you didn't have to. I understand" I more than understood, I understood I wasn't like Lauren or Jessica, I understood that he didn't want me like he wanted those other girls.

"It killed me more then ever to stay away. But I couldn't hurt you."

"Am I not good enough for you?" I demanded. I was angry now and I didn't know why I care so much as to how he thought of me. Edward looked taken aback at my outburst.

"No," His voice was hard now. I felt my eyes fill up with tears, _I wasn't good enough._

"You're too good for me. I can't bare to hurt you, Bella. I can't deny the attraction I have to you but I can't hurt you. I just can't." He looked deep into my eyes, he was telling the truth. I didn't say anything.

"I've asked before Bella, I would really like it if we could be friends." I didn't want to be friends, I wanted something more, though I should I trusted Edward but I gave him a smile none the less and nodded.

"Friends." He gave me one of his crooked smiles making my breath hitch and freeze. Edward chuckled feeling me tighten my grip on his hand. I blushed and let go. I made a move to get out of the car before getting out turning back to Edward, who made no move to get out.

"Coming?" I gave him a wink and got out making my way to the elevator. Edward quickly caught up to me slipping a hand into mine and pulling me towards the open elevator doors. Being clumsy I tripped causing Edward to slip an arm around my waist to steady me.

"Have you always been this clumsy?" He laughed. I smacked him on the arm, hurting me more than him and stalked off. I felt I was walking on cloud. Friends were better than nothing at all.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I just finished sitting my Chemistry exam and walking to my car when I saw Bella waiting on the curb; I knew she didn't have her truck because Alice mentioned it broke down earlier during the week. I phoned Alice quickly telling her that I'd drop Bella home. Alice happily obliged not having to stop shopping to pick up Bella. I had to talk to Bella. I couldn't resist anymore. I could when she was around people, when she was with Alice or Rose it reminded me that she was just another face I would hurt. But by herself all I could concentrate on was Bella and I needed her, I pined for her, her voice, her touch. I pulled up next to her and winded the window down and leaned over.

"Bella, I know we're not on good terms but please let me take you home" I pleaded with her.

"What about Alice?"

"I've called her, she's fine with it." She bit her bottom lip looking absolutely irresistible.

"Well I'm not." She answered and walked away. I quickly got out of the car catching up to her.

"Bella, come on please?" She turned to me. I hoped my pleading eyes worked. I missed her and I needed to talk to her, standing this close is proximity I couldn't walk away even though I knew I should, I couldn't stay away from her.

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you. I've missed you" admitting the truth. I saw the wonderful rose red appear of her cheeks and I couldn't resist but touch her.

"Okay" she whispered. I couldn't fight the smile that appeared on my face. I lead her back to the car opening the door for her. I got into the car and drove off. Bella stayed quiet for most of the ride when I looked over she was biting her bottom lip, it took all I had not to lean over and kiss her. Her hands in her lap were twisting around each other, she was nervous. I couldn't bare the silence I needed to hear her angelic voice.

"Bella…" She turned her head to face me. We arrived at the apartments faster than usual due to my speeding. I didn't think Bella noticed until I pulled the gear into parking.

"I'm sorry" I finished. I owed her that. Bella seemed to be speechless and sat there stunned so I continued hoping she would forgive me even if I didn't deserve it.

"Bella, I'm sorry for everything. It was wrong on me to leave you in such a fragile state. I'm sorry that after the progress at the dance we took a step back. I was an idiot" I looked down at my hands ashamed of my actions the week before. I felt a small hand slip into my own. The electric current ran through me like it always did at her touch. I looked up in surprise, only to have her deep chocolate brown eyes looking backing into mine.

"It wasn't your place to stay, you didn't have to. I understand" What did she mean by that? How could she understand, does she know what she does to me? Does she know how much it hurts to stay away? She had to know why. I had to tell her.

"It killed me more then ever to stay away. But I couldn't hurt you." I saw her eyes slowly change to anger.

"Am I not good enough for you?" Came Bella's outburst. It caught me by surprise. How could she think that?

"No," my voice was hard, how can she ever think that.

"You're too good for me. I can't bare to hurt you. Bella, I can't deny the attraction I have to you but I can't hurt you. I just can't." She had to know. I looked deep in her eyes trying to pass through the truth to her. She was more that good enough, I wasn't worth it. Bella didn't answer me and it worried me. Was I not good enough for her? I couldn't be nothing with her I needed her around even if she didn't want me the same way.

"I've asked before Bella, I would really like it if we could be friends." I took the easy way out. Friends, that way I can't hurt her too much no matter how much I suffered with me feelings for her. She gave me a smile and nodded. I couldn't help feel my hopes drop, maybe she did only want to be friends.

"Friends." Bella confirmed. I mentally hit myself for suggesting that. I should've just kissed her. My face pulled a smile that had a dazzling effect on every girl and it worked with Bella, I felt her hand tighten its grip and let out a low chuckle. She blushed and let go. The warmth disappeared I desperately wanted her hand in mine again. But Bella made a move to get out of the car.

_Ask her to stay, ask to take her somewhere!_ My brain screamed to me, I opened my mouth ask her when she turned around the said the sexiest thing I have ever heard.

"Coming?" giving me a wink she got out and walked towards the elevator, her hips swayed seductively with no intention. I internally groaned this girl was going to become the death of me. I jumped out of the car running to catch up to her. I slipped my hand into hers it felt right, pulling Bella towards the open elevator but being Bella she tripped. I wrapped an around her waist to steady her.

"Have you always been this clumsy?" I laughed. Bella smacked me on the arm and stalked toward the elevator. I let out a small laugh and followed her retreating form. Her walk was seductive and she didn't even know it.

_Control Edward. Control._

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was flying to Forks in three days to visit Charlie over the Christmas break. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were flying off tonight to Seattle to spend time with Rose and Jasper's parents then driving down to Forks to visit Alice and Emmett's parents. Edward was intending to fly with the four but upon hearing I was flying alone offered to fly with me as well as driving me to Forks. That I could say I was looking forward to.

Edward and I spent the afternoon catching up and learning more of each other. I was surprised to learn that Edward was taking a course in medicine and planned to become a doctor.

"It's not something I admit very often"

"Why not? Don't girls ask you what you study?"

"No… they're more interested in other things." He said a bit uncomfortable. I mouth formed an "o"

"Oh" I blushed having realize what he meant.

"You're probably the first that's asked" I blushed again.

We dropped Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper off at the airport like planned, we took two cars considering the amount of luggage that Alice had alone. I don't know much luggage that girl needed.

"Bella, what happens if I need something and its here? Then that's completely pointless of having it!" Was her answer when I asked her if she had packed enough. Rose, Emmett and Edward just laughed at me. Jasper gave Alice and quick kiss and continued loading her baggage into the car.

After were dropped off the Hale and the two Cullen's off at the airport Edward and I basically lounged around the apartment for the rest of the evening just enjoying each other's company.

I woke up Saturday morning to my phone buzzing on my bedside table. I reached over to get it only to be tangled up in my bed sheets falling to the floor with a thud.

"Ow!" I had hit my head lightly on the end of the bed frame, rubbing my head I reached over to my still buzzing phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella, Can you open the door for me?" I was confused. Edward must have sensed my confusion.

"I've been standing outside for about five minutes trying to get you to open the door."

"Oh! Sorry. Hold on" I untangled myself from the bed sheets still holding my phone to my ear I walked to open the door. Edward was standing there in faded jeans and snug t-shirt that hung onto every muscle on his upper body. I nearly groaned out loud right there and then. Why did he have to look so good at this time in the morning? I shut my phone and turned away saving myself from an embarrassment.

After a minute I heard Edward close the door behind him. I turned around to face him. He walked up to me raising a hand to trace my forehead. Confused I gave him a puzzled look.

"What happened here?" Still confused I walked over to the mirror in the hallway a red mark was visible just under my hairline. It must have been where I bumped my head. My appearance however I was more mortified by hair looked like a stack of hay on top of my head and I crease's on my cheek where I slept. I turned back to Edward.

"Be right back" I walked into my room brushing my teeth quickly and tried to tame my hair. Unable to leave it out I tied it back into a pony tail. I pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt not wanting Edward to wait any longer. When I walked into the living room Edward no where to be seen I heard rummaging in the kitchen and figured Edward was in there. I found him with his head stuck in our fridge.

"Hey, raid your own fridge" He turned around to face me startled but it was quickly replaced with amusement.

"There's nothing in our fridge, that's what happens when you share with Emmett" He gave me a smirk and turned back to the fridge.

"Well there's nothing in ours either, Alice and I emptied it since we're both gone for two weeks" Edward groaned and turned back to me.

"What are you doing here anyway?" though it was just past nine it was still early for my liking and I didn't exactly go to bed early the night before.

"I needed your help with something" Edward admitted, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"At this time?" I questioned.

"Well, I need you to help with a last minute Christmas present"

"Wouldn't Alice be better at this?"

"She would but she's not here so you'll have to do." Edward said, dragging me out the door by my arm before he even finished his sentence.

"Whoa, what's the rush? Hold on let me get my things" I pulled away from his touch no matter how much I didn't want to. I grabbed purse stuffing my wallet and phone into it and hurried back to Edward.

Edward drove us to a small shopping street that I was unfamiliar with he parked the Volvo and lead me into a small jewellery store.

"Wow" I gasped when I walking inside. The small jewellery store was small but had exquisite jewellery that would be the envy of every girl that wore something from it. I wondered why Edward would bring me here to help him pick a present. Was there someone Edward had in mind that he was picking for? The thought made me frown. As I walked and looked around the store Edward talking to the clerk behind the counter. I came to a stop at the section where displays of bracelets were shown. I was always fond of bracelets, wishing I was able to afford to buy an exquisite one for myself. I didn't hear Edward come up to me or the clerk stand before me until he spoke.

"Is there something you like, miss?" I blushed.

"Oh no I was just having a look" I turned to Edward.

"What did you need help picking?" I asked him.

"Er, I just needed your opinion on some special item you think a girl would like." He gave me a small smile. I felt my heart drop, oh so he came here for me to pick an exquisite and expensive piece of jewellery for someone else. I continued to look at the bracelets. I saw one that stood out to me. It was simple but very elegant. It was silver but the chain wasn't linked with usual oval shapes of mental but by hearts. It was beautiful. I couldn't tare my eyes away from it.

"Try in on Bella" Edward said from next to me. I guess he was watching me stare at the bracelet.

"What? No, you're picking something for someone. I should be helping"

"Go on. Sir, could we try that please?" Edward asked the clerk politely pointing at the bracelet that I was looking at. The clerk pulled it out from under the counter, it looked even more beautiful out in the open. I touched it with the tips of my finger.

"Would you like to try it on, miss?" I looked over at Edward who gave me an encouraging look. I bit on the bottom of my lip but nodded yes.

"May I?" asked Edward when the clerk was about to place it on my wrist. I looked up in surprise, Edward gave me his crooked smile having me dazzled and clasped the bracelet onto my wrist, his eyes never leaving mine.

"It's beautiful against your skin, Miss" the clerk commented, breaking mine and Edward's intensive stare. I blushed and looked down at it. It was really beautiful, I loved it but there was no way I could afford it.

"We'll take it." again my heart dropped even deeper, a girl was lucky to receive something like this from Edward but this bracelet too I couldn't help but feel jealous and angry at the thought. Once Edward had purchased the bracelet and it put away in its velvet case we headed back out into his Volvo.

"Bella, was there anywhere else you wanted to go?" I heard Edward distinctively ask me, I shook my head no. At the moment my stomach decided to rumble loudly. Edward chuckled.

"Lunch it is" Edward drove to a small Italian place called La Bella. How ironic, Edward came around the car to open my door before I could get my seat belt undone. I blushed and mumbled a thank you as I got out. As we walked into the restaurant Edward took my hand leading us to the front.

"Two please" He asked the hostess who had her mouth opened and eyes wide. Of course that was the expected reaction to Edward, who wouldn't be weak at the knees at the sight of him. She smiled at him pointedly and led us off to a table swaying her hips and checking back if he was looking. Edward, who still hadn't let go of my hand clutched onto it even tighter, if I hadn't been a bit angry at the thought of Edward giving some other girl an expensive present for Christmas I would've thought the situation was funny. We sat down, the hostess turned to Edward smiling at him pointedly before tell us our server would be right out. The server, another girl with bleach blonde hair came out asking Edward would like to drink, trying to flirt in the process. He waved a hand at me gesturing me to order first. The server, whose name I read as Nicole, turned to me giving me a glare.

"Just a coke thanks"

"Two coke please" She left after Edward ordered, but not before giving him a pointed smile like the hostess.

"Bella, are you alright? You've hardly said anything since we left the store." I gave Edward a weak smile. I couldn't hold the present thing against him. It could be for his mother for all I knew.

"I'm fine" I answered. Nicole came back with our drinks and asked us what we would like. I ordered the first thing on the menu, mushroom ravioli. While she took Edward's order I looked around the restaurant. It was small but cozy and had a sense of warmth and home to it. Edward was staring at me intensely when I looked back at him.

"What?" thinking I had something on my face. Edward just shook his head and gave me his infamous crooked smile. Nicole came back with our meal giving Edward another flirtatious look. Edward just smiled politely as I rolled me eyes.

"Let me know if I can get you _anything_ at all" She emphasized the word anything, the look on Edward face was too much, it was partly a polite smile but I could see the grimace in it. I couldn't help but laugh. She turned to me giving me a glare and walked away, like the hostess swaying her hips.

"Something funny, Miss Swan?" Edward asked me, I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"Nope, nothing at all." I unrolled my utensils and started eating. Edward gave me another look before starting upon his meal too. We made small talk through the meal. When we were about done Edward excused himself to go to the bathroom. I was fidgeting with my fingers waiting for him when his phone rang from across the table. I looked around to see if he was coming. His phone kept ringing. I wasn't sure weather to answer it or not, it was attracting unwanted attention. I hesitantly reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the cliffy of whoever's on the phone ) I thought I might leave you in suspense. I'm currently writing the next chapter for you all which will be out soon, if you're all nice and give me **40 reviews!** PLEASE?


	14. Bonus Chapter 2: Jewellery Store EPOV

**A/N:** Hey, many of you asked for an Edward's POV for the jewellery store plot, I wasn't able to find a way where it would tie in with the next chapter so I decided to add a bonus chapter of that last chapter in EPOV. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, I just write the plot.

* * *

**BONUS CHAPTER 2**

**Jewellery Store**

**Edward POV**

I needed a present, I needed the perfect present for her but I couldn't think of what to get her. There wasn't anything I could think of that fit. It was either too plain or not good enough. I wanted it to be perfect, perfect for her and I needed help. There was only one person I could turn too and it meant, again bruising my deflating ego. I dialed Alice's number hoping she would have landed by now to be able to pick up her phone.

"Hello" I sighed in relief when I heard Alice's chirpy voice on the other end.

"Alice, I need your help. I need a present"

"Hold up Edward, you need my help?" I rolled my eyes. She knew what I meant, she just wanted me to say it.

"Yes, Alice, I need your help" I heard her giggle on the other side of the phone and distinctively heard Emmett yell out his input.

"Man, his ego is deflating big time. Remind me to kiss Bella when she gets here" I could hear Rose smack Emmett. I chuckled.

"He deserved that"

"Sure did, so what do you help with Edward?" Alice asked.

"I need the perfect present one that would fit her." hoping Alice would understand who "her" was; I didn't want to go saying it out loud. I hardly bought girls any type of presents, apart from my mother and Alice and of course Rosalie but that wasn't a hard choice.

"Why don't you take someone to help you pick it?" I sighed; maybe Alice didn't know who I meant.

"There's no one to take, if you haven't noticed you're on the other side of the country Alice."

"Bella's there with you take her, I have to go Edward. I'll see you soon. Bye!" Alice hung up on me. Frustrated I pinched the bridge of my nose. I couldn't get Bella to help. I couldn't risk it. We were just becoming friends. She had just started accepting me again. But then again, maybe it wouldn't hurt. A plan formed in my head.

_Of course! Why didn't you think of it before Edward!_

I rushed out of the dorms to my Volvo and sped towards Bella's apartment. On the way I receive a text, deciding not to stop to read it I pressed the accelerator and sped faster. I parked outside and made my way towards her apartment. The text was from Alice.

_Brandon's Gems_

_Unit2/36 Fifth Avenue_

I smiled at the text, Alice was a lifesaver. I remember her taking me to this store a few months ago because she needed to pick something up and dragged me along for the fun of it. This place wasn't too expensive but pricey enough to have exquisite jewellery.

_Perfect!_

I knocked on Bella's apartment door hoping she was up and ready so we could leave straight away. I couldn't wait any longer. Plus, I was desperate to spend some time with her too. Bella didn't answer after five minutes of yelling and banging. I didn't want her neighbours to complain about the noise it was just past nine in the morning. I opted to call Bella instead hoping she would let me in. After a few rings I heard the voice that brought a smile to my face.

"Hello?"

"Bella, Can you open the door for me?" I could sense her confusion and laughed silently.

"I've been standing outside for about five minutes trying to get you to open the door"

"Oh! Sorry. Hold on" I heard her ruffle a bit, probably getting out of bed. Oh god, what an image that would be.

_Keep your thoughts straight Edward. Don't ruin this._

I shook my head getting rid of the bad images I had of Bella. A few moments later the angel I was just thinking of opened the door. She looked adorable in a plain blue pyjama bottoms and white tank top, the tank top had ridden up a few inches revealing her smooth stomach that I desperately wanted to touch and feel.

She was really trying to kill me, even having just woken up and hair still a mess she looked more beautiful and pure than ever. It took me awhile to get a hold of myself. Bella by then had turned away from me allowing me to let myself in. She turned back to me again after a few moments letting me relish her features. I couldn't look away from her, her lips, her cheeks, nose and those eyes. I internally groaned. I notice a red line across a forehead under her hairline. What was that? Did she hurt herself? I walked over and traced it with my fingers, worry ran through me. How did it get there? She gave me an adorable confused look.

"What happened here?" again with confusion on her face she pulled away from my touch.

_No! Don't move._ Her skin felt soft against mine and left a burning sensation on my fingertips. Bella moved to the hallway mirror examining her mark. Instead of answering me she told be she'd be back and walking into her room out of sight.

It took a lot of will power not to follow her in there and do things to her that I could only ever dream of doing. I shook my head again composing myself. Needing a distraction I walked into the kitchen looking for something to drink. I was looking for a drink in their fridge when Bella came back into the room.

"Hey, raid your own fridge" I heard her sweet melodic voice from behind me.

"There's nothing in our fridge, that's what happens when you share with Emmett" that technically wasn't true but Emmett was over enough times in order have no food left. I gave her a smirk and turned back to the fridge.

"Well there's nothing in ours either, Alice and I emptied it since we're both gone for two weeks" I groaned but turned back to Bella none the less.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I felt my heart drop a bit. Maybe she didn't want me here? I couldn't really tell her that I wanted to spend time with her, she probably would kick me out the door this minute instead I opted to telling her the other reason why I came by.

"I needed your help with something" She raised a perfect eyebrow on her stunning face.

"At this time?" I hoped she wasn't annoyed at me for waking up her at this time, I wasn't sure if Bella was the type to sleep in or not, growing up with Alice she was up at the crack of dawn.

"Well, I need you to help with a last minute Christmas present"

"Wouldn't Alice be better at this?" Oh how Alice would but she isn't here.

"She would but she's not here so you'll have to do." I didn't want to waste anymore time. I would rather spend quality time with Bella doing something other than shopping for a Christmas present. I grabbed her wrist and tugged her towards the door.

"Whoa, what's the rush? Hold on let me get my things" Bella said before pulling away from my grip. I felt the warmth disappear straight away, her warm, soft skin. Again my fingertips burnt from our contact.

The car ride to Brandon's was comfortable, no awkward silences like with most girls. I couldn't be happier with Bella there next to me, she seemed intrigued by the sites flashing past us. I wondered if she knew how fast we were going not that it mattered. I've never once been in a crash. I drove to Brandon's parking the Volvo and opening the door for Bella.

I heard a soft gasp as we walked into the store. It was perfect, I would have to thank Alice for this later. I smiled and walked up to the clerk with Bella behind still intrigued by contents in the store. She looked so angelic with her face masked in awe it was stunning and a beautiful sight, I hoped to see it more often with the amount of time I would spend with her. I turned to the clerk asking for some assistant.

"I was wondering sir, if you could help me find a piece that is exquisite and breathtaking, not too expensive though" I had no problem with the amount of money I could spend but I knew for a fact the person I was spending it on didn't like having money spent on her.

"Is it for the miss over there" He asked pointing to Bella who seemed to have stopped to look at something on display at the counter. The smile on her face was brilliant and brought a glow to her face. I couldn't help but smiling either.

"I know the perfect thing" the clerk led me to where Bella stood.

"Is there something you like, miss?" the clerk asked Bella who seemed startled, she must have not heard us come towards her.

"Oh no I was just having a look" Bella turned to me.

"What did you need help picking?" she asked. I stumbled on forming my answer, hoping not to give too much away.

"Er, I just needed your opinion on some special item you think a girl would like." I gave her a smile and hope she didn't think too much of it. I saw some light leave Bella's eyes when she heard my answer. Maybe she did think of it the wrong way. I wanted to reassure her that it wasn't like that but it would have given away the obvious.

Bella turned back to the bracelets before I could fully read the emotions in her eyes. She seemed to be intrigued by one particular bracelet I leant down to have a look. It was a silver chain linked with hearts rather then the normal oval shapes. Bella's face glowed again when she saw it. It was perfect. I smiled.

The look on Bella's face when she saw that bracelet was breathtaking. The glow that lit up in her eyes was beautiful I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I wanted Bella to try it on. "Try it on Bella"

"What? No, you're picking something for someone. I should be helping"

"Go on. Sir, could we try that please?" I asked pointing at the bracelet Bella could keep her eyes off. He gave me a swift nod and pulled it out from under the glass counter.

"Would you like to try it on, Miss?" Bella turned to me, I gave her a smile and pleaded with my eyes for her to try it on. She bit her bottom lip and nodded yes. I resisted pulling her into a kiss, she doesn't know what she does to me when she bites her lip. When Bella tried on the bracelet I felt right for me to be the one to put it on for her.

"May I?" I asked the clerk he nodded swiftly and handed me the bracelet. I kept my eyes on Bella when I clasped it to her wrist. I couldn't tell what type of emotion was running through her. I could usually tell through someone's eyes but Bella to me wasn't an open book like most girls were.

The bracelet was perfect; it was just what I was looking for. The clerk interrupted Bella and mine's intensive stare. I was lost in her eyes.

"It's beautiful against your skin, Miss" It was more than beautiful. I had to get it. It was the perfect gift.

"We'll take it." Bella waited for me as I paid for the bracelet and thanked the clerk.

"She's a special one, this is perfect for her." He gave me a nod and smile. We walked back to the Volvo. I wasn't ready to part with Bella just yet and hoped she had somewhere to go.

"Bella, was there anywhere else you wanted to go?" She shook her head no, I felt a bit disappointed, I needed to spend more time with Bella, I wanted to. She still captured my interest more than any other girl has. I was trying to think of a way to keep Bella's company for longer when her stomach grumbled loudly. I couldn't help but smile and chuckle. I found my excuse.

"Lunch it is" I drove Bella to the little Italian restaurant I knew about, not too far away. Bella didn't say anything the whole way. I wonder what was wrong, she was more than happy to talk earlier. I guess I would have to find out during lunch.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go, Edward's POV for the jewellery store. I didn't include lunch because I didn't think it's a big significant part. Some bad news, since I've posted this Bonus chapter, Chapter 13 will be delayed on being posted. I needed this chapter finished so I have the rest of CH13 to write left. Should be out soon!

Remember to REVIEW!


	15. Blossoming Friendship

**A/N:** I'm sorry, I know this chapter was meant to be out earlier in the week but I caught up with so much to do! But here's the anticipated Chapter 13!

**Disclaimer:** I write the plot, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Blossoming Friendship  
**

**Bella POV**

I hesitantly reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Oh my, this certainly isn't my son." The woman on the other side of the phone laughed. I blushed crimson.

"Um, no, I'm sorry Edward just went to the bathroom."

"It's alright, dear. Can I ask who this might be?"

"I'm sorry, I'm Bella"

"Oh you're the famous Bella, I have heard so much about you from all my children. I'm Edward's mother of course" I laughed nervously.

"No, need to be nervous. I was just calling, hoping to talk to my son, but obviously he doesn't seem to be around. I got a wonderful surprise though."

"Would you like me to have him call you back?"

"Of course, that would be wonderful, dear" At that moment Edward pulled his seat and sat down raising an eyebrow at me.

"Mrs. Cullen, Edward just sat down would you like to talk to him?" I asked her politely.

"Oh yes, hand him over. It's Esme too by the way Bella" She laughed freely through the phone. I handed a puzzled Edward back his phone.

"Mom...yes…if she agrees…yes on Sunday… No we're driving down. Okay I'll see you soon… Love you too… Bye" Edward closed his cell.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to answer your cell it's just that it was ringing and attracting attention." I blushed tying to explain my reasoning.

"It's fine, Bella" He simply answered and gave me his lopsided smile. I gave me a weak smile back.

"Read to go?" I nodded, Edward waved over our server. He slipped money in the folder to pay our check and got up swiftly.

"Keep the change." He helped me out of my chair and took my hand. We walked out of the restaurant silently. Edward started driving us back to school campus, I gave him a puzzled look instead he just gave me a smile.

"Do you mind? We could just hang out in my dorm for a few hours, it's only me. No annoying roommates" I laughed.

"I don't mind." How could I say no, I was dying to see what Edward's dorm looked like. Of course I knew he didn't share, Alice let it slip one time but at that point I couldn't only think how much more convenient it was for Edward to bring back girls and not disturb his roommates.

Edward parked in the campus parking lot and came around to open my door before I could move. I didn't notice how we reached campus in a short amount of time. The rides with Edward seems like it flew by. The twenty minutes that it should have taken us to get to campus took us a minimum of ten. I never realized how fast Edward drives until now. I sat frozen in my seat. He could have killed us! By then Edward was already on my side, holding the door open for me.

"HOW FAST DO YOU DRIVE?" I yelled at him when I found my voice but all he did was chuckle at me. I pointed my index finger at him in the chest.

"I am NEVER getting in the car with you again!" this time I got a smirk instead.

"Bella, you've only just noticed? You've ridden with me plenty of times and you're worried now? Nothing has happened or will happen. Driving is like a second nature to me." He still had the smirk on his face. I frowned, okay so he made a valid point but I wasn't going to give up this argument.

"Not this time, but something could happen and I'm not taking that risk" I turned on my heels and walked away.

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward had caught up to me and latched onto my wrist holding me from going any further. He still had the smirk and amusement was shining in his eyes.

"Dorms, where else?" I said I in a dull tone. Edward let out a chuckle again. I was ready to explode at him any second. I pulled from his grasp and crossed my arm across my chest.

"Yeah, but mine's this way" Edward said through his laughter pointing in the opposite direction I was heading. I felt the familiar warmth on my cheeks.

_Damn Bella why did you have to make a fool of yourself now?_

I rolled my eyes trying to hide my humiliation and stalked off towards the direction Edward was pointing. I could have easily turned around and walked home, sure it would have taken me hours and I probably would get lost but hey it got me away from his arrogant attitude.

Edward caught up with me and kept to my pace with no hassle, I didn't know where we were going so I fell a step behind following him. Edward led us to his dorm, surprisingly when he let us in it wasn't the messy room I expected to see, but rather neat and tidy. It was unusual for guy especially with his status in the school. I looked around the dorm in awe, it was a one single bed with two doors, one which held the closet behind it and another leading to the bathroom.

"Not what you expected to see huh?" Edward said from somewhere to my left, I looked ever he was standing at his desk rubbing the back of his neck rather awkwardly.

"No, not really" Edward's dorm was luxury, well as luscious as he could make it. A closed laptop could be seen on his desk, a stand held a LCD television screen with a DVD player connected as well as an XBOX. Wow the Cullen's were really well off, not that I should be surprised considering the amount of things I have seen Alice and Emmett have, including the cars they all own.

What caught me attention the most was a display of CD's that was next to Edward's desk, you could expect the usual one or two stands but he had racks lined up against the wall. I walked over examining the titles.

"I have a weakness for music" Edward walked up to me holding a smile on his face. I smiled back his range of music really was various. The usual type of typical teenage music could be seen as well as others that I couldn't imagine Edward listening to. I ran my fingers along a rack and found one that surprised me.

"Debussy?" I questioned, holding it up to Edward. He shrugged and took it from my hand moving to the stereo that was next to the television. Clair de Lune filled the room. I remembered this from when Renee played classics around the house when I was younger, before she moved away of course. I smiled at the familiar tune that ran through the speakers.

"Clair de Lune" I said. Edward turned to me surprise. It was my turn to shrug this time.

"My mother used to play it during her classical frenzy period. I just remember my favourites." Of course that didn't last long, Renee had a habit of changing hobbies every few weeks when she got bored of them. I continued looking through Edward's racks of CD's.

"That's just part of my collection, the rest is at home. I only brought the ones I couldn't live without having with me. The whole collection is saved on my laptop though." I plonked myself next to Edward on his bed.

"Who knew, Edward Cullen was into classical music" I laughed, playfully punching him in the shoulder. After the silent treatment that Edward and I went through there was no awkwardness there. With Edward I felt I was able to do anything and say anything, to be me without the fear of being judge and I liked that.

"Ha Ha. Funny. Now that you know my deepest secret. What's yours" Edward gave me a playful grin.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore" I reflected his grin back at him.

"Oh really, Miss Swan. You know mine, only right that I get to know yours"

"No" I there were things that I didn't really need to hide from Edward, except one thing and I'm glad that he hasn't asked me about it at all. It was a touchy topic especially after what happened a few weeks ago.

"Come on, Bella. Tell me or I'll punish you" Edward said with a hint of truth in it.

"Punish me? How exactly would you do that?" Edward gave me a grin. I don't like the look of that. He lunged at me tickling my sides.

"Edward –gasp- stop –gasp- please?" I tried to get him to stop in between breaths of giggles. I tried wriggling out of Edward's reach but his grip on me was too strong.

"Bella, admit it!" His laugh cut through mine, but he never once faltered tickling me.

"No" I managed to squeak out.

"Come on, Bella give up" I tried saying no between my giggles again but Edward would just tackle me harder.

"Okay!" I yelled.

"I give up!" Edward stopped tickling me and gave me a smug triumphant smile.

"So you'll tell me?" Edward had his hands up in defence ready to start tickling me if I refused to tell him.

"Yes!" I yelled, making him cringe at the noise.

"You just sounded like Alice" Giving me an amused frown, I giggled at his facial expression. Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you stalling, Bella?" I stopped laughing, I didn't even consider it.

"No" I dragged out the 'o' sound making it sound longer than usual.

"Bella…" Edward said in a warning tone.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you" I put my hands up in surrender. Edward gave a breathtaking grin. I stopped breathing, taking in his smile.

"Bella?" Edward questioned in concern. I opened my mouth to answer when there was a knock at the door.

"Hold that thought" Edward moved towards the door opening it, only to reveal and blonde-haired girl with a high pitched voice, Lauren.

"Eddie!" She squealed. I was ready to gag. The look on Edward's face was priceless. I couldn't help but let out a loud giggle, which caught the attention of Lauren. She turned to see me on Edward's bed and sent me a glare.

"What is _she_ doing here?" She pointed at me, emphasising _she_ with disgust. Edward didn't answer Lauren but rubbed the back of his neck. I stared at him waiting for him to answer. When he didn't I got up from his bed.

"Right, that's my que to leave. Have fun." I spat out the last two words, stalking past Lauren and Edward out the door. But before I could step a foot outside, Edward took hold of my hand.

"Bella, wait." I turned around pulling away from Edward's grip.

"Why should I?" I glared at him, which was a mistake. Edward's face showed sincerity that I couldn't bare to see on a face like his. I couldn't stay mad at him no matter how much I tried. Edward looked deep into my eyes.

"Because Lauren was just leaving"

"WHAT?" Lauren yelled from where she was standing.

"Edward. Seriously, you're not choosing that tramp over me? LAUREN MALLORY" She screeched at him. Edward flinched back from her and stepped closer to me.

"Lauren, leave my dorm now." He said calmly

"You'll regret this Edward. I'll show you" She walked pass him and stopped in front of me.

"I'll show everyone what you're really like, tramp. You'll regret stealing Edward from me" She sent me another death glare and stalked out of the room. I stood still at my spot. Edward moved to stand in front of me. Did he really just pick Lauren over me?

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was coming here. I –" I cut him off.

"Edward, it's fine. Really" I sent him a smile and heard his intake of breath. I felt my heartbeat increase and the warm blush raise to me cheeks. I ducked my head looking down not wanting Edward to see that I was embarrassed.

_No, it's not true Bella. Don't believe it._

Edward moved towards me, lifting a hand to cup my face. He lifted my face using his fingers, my eyes met with his and I felt an unfamiliar feeling go through me. I looked into his piercing greens eyes they were fill with so much emotion and going through so quick if I blinked I was sure to miss something Edward was feeling.

Edward moved closer to me pressing me against the wall, near the door. I felt myself take a sharp intake of breath and my breathing pattern hastened. Our lips were an inch apart all I had to do was lean in a press mine against his lips, to finally feel Edward's soft lips against my own full ones. Edward leaned in brushing his lips against mine. I fought the urge to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in. I could feel the anticipation in the air from both Edward and I. I was dying here, I wanted to feel his lips against mine I was about to cave and pull him into me when –

"Yo, Edward was that Lauren that was banging along the hallway?" Edward and I jumped apart. A tall, sandy blonde guy appeared at the open door.

"Oh. Right, sorry I'll leave you two too it." He held his hands up in surrender when he saw our compromising positions.

"It's fine." Edward said looking into my eyes before turning to look at his friend. I couldn't help but feel a hint of rejection. It wasn't Edward's fault we were interrupted but I was so close to getting the kiss I dreamt about since the first day I saw him. The sandy blonde guy eyed me up and down, I could help but blush.

"Liam Carver" He held a hand out for me to shake.

"Bella Swan" I took his hand not meeting him in the eye, still embarrassed about his survey of me.

"So… me and the guys were just going to go down to the courts. You game Edward? Or you could just stay here with Bella" Edward turned to me, I couldn't tell the emotion that was running through him. Did he want to stay with me or would he rather be with his mates.

"Bella?" Edward called snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Yeah?" I asked in reply.

"We could go down to the courts if you want, you can meet some of the guys" I noticed the way he said we instead of just himself.

"Er, we don't have to if you don't want to." He said when I didn't reply.

"Oh um, sure I guess so" I sent Edward and Liam a smile.

"Sweet. I'll go get the guys. Meet you two down there in ten." Liam retreated from the room to go find his mates to join us.

"You really want to come down to the courts to watch us play?"

"Um, yeah." I sent him a smile before walking out the door. It took Edward a moment to follow me, locking the door before turning back to me.

"Lead the way" We walked down the hallway in silence, half way Edward moved closer to me. I could feel the heat radiating from him.

_Breath Bella, Breath._

Edward slipped his fingers through mine clutching my small hands in his larger ones. I looked up at him and smiled. He sent me another dazzling crooked smile of his this time making his lips irresistible.

_Curse Liam and his bad timing._

We reached the courts last, Liam and a few other friends of his and Edward's were already there. It took me awhile to realise that this was the school all star, three time champion basketball team. I punched Edward in the arm with the hand he wasn't holding.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"You didn't tell me you were on the basketball team!" Edward shrugged at my outburst.

"It wasn't important?" I opened my mouth to answer him but we had already reached his friends. I recognised Nick from the lot.

"Hey Bella!" Nick called jogging over giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Nick" I let go of Edward's hand and wrapped my arms around Nick giving him a hug.

"How are you?" I asked. Though Nick and I had dated, we were still on good terms, word around was that he and Chloe were now a couple. I knew he would get the girl he was chasing.

"Yeah, good thanks. How are you?" He sent me a smile.

"I'm alright, hanging in there" I laughed. Edward tugged on my hand again.

"Bella, come over here" He started pulling me towards the benches. Nick raised an eyebrow at me and shook his head.

"See you around Bella" he called before I was out of earshot. I followed Edward towards the benches. As soon as I sat down Edward sat next to me. I turned to him confused.

"Aren't you going to play?" I asked him.

"I would but I don't want to leave you without company" I smiled at his thoughtfulness. The guys had already started the game the team was split but there was an uneven number without Edward.

"Go! I'll be fine." I sent him a smile pushing him a bit to get off his butt. He sent me another dazzling smile before taking off to join his mates.

Edward played really well. I didn't follow basketball much but the way he moved and the swift cuts he made to get the ball were magnificent. I can't believe he didn't mention it to me. I watched the boys play scoring hoop after hoop. They really were good. No wonder the school boasted that this team won three state championships in a row. After awhile they decided to call it quits at an even score. Edward came over to me with ball still in hand the others made their way out of the court.

"Edward you played really well!" I reached up to give him a hug before realising he was all sweaty. I pulled back. He laughed at my actions before running a hand through his already messed up hair.

"Ever played Bella?" I stared at him wide eyed. He can't be serious. I can't walk across a flat surface without even tripping.

"N-no?" I stuttered making it sound more like a question. Edward face split into a smile, it was the same smile he gave me before when he tackled me with tickles.

"Come on" He suddenly pulled me up and towards the end of the courts near the hoops.

"Edward, honestly I've never played before. I'll be horrible." I tried protesting but he didn't stop tugging me. He stood me at the free throw line and passed me the ball.

"What do I do?" I turned to him with a blank face. I could tell Edward was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Hey! You wanted me to do this, now you have to show me" I exclaimed at him.

"Just throw it Bella" I turned to him again staring blanking pleading him with my eyes.

"Just throw." I gulped turning back to the hoops. I lifted my arms throwing the ball from my chest. To say that it was a failure would be spot on. The ball barely reached the height let alone reached the hoops to be able to go through.

"Not bad, Bella" Edward said letting out a laugh. I turned to him and glared. He went and retrieved the ball handing it back to me.

"But there's room for improvement" he whispered in my ear causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"Here." Edward walked behind me placing his hands on my hips causing my heartbeat to race. He shifted his hands moving my hips with it.

"Stand more straight and forward, spread your legs a bit" I took a step to the side Edward's hand never left my hips. I took a gulp. Edward moved his hands up towards my arms skimming past waist on the way. I shivered yet again. Hands now on each arm Edward moved my right higher that the other. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. My breath hitched up a notch, moving his hands to my own now, Edward place one on the side of the ball and one under raising my left arm an inch.

"Just bend your knees and throw now" He said letting go of my hands. I tried to not flinch from the lack of warmth of his hands. I bent my knees, doing what Edward instructed and threw the ball towards the hoop. It didn't exactly go in but it hit the edge of the hoop before bouncing off. I smiled in triumph.

"See, Bella that's better already. Try again" Edward hand me the ball that he retrieved. I made sure my legs were in place and my arms were bent before throwing again. This time it hit the backboard before bouncing off.

"Close, keep trying. You've improved with three throws" Edward smiled and me. I tried again and again, Edward giving me pointers and tips each time, after what felt like the zillionth time throwing the ball I was starting to get fed up.

"Edward, I can't do it" I said frustrated.

"Just concentrate, Bella" We had already spent an hour trying over and over again. I wasn't going to get this. One more throw I promised myself. I positioned my legs, lifting my arms and bent my knees. I jumped from the ground letting the ball go half way. The ball flew towards the hoops after what felt like forever and in slow motion to me it fell through the circle perfectly.

"I did it Edward! Did you see?!" I yelled jumping up and down, smiling happily. Edward laughed at my triumph. I ran over to him jumping up and flinging my arms around him. I felt Edward go stiff before wrapping his arms around me.

"I did it! I did it!" I let go of him and bounced around, of course my luck didn't last very long. I tripped over nothing, I got ready for the impact with the ground but Edward had wrapped him arms around my waist securing me from my meeting with the earth.

"Thanks" I said breathlessly.

"Come on, Bella. I think that's enough for once day" Edward said laughing, but not letting go of my waist. We made our way back to his dorm. I still had a smile on my face, I knew I looked like a goof but I couldn't keep the smile of my face. Who knew Bella Swan could throw a ball without injuring someone, let alone get it through the hoop!

Edward mentioned that he was going to take a shower and suggested I pick a movie to watch while I waited. I enthusiastically agreed. I laid down on Edward bed waiting for the movie to start, but felt my eyes slowly close before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I hurried through my shower, but cleaning thoroughly. I didn't want to leave Bella, her beautiful laugh and smile when she get the ball through the hoop was breathtaking. Her excitement of being able to score was adorable. When she was happy I couldn't help but feel happy too.

I walked out of the bathroom to find the most beautiful, breathtaking sight I have ever seen. The movie was running on the screen but Bella wasn't watching it. Instead she was spread out on my bed fast asleep. I smiled at the angel in my bed. Bella looked angelic laying there asleep. Her face still glowed but her features were soft and vulnerable. It reminded me of how different we were and brought me to shame.

I couldn't bare to wake Bella up so I left her sleeping there. I took out my dusty keyboard, I hadn't used this in awhile. I never had the time or the inspiration and now it was laying on my bed. It didn't feel the same as the piano but I plugged in headphones, so I didn't disturb Bella and let my fingers flow over the light keys of the board making a swift sweet melody I was soon to become familiar with.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long! But there have it, warning ahead I'm not sure how long it's going to take me to write the next chapter so it might be awhile before I update maximum a week though, I like to update at least once a week.

Also I'm looking for someone to edit _The Twelve Reasons_ for me, just to edit my grammar mistakes that all. If you're interested post a review! :)


	16. Joy to the World

**A/N:** I AM SO SORRY! I know I had said a week, now it's nearly but I have been swamped with so many assignments and tests that it isn't even funny! I hope the length of the chapter makes up for the wait! It's the longest yet!

Sorry I'm behind on reviews as well, so if I didn't answer I am terribly sorry! I'll go back to answer those with questions but to everyone else who reviewed **THANK YOU!**

I won't hold you any longer, here's the very long awaited Chapter 14.

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns all.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Joy to the World**

**Bella POV**

I woke up to the sound of rain splashing against the roof.

_UGH._

This is why I moved out of Forks, it constantly rained. I rolled over trying to ease myself back to sleep but the sound of my cell brought me back to reality. I reached over cursing whoever messaged me this early in the morning. I checked the time surprised to find it was just past nine in the morning.

_Huh, I swear it was earlier than that. It sure doesn't feel like it's nine._

"1 Unread Message" I wondered who had sent me the massage. I flipped open my phone to read the message.

"_Bella, Merry Christmas!_

_Hope you had a good sleep._

_See you soon._

_Love, Edward"_

My heart beat rose at Edward's sign off. "Love, Edward" I couldn't help but pull my face into a smile at the word. But the burden I felt was also heavy at the word, one day I wished he could say those words in a different context rather than just as friends or just saying it. I didn't feel in anyway possible that it would happen to me. I'm plain old Bella, how could I compare? I wasn't as pretty as the others or had the confidence and personality like Alice or Rosalie. I had a habit of tripping over nothing, disliked endless hours of shopping and loved reading.

Edward would only see me as just a friend, there is no way we could progress further, he wouldn't feel the same as I do. He meant words of wisdom in a friendly way because we were _just_ friends. I let out a deep heavy sigh and quickly typed a reply to Edward. Edward and I had a complicated friendship. I could definitely feel the connection we had and somehow getting to know him these previous day had me edging to get to know him even more. I spent almost every moment with Edward as I could, until Alice came home and dragged me away, claiming that Edward was stealing her best friend. I rolled my eyes to her excuse. She just wanted a shopping buddy since Jasper and Rose were not able to make it until a few days later due to family problems, apparently their parents had been having problems for a long time and it blew up a few days ago causing their father to pack a bag and leave.

Alice and Emmett felt it wasn't in their place to stay and left to come home earlier than planned even though neither felt comfortable leaving their significant other in such an emotional state. Alice had a calendar counting down the days until she saw Jasper again It was a total of three days long. When I pointed this out Alice said it was 72 hours and a total of 1440 minutes until she saw Jasper again. I left it at that knowing not to upset Alice or I would suffer far worse consequences.

The moments that Edward and I had together we learnt things about each other. I told him things that I would never tell anyone. Except for my past with Jacob, it wasn't something worth mentioning. When I was with Edward it didn't ever feel that way. Even though he had probably been with half the girls in our school I couldn't help but trust him in some way or another.

So therefore since Edward and I had grown close I had met his parents I couldn't say I wasn't fearful. I wanted them to like me I wanted them to accept me even though I was only friends with their children. I couldn't help but hope there would be something more, one day. Esme and Carlisle were very wonderful people and very welcoming I was a bit frightened when Edward first mentioned they wanted to meet me.

_-Flashback-_

"_So Bella, this is Forks" Edward chuckled as we drove into the boundaries that separated Port Angeles from Forks._

"_It's Forks alright" I looked out the window. Grass –check, green –check, shrubs –check, trees –check. Edward chuckled at my reply._

"_I only really lived here for a month a two before I moved to California so I'm not very familiar with the area. You might want to give me a tour" Edward faced me and gave a wink. If I hadn't been so nervous I would have blushed. I had called Charlie to confirm my flight last night and inform him that he didn't need to pick me up from the airport. I had asked him about Jacob but Charlie hadn't heard anything but said he was sure Jake was around somewhere if I wanted to see him. I assured him it was fine. That didn't calm my nerves of seeing Jake again._

"_Bella are you alright? You seem a little nervous" Edward asked concern in his voice._

"_Yeah, just fine" I gave him a week smile but he didn't look convinced but dropped the subject none the less. After a few moments of silence Edward broke it again._

"_Oh, I was wondering. The other day when my mother called, she asked of something in particular." Edward sounded a little nervous. I turned to him curiously._

"_Oh?"_

"_She asked to meet you." He turned to me as he said it to see me reaction. I sat there stunned.  
_

"_Um. I don't – I mean…" I managed to stutter out after a significant amount of time.  
_

"_Bella, you don't have to. No one's forcing you. I just thought if she wanted to meet you then you could too but it's fine, I'll tell her."_

"_NO!" I practically nearly yelled._

"_I mean, I would love to Edward" I tried to give him a reassuring smile. In return I got the lovely crooked smile that always made me melt at the sight._

_-End Flashback-_

I met Carlisle and Esme a few days ago. They welcomed me with open arms to say the least and acted as if they had known me my whole life. I felt comfortable with them and I could see where Alice, Emmett and Edward's personality and charm had shone from.

As for Jacob, when I arrived Charlie had informed me that Jacob and his father Billy was out of town. They had decided to go visit one of Jacob's older twin sisters, Rachel for the festive season. I was relieved when I heard the news. I knew they weren't coming back until I was in California again and that didn't bother me one bit.

I decided it was about time I got out of bed for the day. I found Charlie at the kitchen table reading the newspaper.

"Morning Dad."

"Hi kiddo, Merry Christmas! How are you?"

"Merry Christmas. I'm good. I didn't have such a bad sleep as the past few nights."

"Ah the Forks rain, I forgot you weren't used to it."

"Mmm." Was all my reply. I grabbed the cereal and poured out a bowl for myself. For Charlie and I, we never made much out of Christmas, over the years it became just another normal day for us. Each year I would expect a call from Renee wishing me Merry Christmas and asking about my presents and all that jazz but that's as exciting as it got. Charlie and I lost the custom of exchanging presents a few years back. We were grateful to have each other on this day and that was all we asked for. But this year we were in for a change.

"What time are we heading to the Cullen's?" Charlie asked without looking up from the paper.

"I'm not sure, I'll call Alice later and ask" Yup this year we were invited to spend Christmas with the Cullen's. When Alice found out that Charlie and I never made a big deal out of Christmas she insisted that we spend it with her family. Carlisle and Esme of course agreed with their persistent daughter and also insisted. Charlie and I couldn't turn down the kind request so agreed to go. I couldn't help be feel excited about Christmas now. It was the first time since I was a little girl that I felt giddy about Christmas day. I got up from the table, mumbling about calling Alice and went up to my room.

I dialed Alice's number waiting for her to pick up.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Alice's voice sounded over the phone. I held it away from my ear preventing me from the deafening noise.

"Hi Alice." I laughed.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

"Bella, it's Christmas! Get more excited than that!" Alice chirped.

However before she could continue on with her Christmas excitement lecture she was interrupted by a yell.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS BELLA YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST GOT!!" I laughed at Emmett's childish comment. I could just imagine everyone in the room rolling their eyes at this.

"When should Charlie and I come over?" I asked Alice.

"Now!! I expected you nearly two hours ago Bella! It's a joyous day!" I laughed. She too sounded like a little girl who was excited about Christmas and Santa.

"Okay, okay Alice. We'll be there soon. I have a few things to do but how about around twelve?" I asked.

"Sure! See you soon. Bye Bella!"

"Bye Ali—" I was about to say my good bye before Alice interrupted me.

"Wait! Bella hold on. Edward wants to talk to you." I was confused. What did he want to talk to me about?

"Hey Bella" I heard Edward smooth, velvet voice over the phone. I made me melt and I wasn't even face to face with him. The effects this boy had on me and he didn't even know it, okay maybe he has a fair idea.

"Edward" I managed to choke out. I heard his chuckle again on the other end.

"Merry Christmas, I just wanted to wish you that now because I don't think I can wait any longer to wish you it when I see you." I smiled.

"You messaged me this morning Edward"

"I know, but it's not the same thing. This way I get to hear your voice" I could just imagine him smirking over the phone right now. I blushed but was relieved he couldn't see it.

"Um, Merry Christmas to you too" I answered. He laughed again.

"So, when should I be expecting you?" I was about to answer Edward when Charlie yelled up to me.

"Bella! phone!" I sighed.

"Can I call you back in about ten minutes?" I asked Edward, regretting that I had to hang up on him. I really wanted to talk to him longer.

"Sure. Talk to you soon"

"Bye!" I hung up the phone as I walked out to get the wired phone in the kitchen. I expect it was Renee calling me since she might have not gotten me on my cell.

"Hello?" Instead of the feminine voice of my mother a husky deep one sounded over the phone.

"Bella." I nearly dropped the phone in surprise. I was stunned and I couldn't answer, the man I was so fearful of since the day he came by my apartment had the nerve to call me.

"Bella? Are you still there?" his husky voice sounded over the phone again.

"Yes" I let the word out in a whisper.

"Good. How are you? Charlie says you're in Forks I might change plans and come home early to see you."

"Jacob, that's not necessary I'll see you next time I come visit." I tried reassuring him it wasn't, once I had gained me voice back.

"No, no it's fine really. I would love to see you again." I had no answer to his statement. He might want to but Edward was here and Alice and I didn't want to put them in harms way.

"Really it's not necessary Jacob. I leave soon anyway" I tried again to reassure him. _Please back down, please._ I silently thought.

"I want to see you, Bella. Don't you want to see me?" He said this firmly.

"Of course" I managed to squeak out.

"Good. I'm sorry to cut this short. I'll see you soon, my Bella. I love you." I froze at his last sentence. His Bella? I love you? The line went dead so I assumed he had hung up. I didn't know how long I stood there for completely stunned, until my cell started vibrating in my hand. The screen flashed "Edward" I had forgotten it was over ten minutes, I had promised to called Edward back.

"Edward, I'm sorry I forgot." I said with a bit of a tremble into the phone hoping it wasn't too obvious.

"Bella, are you alright?" I could hear the concern in Edward's voice and knowing that if I was facing him I would be able to see it in his eyes as well.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry Edward but I have to go, um Charlie's calling me. Sorry. Bye" I hung up the phone dropping to the ground and letting the tears I held run freely.

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Bye!" Bella called over the phone. I smiled at the sound of her voice, I missed it already and I had only just heard it. I put on some music that reminded me of Bella to pass over the time that I could hear that sweet angelic voice again. It was way over ten minutes and Bella still hadn't called.

_God, first I couldn't wait ten minutes and now I'm waiting for her to call me? Why don't I just call her! _

I started to worry from the limited time I had known Bella this week and from Alice she was known to do something if she said she would. I contemplated whether to call her or not. Maybe I was just over-reacting. Maybe Bella had forgotten this time around, that thought made my heart sink a bit, was she not that anxious to talk to me like I was?

_Of course she's not. She's not whipped like you are._

I ran a hand through my bronze locks. Ugh, my hair never stayed straight or manageable. I decided on waiting a few more minutes to see if Bella would call, if she didn't then I would call her. A few minutes passed and Bella still hadn't called so I picked up my cell to call her.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I forgot" So she didn't forget but something didn't sound right. Her voice was trembling and it fueled my worry even more.

"Bella, are you alright?" Concerned washed through me. What happened between the mere minutes that I hadn't spoken to her? What could have happened in the sort period of ten minutes, give a few.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry Edward but I have to go, um Charlie's calling me. Sorry. Bye" Bella ended the phone call abruptly and that made me even more worried about her. I grabbed my keys and rushing out the door. I had to see that she was okay.

Alice stopped me before I got to the door that leads to the garage.

"Edward, where do you think you're going?" She said in a demanding voice.

"To Bella's" I answered trying to get around her to get to my car.

"But Bella's coming over soon. Let her have time with her father. You've seen her every day this week. So unless you're going over there to admit your feelings to her, and finally thank the lord if you are, I cannot permit you to go see her." Alice stated gently but with a firm voice. I sighed.

"You don't under—"

"Edward. Let her be." She held out her hands for my car keys. I sighed again and handed them over.

"Stupid, pixie, short, annoying, twin sister" I mumbled.

"What was that?" Alice asked rising and eyebrow at me.

"Nothing Alice"

"Ha, Eddie just got told by his twin sister" Emmett said earning him a smack from Rose who was sitting on his lap at the time. Since we were permitted to only open one present this morning considering we were waiting for Bella and Charlie to join us Emmett was rather bored. But he had picked out a present that contained a new PS3 game and wasn't complaining as he would if had picked something like a box of chocolates. That would have been gone in two seconds.

"Don't call me that." I growled at him annoyed that I couldn't see Bella. She didn't sound fine and the longer I had to wait to see her, the more anxious I got. I needed her to be okay. Nothing can happen to her.

I spent the rest of the morning worrying about her, the family tried cheering me up, even Emmett's lame jokes that made him sound stupid didn't even work.

"Bella's here." Alice called at twelve sharp. I was laying on the couch, Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the ground battling it out on Halo 3. The girls were in Alice room doing whatever women do these days and coming down the stairs.

I sat up abruptly wondering how Alice knew. Right on queue there was a knock at the door. Alice bounced over to the door opening it, to reveal the angel I was dying to see all day. Bella was standing with her father waiting to be invited in. Alice ushered them in and gave Bella a hug, followed by Rose.

I rose from the couch were I was walking swiftly over to Bella's side. She smiled up at me but it was only half the beautiful smile I was used to seeing. It didn't reach her eyes and sparkle like most times. Something was wrong and I had to find out why. I tilted my head asking if she was okay, she merely nodded and turned to Esme who had come out from the kitchen to greet our guests.

"Bella, dear. How good to see you again" I mother smiled warming at her and gave her a hug before turning to Bella's dad. Introductions were not needed as our parents already knew each other in this rather small town and us, the Cullen and Hale kids had met the Chief earlier this week when we were over at Bella's.

"Good afternoon, Chief Swan. How are you?" I said, greeting Bella's father with politeness, holding my hand out for him to shake.

"Good Edward, good thanks" He took my hand and hit me on the back before turning to greet my father. At least I was in the good books with the Chief, I wonder what he would say if Bella and I were going out. Probably would shoot me with his gun if I did something to corrupt his daughter. I shivered and shook that thought out of my head, leaving it for a further date. I turned to find that Bella had disappeared, probably with Alice and Rose in the kitchen. I could hear their laughter and followed.

"Esme, please let me help you." Bella insisted as I walked through the door.

"No, dear it's perfectly fine." My mother smiled at her and continued chopping the vegetables she was preparing for the salad.

"No, Esme I insist" Bella was stubborn, and to prove that fact. She grabbed a few vegetables and walked over to the sink to wash them. I let out a soft laugh which caught the attention of Esme who looked up to smile pointedly at me. I rolled my eyes. Why must mothers always insist they've found the right girl for you? Well Bella as far as I am concerned is more than I can ever deserve so no such luck for me.

"Always the stubborn one" I said, walking to the kitchen stool and hoisting myself up. Bella turned from the sink and stuck out her tongue at me, teasingly.

"You're one to talk." She gave me a smirk and turned back from the sink.

"I wished my daughter would seek out to help me." Esme said in a teasing voice. Alice looked up from the magazine that she and Rose were fussing over.

"Hey Mum! I do help you. Heaps, in so many ways, like shopping. Shopping for clothes, shopping for shoes, shopping for bags, shopping for…" Alice prattled on.

"Groceries?" Mum questioned.

"Ew" Alice answered which caused us all to laugh.

"So, Bella how are you dear?" Esme asked turning to Bella when she returned to her side. I swear I saw Bella stiffen and look up at me before answering.

"I'm good thanks" this brought my worry up even further. I looked her concerned but she looked away quickly. I had to talk to her.

"Mum, mind if I borrow Bella for a moment?" I asked. Esme gave me a wide smile and nodded.

"Go ahead. Bella, I have it under control here." I waited for Bella to dry her hands before leading her into the empty living room. I stopped and looked over at Bella who seemed very interested in the photos on the wall and I knew she had seen all of the before.

"Bella, are you okay" Moving to step closer to her.

"Fine, Edward" I heard her sharp intake of breath when she turned. She didn't expect me to be standing so close to her.

"What happened earlier?"

"N-Nothing" She stuttered. I could tell she way lying and that worried me, did she not trust me enough to tell her. I know we were only just starting to be friends and I know I had to gain her trust but with Bella I felt I could tell her anything and never be judged by it. That's one reason that I like, no _love_ about her.

"You're lying Bella" Concern seeped through my voice. She blushed crimson. Bella never was a good liar.

"No I'm not, everything's fine" She tried reassuring me. She didn't want to tell me and that made my heart drop. But it was indeed her choice and not mine, so I wasn't going to push her.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, Bella. I'm here for you" I leaned in and kissed her forehead and wrapped my arms around her, not being able to resist any longer. I slowly felt Bella wrap her arms around me leaning her head on my chest. This is how it's meant to be.

"Thank you, Edward" Bella said lifting her head from my chest, giving me the most guanine smile I had seen on her all day. It wasn't the full smile but it was getting close.

"I better go back and help your mum." She pulled away from me and retreated back into the kitchen but not before reaching on her tiptoes and placing a delicate kiss on my cheek.

I watched Bella's retreating form, the movement of her hips as she walked to the kitchen. I lifted a hand resting it on where Bella's lip met my cheek. I was still concerned but couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

x x x

All through lunch Bella stayed pretty much silent. Only answering questions when asked directly and not adding in any input. I was sitting directly in front of Bella so I could see her without having an excuse to look. I caught her eyes a few times, but she looked away quickly. I had to see what's up with Bella, I was getting frustration and even more worried about her.

After lunch we all gathered around. Alice and Emmett were bouncing around waiting to open their presents. They were getting impatient as Carlisle and Esme were dragging out the approval to start. I could tell they were doing it on purpose to annoy Alice and Emmett ever more, who both nearly resolved to beg. But they gave in after awhile.

"I'll be Santa!" yelled Alice jumping over everyone to get to the tree. She started handing out presents to everyone.

"For Jasper" She smiled at him and handing him a beautifully wrapped present. From Mom and Dad no doubt, they always put effort in present wrapping, I never saw the point. Alice and Emmett would always rip it apart anyway.

"Rose…" Alice handed Rosalie a smaller but equally beautifully wrapped present.

"Bella, Charlie, Edward, Me and Emmett…" Alice smirked handing out all the presents from Carlisle and Esme to everyone leaving Emmett on edge to last.

"Hey, you did that on purpose Pixie!" Emmett yelled but lunged for his present anyway. We all laughed as he tore open the package enthusiastically.

"Next, presents from Jasper and I."

"Emmett and Rose," She handed them a rather big package.

"Charlie,"

"Mum and Dad,"

"Bella and Edward" I was surprised she had announced our names together but handed each of us an individual present. I couldn't help feel disappointed hoping she might have gotten us something together.

"From Emmett and Rose…to…"

"Mum and Dad,"

"Charlie,"

"Jasper, here take ours," handing him their present from Em and Rose.

"Bella,"

"Last, but not least Edward" Next was my presents for everyone. I spent more time and money on each this year than I had last Christmas. I felt they all deserved something a little better.

"Mum and Dad,"

"Em and Rose,"

"Here, Jasper,"

"Charlie,"

"And Bella" I had bought Bella something small, planning to give my other present in private.

"Alice, I have presents for everyone too. They're from Charlie and I since we thought we'd get something together as well as thanking you for having us over this Christmas"

Bella smiled around at every before handing the presents out. When she got to me however, she was holding out a square package to me.

"Thanks" I smiled appreciatively and took it from her. Before walking away Bella leaned down.

"I got you something else too. I'll give it to you later" She whispered in my ear causing me to shiver.

x x x

It was well into the evening before I was able to talk to Bella in private and to give her my actual present. We had leftovers from lunch for dinner and everyone was sitting around the living room. Jasper and Emmett were battling it out on Halo again, whilst the parents were talking about something uninteresting. The girls were talking quietly but Bella looked distracted. Bella was dragged around by my annoying sister all day she must be tired. Yet she still hasn't said a lot.

I saw Bella move to the kitchen, maybe to get a drink so I got up and followed her. She was just pouring a glass of water when I walked in, leaning against the kitchen door frame. Bella had her back turned to me, looking out the kitchen window. I stood there and watching her, hoping she might notice me.

"So is it later yet?" Breaking the silence when Bella made no sign of acknowledging me. I must have startled her because Bella let out a small scream and jumped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" I walked up to her placing my hands on her shoulders.

"It's alright, Edward" She turned to me giving me a small smile. It still didn't reach her eyes and that made me frown.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked her for the second time that day.

"I'm fine, Edward" She answered, turning away from me.

"You know when a girl says she's fine. She really isn't" Bella turned to me giving me a questioning look. I just shrugged.

"I have a sister." But deciding not to push her anymore, I changed the topic.

"Come with me." I stated leading her back into the living room and up the stairs towards my room. Bella has seen my room this week quite a few times but this time I was nervous with her presence. Bella automatically went and sat on my bed like she did for most of the week. I walked into my closest retrieving the small bag that contained Bella's present.

"I'm hoping you haven't changed your mind on this." I told her holding out the small bag to her. Bella's look of confusion was adorable on her face.

"Open it." Bella pulled out the long velvet box. She gave me a surprised look, clearly she recognized it.

"Edward, you didn't."

"Just open Bella" I instructed holding my breath. She had chosen it and I knew she liked it but it was different when she thought it was for someone else. Bella opened the velvet box revealing the silver bracelet that I had bought that Brandon's that day with her.

"Here, let me put it on for you" I took it out the box and secured it onto Bella's wrist, where it belonged.

"Edward, it's too much. You shouldn't have" Bella said looking down at where the bracelet now lies. I used a hand to tilt her face so she was looking straight at me.

"Believe me Bella, when I say I wanted to" Bella threw her arms around me, nearly throwing me off balance.

"Thank you, Edward" she whispered in my ear. I could hear a sob cut her words off. Pulling back I saw tears falling down her beautiful face.

"Bella, tell me what's wrong. It's hurting not knowing why you're acting like this. Please tell me" I pleaded to her, wiping her tears with my fingers.

"It's nothing, I'm over-reacting."

"Tell me please." Bella clutched onto me tighter then before, burying her head into the crook of my neck.

"Jacob called earlier" I went rigid at the sound of _his_ name.

"What did he want?" I asked trying to maintain the anger out of my voice. It was the least Bella needed.

"He wants to see me." Bella said turning her head to look straight at me.

"Do you want to see him?" I asked, hoping to God that she didn't. Why would she after what happened last time. Surely Bella should know to stay away.

"I don't know…" my heart started to sink, was she already that forgiving?

"I'm scared." I heard her whisper turning her head back to my chest. It was so soft that if I hadn't been so close to her I wouldn't have heard it. I tightened my grip on her, tilting her head up again to look at me. I looked straight into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Bella, I will _never_, I repeat _never_ let anything happen to you. I promise you" I touched my forehead against her. I tried fighting the urge to kiss her, our lips were just inches apart.

"Edward…" I heard her whisper my name, tilting her head up towards mine even more, shortening the distance between our lips. I can't fight it any longer.

I crushed my lips to hers, feeling the warmth and fullness of them. They were softer then that I had ever imagined. As our lips touched, the spark that went through me when I touched her became stronger. I couldn't let her go. Bella deepened the kiss pulling me closer to her. I slightly opened my mouth running my tongue along her bottom lip. Bella granted me access and our tongue danced with each other in rhythm.

Bella let out a moan, God that was the sexiest sound I had ever heard. I tried to deepen the kiss even more earning another moan. After awhile we pulled away, grasping for air. I leaned my forehead against Bella's again, taking deep breaths to control my breathing. I smiled down at the angel in my arms and for the first time that day I receive the smile I always want to see on that beautiful face of hers. I couldn't help but lean down and plant another soft kiss on her full lips. This was by far the best Christmas ever.

* * *

**A/N:** Hit or Miss? REVIEW AND TELL ME! I really hoped you liked the chapter! I'm going to try my best to write chapter 15 as soon as possible, I've already got things planned for it, now to just let the words flow!

What a surprise I got when I logged into fanfic… everything changed!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	17. All I Want

**A/N:** Please forgive me! Here's Chapter 15, Lots of things have came up the past months and it's been hectic. I apologize for not being able to update. I'll try my hardest during this summer break (yes, it is summer here).

Again, I haven't had time to reply to all reviews so I'll go back and answer questions but to all reviewers a big, big **THANK YOU **to you! Sorry for a partially long Author's note I'll continue it at the end, enjoy Chapter 15.

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer wrote the Twilight Saga.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**All I Want**

**Bella POV**

Edward pulled away for the third time, both of us gasping for air. The third kiss was just as amazing as the first two. I smiled up at him, traces of my previous tears wiped away. I pulled him into me further and held on tight, tucking my face into the crook of his neck and inhaling his calming sense. Edward moved us so that we were both now sitting on the bed, not once faltering his tight grip around my waist. We stayed like this for awhile until Edward made a movement, breaking our peaceful silence.

"Bella," He whispered.

"Hmm" I made a sound to show that I was listening.

"Bella, I don't want move as much as you want to but we should head back downstairs, we've been here awhile. Your dad might wonder where we are." I blushed at his words, I forgot that Charlie, or any of the Cullen's where right downstairs below us.

"Okay" I let go of Edward, missing the contact I had with him. I started moving towards the door when Edward took hold of my wrist.

"Wait, Bella. I have to ask." Edward let go of my wrist and ran a hand through his hair, something I've noticed that he does whenever he is nervous.

"What are we?" I stared blankly at him.

"Sorry?"

"What are we, Bella?" He asked again with more confidence this time.

"I don't know, Edward." I answered honestly, looking straight into his eyes.

"What do you want us to be?" I asked him.

"Bella," Edward pulled me back towards him.

"Bella," Edward repeated my name, taking a deep breath.

"I want us to be so much more since the day I laid my eyes on you. I wanted to be more than your friend. I want you, and only you. I want you to be my girlfriend." I sat there stunned at Edward's bold words.

"Edward, I…" I trailed off. I saw the glow leave Edward's eyes as I tried to answer him but the words couldn't come out. I tried again, opening my mouth, only for nothing to come out, again.

"Edward…" I whispered softly, barely audible for human ears. But he heard it and turned to me, a new hope shining through his eyes. I paused. Edward's words echoing through my head.

"_I want you, and only you."_ Suddenly, flashbacks of Jacob ran through my head at Edward's words.

_-Flashback One-_

_Jacob leaned across the seat, capturing my lips to his, snaking his arm around my waist and trying to pull me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. When we came up for air, I heard him whisper the words that made my heart soar._

"_I want you, Bella. God, how I want you" Jacob whispered, when we came up for air. My heart started to beat heavily at the words. I pulled him closer to me, never wanting to let go, kissing him furiously and passionately._

_-End Flashback One-_

_-Flashback Two-_

_I felt the door handle on push against my back, in my position anyone would think I was uncomfortable. But I wasn't. My boyfriend had me pushed up against the door of a classroom. I can't believe we're doing this in school. What would the teachers think? I was enjoying it too much to stop, but I knew we had to._

"_Jacob, stop. We can't do this now, not at school" I pulled away from him, but his lips never left my skin, kissing me at the hollow of my neck causing me to moan._

"_Jacob," I tried again._

"_Not now." I pushed him off me._

"_When then, Bella?" He looked at me, eyes filled full of lust._

"_I don't know. Not now. I'm not ready." He sighed._

"_Fine. I want you Bella, I want you soon." He said before turning walking out of the classroom._

_-End Flashback Two-_

_-Flashback Three-_

_I opened the door to Jacob's room. I was met with the surprise of my life._

"_Jacob" I heard my best friend moan out my boyfriend's name._

"_I want you, baby. You know I always wanted you." Jacob's rough voice whispered to her, kissing her roughly, his hands roaming her body._

_-End Flashback Three-_

Jacob had said the exact same words to me and to Karen. He never wanted me, it was a phrase he used to get what he wanted. He pushed me for sex, something I wasn't ready for and told him on many accounts. They were words, they were exactly that. Just…words. Tears filled me eyes as the message hit reality. Why wouldn't Edward's intentions be the same?

_He cares for you_

No, Jacob cared for me. Didn't he?

_Edward's not the same. Think._

I was being told two different things. My brain was telling me Edward's intentions were just to get me into bed like all the other girls. He was a player, was the act of sincerity just to fool me?

_God, I feel so stupid._

But my heart was telling me another thing. That Edward genuinely cared, he cared. He wasn't like Jacob. But how could I know. I didn't want to make the same mistake, take the same risk again. Put my heart out there only to get it broken into pieces. Who would want plain, boring Bella? Who would?

"No" I whispered. Edward's grip tightened on me.

"Bella?"

"No, Edward" I said shaking my head and closing me eyes, trying to wipe the horrid images from my head.

"No what, Bella?" Edward asked softly. I heard the hurt in his voice, the break in his voice when he said my name and it made my tears fall fasting knowing that I was the one causing this hurt.

"No, Edward" I said shaking my head again, turning to him. I looked him straight in the eye.

"No one would want me, especially you." I pulled away from Edward's grip, stumbling to get up. Only to trip and fall to the ground at my haste. I slumped to the ground, letting my tears fall freely.

"Bella!" Edward rushed down to my side.

"Bella," Edward repeated my name, cupping my face in his hands, forcing me to look straight into his eyes.

"Don't ever say that" Another tear slid down my face, Edward used his thumb to wipe it away, carefully and softly running it across my cheek.

"I want you Bella. Believe me when I say it. I. Want. You. Please believe me" Edward shifted his eyes, trying to read what mine were saying. At the moment I really couldn't tell what I was giving away. I knew how to hide my emotions from my eyes, but Edward always knew how to read them.

"Edward…"

"Shush, Bella. Please." Edward pleaded with me with his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me to his chest, we sat there in silence as I cried into his chest, staining his shirt with my tears but he didn't seem to mind, if he did, he never mentioned it.

After I calmed down significantly, I pulled myself away from Edward's grip. I felt the need to tell Edward everything, to have it all explained. Whether he still accepted me, it was his decision to make. I felt Edward hesitate before letting myself from his grip fully, but I grabbed onto on of his hands before he could pull away, holding it in mine.

"Why?" I couldn't look into his eyes, so I stared down at our entwined hands.

"Tell me why"

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Tell my why" I looked at her but she was looking down at our hands. I closed my fingers around hers, using my other hand to lift her face to look at me.

"You're right, I don't deserve you. I don't ever deserve you. But I'm selfish, I'm selfish because I want keep you. I'm wrapped in your presence. I dread the day when you realize that you're too good for me, but until that day I want to keep you. I want to spend every minute with you. Truth be told, I –I, I need you."

I exhaled. I nearly told her, I nearly told her the whole truth. I nearly let myself pour out all the emotions that I felt about Bella. I wanted to, God, how I did. But I knew it was too soon, too soon for her. I tilted Bella's face to look into mine again. She looked straight into my eyes and turned looking out the window. And for, what felt like the millionth time that night, I my heart plunged at a rapid speed.

Bella was staring intently out the window, lost in her own world. I thought I could read people easily, but with Bella it was just guesses. Over the past weeks I've learnt to tell the different emotions that ran through her eyes. Despair, hurt, fright and confusion were what shone through her eyes at that very moment. I needed to know what she was thinking, I was hurting but I knew Bella deserved better. Maybe we could still be friends.  
_Friends_

I internally scoffed at the word. There was no way I could be friends with Bella, I needed her so much more. I fell for this witty, sarcastic, charming girl without even realizing it and I was in too deep to find my way up to the surface.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her softly, breaking our silence.

"How someone like you, could want and think of all those things about someone like me." She answered turning back to face me.

"It's the truth." I brushed a piece of fallen hair away from her face.

"No, it's not. It's not the truth. I'm the one that doesn't deserve you. Edward, you can have any girl in this world –"

"And yet, I chose you" I interrupted her. I said it with as much sincerity and truth I could muster.

"And yet, you choose me" She whispered the last part, echoing my words.

"No one wants me. No one has ever wanted me." I breath hitched, how could she even say that.

"Bella, don't. Don't say that. It's not the truth" I told her gently, pulling her into me and holding her against me. I felt right. This is where we were meant to be.

"But it is Edward!" She yelled pulling herself away. Tears were visible in her eyes again but she fought angrily against them to keep them back.

"Jake never wanted me, he always said he did. He was lying to me. How do I know you're not?" Her angry eyes filled with sadness and hurt.

"I'm not. Believe me, please Bella. I want you. I'll say it over as many times as you like, until you're convinced that I won't leave you. Never. I want you." I never wanted her to feel this way again. It angered me that Jacob had caused her this much pain, I didn't know their history and I didn't know him but I didn't like him from the moment I first saw him in her apartment; first out of jealousy, now for hurting Bella. She was an angel who deserved so much more than what she got.

"No, listen to me Edward." Bella's eyes were pleading with me to listen to her. In any case, I would grant this angel anything she wanted but she had to see she was wrong.

"Bella –"

"No, listen. Edward, please?" I shut my mouth.

"I never knew what it felt like to be with someone until I met Jacob. He was nice to me, he was different and I took interest. He told me what I wanted to hear and I believed him so easily. He cheated on me, Edward, with my best friend. And suddenly the man that told me everything I needed to hear went against his words." Silent tears fell down her cheeks and I wiped them away with my fingers. Bella continued her voice iced with sadness that was shown in her eyes.

"I felt I was wanted, I felt for the first time in my life someone wanted me. When I saw him with her, it all came crashing down. The words I so willingly believed, wasn't true." Bella choked out the last words.

Suddenly I understood why Bella found it so hard to believe and to accept my words. The dog had said the same words to her, words that ended up hurting her. Words that tore her apart, he left her for someone to pick up the pieces. Instead she did, but it never all fit. There were still pieces missing, pieces she couldn't pick up and pieces that still haven't been filled. He told her promises and broke them, which lead her to stop trusting those words ever again and hide.

"Edward, please understand. Just please. I can't do this. I'm not ready." I frowned, our kisses, our conversations. I thought she was ready.

"Bella, I know you're scared and I knew you're afraid of getting hurt the same way, but please just trust me when I say I'll never hurt you in that way."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. My heart dropped, I was so certain before that we were on the same page. I was certain before we felt the same way. What changed so suddenly? I pulled away from her. I got up and walked to my window.

"What about before?" I asked, my voice was rough, much more than I intended.

"Edward, I –" I heard Bella getting up and walking to me. I decided I didn't want to hear it.

"It's fine. I understand. You're hurt and you're not ready. Before was just a big mistake. I understand perfectly" I turned around sharply, only to come face to face with Bella. I didn't realize she was standing right behind me.

"No, Edward. It wasn't. I wanted to do that and I don't regret a second of it. I'm just not ready for a committed relationship."

"So what are you saying Bella? You enjoyed our kisses but you don't want to be with me? You want friends with benefits?"

"I – I don't want that either." I was frustrated.

"Then what do you want Bella?" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Friends?" I sighed at the word, but calmed down. Bella wrapped her arms around my waist. I slowly wrapped my own around her small frame.

"Acquaintances or friends, I'll always be here for you, Bella. Even if I want so much more." I whispered in her ear.

"Please, just give me time Edward. And I'm sorry. Friends, for now at least." I kissed her forehead. My sister with her impeccable timing bounced into the room, interrupting our moment.

"Bella, guess what?! You're sleeping over! I asked Charlie earlier and he said it was fine, he went home about ten minutes ago, by the way and said I can just drop you home tomorrow morning whenever you're ready" Alice exclaimed all in one breath. Bella and I stood there stunned. Alice's eyes widened when she finally noticed our embrace.

"Oh my gosh!" Before we knew it, the pixie ran at us and threw her tiny arms around us.

"I'm so happy for you both! I knew it was going to happen soon!" Alice let go of us.

"Alice!" Bella pulled from my arms, it instantly felt empty without her there and I fought to keep my arms from wrapping around her again.

"Oh, this is so exciting" Alice continued as Bella tried to get her attention.

"Alice, it's not what you think it is!" Bella yelled eventually, grabbing my sister's attention immediately. I looked to the ground. Of course it wasn't, though I'm not going to deny that I want it to be exactly as Alice thinks it is.

"What?"

"It's not what you think, Alice" Bella explained with a blush. Alice looked at Bella then at me, meeting my eyes and then back at Bella.

"How can it not? You both were hugging, closely. It's right. Why not?" Alice demanded an answer. Bella looked away from her then at me.

"We're just friends, right Edward?" She gave me a small smile. I forced one on my face.

"Yes" Bella turned back to Alice.

"Just friends" I sighed softly at the end, I didn't intend for either of the girls to hear. Alice did though, looking straight at me. Giving me a look that said she will talk to me later.

"Okay, lets get you ready for bed" Alice bounced back to being happy again, it didn't take much for her to change moods so suddenly. It's rather strange. A small glint of mischief was visible in her eyes.

"You'll be sleeping in the guest bedroom across from here" Alice announced leading Bella out from my room.

_Just great. I knew that look. She was up to something._

Bella turned back to me before leaving the room.

"Good night, Edward"

"Good night, Bella."

_Sweet dreams, my angel._

x x x

Alice had come in after she finished with Bella, but I refused to speak to her about what happened and what we talked about. I knew Bella hadn't told her anything yet. Otherwise she wouldn't be prying out of me at the moment, but instead yelling. But it wouldn't be long before Alice would get it out of Bella, until then I didn't want to talk about it. I found it difficult to fall asleep that night. I tossed and turned never being able to get comfortable to fall asleep. Of course the thoughts of what Bella had told me and of her in the room across the hall didn't help as much. I gave up after two in the morning, eventually falling in an uneasy sleep around five. Yet, here I was trudging my way downstairs at seven in the morning. I was surprised to see that someone else was up at this time, apart from my parents who had a routine of waking up at seven or earlier, no matter what time they went to sleep. Bella was at the kitchen table staring at the mug in her hands.

"Morning" I greeted her as I walked in, to be polite. When in fact I chose to avoid Bella today, I figured if I saw less of her then maybe I can learn to accept to just be friends, keep my distant and I won't become too attached, well less attached than I already was. Bella gave me a timid small smile before mumbling an answer and continuing gazing at the mug in her hands. I walked over to the coffee pot and poured myself a cup, normally I couldn't tolerate coffee but with the about of sleep I had last night, there was no way I could possibly stay awake. I cringed at the bitter taste. I was contemplating whether to go back up to my room or have breakfast and endure Bella's company, when my mother walked in.

"Ah Edward, Bella, you're awake. It's good to see some of you young ones up at this time. I was just about to make some pancakes, would you two like some?" Esme was already taking ingredients out before even asking us, knowing if we didn't eat it. Emmett and Carlisle would. Now I had no choice but to talk to Bella.

"Yeah, thanks Mom" Esme smiled at me before turning to Bella.

"No thank you, Esme. I'm fine"

"Oh Bella, you hardly ate anything yesterday. Please let me make you some."

"No, I'm not really hungry. I'm good with just this." Bella answered, holding up her mug to Esme. She looked more vulnerable and smaller than yesterday. Bags were visible under her eyes and she clearly looked like she got as much sleep as I did.

"Nonsense, I hear chocolate chip pancakes are your favourite. Sit tight and they'll be right out." My mother argued back.

"Thank you, Esme"

"You're welcome, dear. Edward, please move from my stove." My mother lightly shoved me away from her stove so she could begin cooking our breakfast. I moved wordlessly out of her way.

I walked over to Bella and sat on the opposite side to her. I knew Bella felt my presence, but she didn't look up from her mug.

"How did you sleep?" I asked, breaking the silence.

_I might as well strike a conversation, she wanted to be friends. Not for it to be awkward._

"I –Good, it was good." Bella answered looking at me then quickly looking away. I knew that was a lie, or definitely not the honest truth. I wasn't going to push Bella though so I simply just nodded at her. Esme placed out plates down in front of us at the same moment. We both muttered a thanks and starting eating our breakfast in silence.

"Mom!" Emmett ran into the room and up to our mother picking her up in a hug. Jasper came in following behind him and sitting down at the table next to Bella.

"Do you know how much I love you?" He said innocently, still not letting her go.

"Emmett Cullen, put me down right now." Our mother scowled lightly at him, though amusement was visible in her eyes. Bella giggled softly looking at Jasper and I only to have her laugh harder. I fought to keep a smile off my face. Emmett put our mother down and made his way over to us.

"Morning, Eddie, Belly. Jazzy, how are you again?" We all cringed at the nicknames Emmett called us.

"Don't call me that, Emmett" Jasper and I said together.

"Alice calls you that and whatever, Edster. How is Belly this morning then? Clearly Eddie and Jazzy over there are PMSing again." We rolled our eyes at him.

"Bell_a_ is fine, _Emmy._" Bella answered him, emphasizing that _a _in her name and giving Emmett is own. Emmett let out a laugh.

"Touché, Bells," holding up a hand to high five her. Bella grinned at him and high fived him.

"But never call me that again" Emmett said rather seriously. We all laughed at his seriousness.

"Don't call me Belly again and it can be done." Bella comprised.

"Deal" Emmett said holding out a hand, which Bella shook.

"Where are Rose and Alice?" Bella asked them once they both had breakfast in front of them, Emmett more than the rest of us.

"Alice dragged Rosie this morning to her room and kicked Jasper out. We got tired of waiting and got hungry so here we are" Emmett mumbled with a mouthful.

"Talk when your mouth isn't full, Emmett" Esme called from the stove. Emmett took a huge swallow and muttered a sorry.

Breakfast was thoroughly entertaining with Emmett cracking jokes every two minutes, but I wasn't listening I was glancing at Bella every moment without realizing it. Her blush when Emmett made a joke about her, her laugh that sounded like bells. I was enchanted by her, mesmerized by her beauty. I was in deeper than I had intended. And all she wanted to be was friends. Friends. How I've come to hate that word.

"Um, I should really be heading off." Bella announced, getting up and placing her empty plate in the sink.

"Thank you for yesterday and letting me stay and breakfast, Esme"

"You're welcome here anytime, dear." Esme smiled warmly at her. Bella looked around and a small tinge of pink was visible on her cheeks.

"Um, could someone give me a lift home if it's no trouble? Alice said she was going to but she's probably giving Rose a make over and I don't exactly want to be Bella Barbie this early, I'll just um, yeah." Bella blushed a darker red.

"Edward, you're finished. Could do be a dear and drop, Bella home?" Esme asked me, giving me a glare for having not offered. She raised me up to be considerate of others.

"Sure, Mom" I respected my mother and wasn't going to deny her request.

_I can last a car ride with Bella being civil right?_ Friends, I reminded myself. Why does it feel like such an effort?

"Give me a few minutes?" I asked Bella, placing my plate in the sink, she nodded at me. I quickly ran up the stairs and grabbed a jacket from my closet and an extra one for Bella. I came down a few moments later handing her the extra one.

"Here, you'll need this. I noticed you didn't bring a jacket with you yesterday."

"Thanks." Bella said appreciatively, taking it from me and smiling softly. I swiftly walked past her to the garage, leaving a confused Bella behind. I admit that was harsh and I didn't need to take it out on Bella, but the friends thing was harder than I thought. After the amazing kisses and being able to hold her in my arms last night I couldn't shake the feeling away, I had the urge every time was I around her or near her.

Bella and I got into the Volvo rental I rented at the airport. It ran as smoothly as my one back in California. At least something was the same. The ride was silent most of the way through. I pretended to concentrate on driving, while Bella sat there fiddling with her fingers. We reached her house in record time. Each time I had visited her the past week I had butterflies driving up to her house, eager to see her. This was no different. Only Bella was sitting next to me and not inside the house. Bella made no move to get out of the car, she turned to me instead opening her mouth to say something, and then closing it when deciding against it. I sat there patiently waiting for her to do something. Eventually she moved her hand towards the handle, but then whipping around to face me again.

"It's not going to be awkward, Edward? Is it?"

"Not if you don't want it to be, Bella" I answered, still looking ahead. I heard her sigh softly and fought the urge to comfort her. Friends I reminded myself, that would be over stepping the boundary that was set before we broke it.

"I guess, I'll see you soon then" She whispered before getting out of the car. A whoosh of cold air came in as she was getting out. And that was how my heart felt at the moment, cold and frozen. All, because of one girl. I threw the car in reverse and made my way home. I had just parked the car in the garage when my phone rang. I pulled it out and answered without checking ID.

"Hello?"

"Edward! How are you, babe?"  


* * *

**A/N: **Hit? Miss? Do tell, review please! This chapter was actually apart of another and longer but I decided to split it into two chapters because there were two different plot lines and I found that I could write more detail into each plot with splitting them. Sorry about the cliffy too! As well as any errors, it was late when I was editing this.

I sat back reading the previous chapters I've written, and I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote those chapters. I edited a few and tried making them sound better. Hopefully it'll do some justice for now. I hope I can improve and not sound too bad in future chapters!

Oh and I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and **Best Wishes for the NEW YEAR!** :]

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	18. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**A/N:** I know it has been awhile and I know some of you would have forgotten what the story is even about but I don't blame you. I've just been very busy and I've been struggling to settle into senior year, but I've developed a pattern that I hope will make it easier. I'm sorry for my lack of updates and commitment to this story.

To my readers and reviewers, thank you. Yes, I am still continuing the story and no, it is not yet finished. I admit that I've frankly lost the inspiration to write anything. I've tried and I've struggled. Not to say that I can't write anything though. I'll write when I can but it would also mean that, either you wait longer for updates or if I feel the need, I'll update with shorter chapters but I can't guarantee anything.

I'm really sorry for the long AN, I gathered enough inspiration, however to finish this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

**Edward POV**

"Edward! How are you, babe?" I opened my mouth to answer her but before I could get a word out the person on the other end continued.

"So, I was thinking. My family and I are in the area for you big family annual function, want to hang out?"

"I'm good thanks, Tanya. How are you? It's been awhile." I answered with a sigh. Tanya was calling and it could only mean one thing.

"Cut the gentlemen act, Edward. You and I both know the truth. Are you free or not?" I hesitated before answering. I needed to get all of this distress about Bella out of my system.

"Yeah, come over when you feel like it." I knew it was wrong and I regretted it instantly once I said it.

"Great, see you soon! Ciao handsome." I banged my head on the steering wheel as soon as Tanya hung up.

"I'm so stupid" I muttered to no one in particular.

"Too you long enough to figure out." I jumped in my seat I didn't hear Alice come into the garage. She was leaning against the hood of the car. The window of the driver's seat was opened an inch or two so it was obvious she could hear my conversation.

_Great, how much did she hear…?_

"Get off the car, Alice" I said through gritted teeth.

"Loosen up, dearest brother" Alice rolled her eyes ay me but got off anyway.

"It's not even your car"

"It's still a car, Alice" I answered pinching the bridge of my nose, taking a deep breath before getting out.

"So, what made you finally realize that you're stupid?" Alice asked in a cheerful tone, too cheerful to be exact.

"Just leave it, Alice"

"Edward…"

"I said leave it, Alice" I answered her rather roughly and pushed past her into the house. I registered the shock on her face before I walked through the door. Not once have I ever been rough with Alice. Yes, the annoying 4'11" pixie irritated me to death, but never once have I snapped at her. Guilt slipped through me immediately as I made my way up to my room. I promised myself I'll make it up to Alice later. I went straight to my stereo and placed in a CD turning it up loud, throwing myself onto my bed. I turned to face the ceiling, every time I went to close my eyes Bella's face appeared. Her beautiful heart shaped face, pump lips and bright chocolate brown eyes that would have you lost forever.  


* * *

**Bella POV**

The next few days passed with slight tension between Edward and I. Alice insisted that I hang out with her and Rose since the day after Christmas. It was obvious she wanted the tension to cease and for Edward and I to be like we were before. Every time I was around Edward would be locked up in his room and wouldn't leave or wasn't home when I was there. I made no effort to ask where he was. It was his business but I missed seeing him, his perfectly sculptured face and breathtaking smile, even it was just only a few short days. Whenever I had a chance to see him, all I got was a brief exchange or a small smile that never reached his eyes. Over the past few months I saw Edward change from the strong interior from when I first met him. I was surprised when Alice mentioned he opened up to me more than anyone else. Could I really be that much of an influence? Or is it all an act. He wanted me, he admitted it but why couldn't I trust him on it?

It was Monday when I bumped into Edward walking up the stairs to Alice's room. I was looking at my feet, trying not trip when I walked straight into him.

"Oof." I tried grabbing onto the railing to keep me from falling. But a strong pair of arms wrapped around me to keep me steady.

"Sorry" I mumbled looking up into the piercing green eyes I craved to see since Christmas.

"It's not your fault." Edward answered smiling slightly. Again like all the other times it didn't reach his eyes. It was as if he was holding back. He unwrapped his arms from around me when he was sure I was steady. I instantly missed his touch.

"How are you?" I asked quickly before he could get away again. I was certain he was partially trying to avoid me but I wasn't going to let it happen this time.

"Well, enough. How are you?" He replied looking straight at me, I momentarily forgot to breathe.

"Good" I managed to choke out eventually. Edward's eyes flashed with doubt, his eyes pierced mine as if he was trying to read what I really felt under the simple four letter word. I looked away quickly not wanting him to read me and see what I feel. I once heard it was easiest to read someone by their eyes. We remained standing as were for awhile neither of us breaking the silence. A loud honk was heard from outside making both Edward and I jump at the sound. Edward's phone went off straight after the sound.

"Tanya?" Edward answered stiffly. I glanced at Edward.

_Tanya?_

"I'll be right out." My heart sunk to the ground.

_He had someone else, he doesn't want you anymore Bella. You let him go and he has someone else._

"I'm sorry, Bella. I have to go. It was nice seeing you again." Edward whispered sincerely.

"Be safe." And with that he strode past me down the stairs and out the door. I don't know how long I remained on the stairs before I heard Alice calling my name.

"Bella?" She appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing" I answered shaking my head slightly before following her into her room.

x x x

It was the 31st of December, the last day of the year. I sighed; I was currently snuggled on the coach with a book when Alice barged through the front door yelling my name.

_Seriously, does that girl ever knock?_

"Jeez, Alice I'm sitting right here, was it necessary to yell?" I asked her once she had planted her pixie self in front of me.

"Bella! What are you doing? Do you know what time it is?" Her eyes widened in panic.

"I'm reading and it's just past two in the afternoon." I said with a roll of my eyes looking back down at my book and continuing to read. Alice yanked the book out my hands in a flash.

"Hey! I was reading that!"

"Not anymore, come on we have to start getting ready!" Alice gripped onto my wrist, pulling me off the couch.

"Ouch, Alice!" I pulled my arm out of her grasp.

_Damn, pixie. For someone so small, how can she be so strong?_

"Bella get in the shower now" Alice said pushing me up the stairs and into the bathroom. "Put on your robe when you're done. I'll lay out your outfit on your bed."

I showered quickly before Alice to come and bang on the door telling me to hurry along. The pixie was never a virtue to patience. I walked into my room finding Alice on my bed flipping through a magazine I knew she must have brought along because it surely wasn't something I read.

"Alright get changed, I'll give you 3 minutes" Alice said without even looking up from her magazine, her face was scrunched up in concentration as if she was trying to figure something out.

"What exactly am I getting ready for?" I asked while I walked over to examine the clothes she laid out for me. I heard a loud thud before a strong hands spun me around to face the adjoining body.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Do not tell me you've forgotten?" Alice hissed glaring at me. If looks could kill, I would be dead at this moment.

"Forgotten…?" I prodded her. I had a fair idea what she meant but I decided to provoke Alice a bit, serves her right for being so demanding… and strong.

"Our annual Cullen New Year Party!" Alice yelled, loud enough to burst an eardrum.

"ALICE!" I yelled back straight at her. She didn't flinch as I yelled back at her.

"That's HOURS away!"

"Four, Bella, four hours and that's not even enough time!" Alice said before letting go of me.

"Go change, now!" Sending another glare my way she picking up her magazine and opened it to the page she was up to. I sighed.

"Fine" I muttered, grabbing the clothes and stalking out of the room.

Two hours later, I stood in front of my mirror, Alice had chosen my dress and just finished with my makeup and hair. She chose to simple curl and pin my hair back and work with natural colours for my make up, she didn't want to "hide me beauty" as she so kindly put it. I was wearing a pale blue dress that fell just above my knees it had small straps and was simple with a bow tied around the waist. Alice took over my dress choice having shopped back in California before we even left for Forks. I had slipped on small silver heels upon Alice's demand since I had refused to wear the extremely high heels she had produced before. The Cullen's held an annual New Year party and this year Charlie and I were invited to attend. It's not that I wasn't excited about going but going meant I was going to see Edward. I hadn't seen him since the day I bumped into him on the stairs, I made it priority to avoid him as much as it can, and not that it was hard since he was never around.

_Of course he wasn't. He was with Tanya all the time._ My heart sunk every time I heard her name or thought of that day. I had yet to meet her and according to Alice I was going to meet her today, Alice didn't sound too fond of her when she was brought up in one of our conversations. Alice was the one to bring her up not me. So to say that I was ecstatic about the party with over exaggerating it just a little.

"Bella you look stunning." Alice smiled from behind me.

"Don't doubt yourself." She came up and gave me a hug.

"Thanks, Alice. I really appreciated this" I genuinely smiled at her.

"Did Bella Swan just say she appreciates my make-over?" Alice covered her mouth with her hand, mocking my words.

"This once" I said to her sternly.

"I know you love them" Alice teased.

"Edward's going to love you in this! He'll be speechless, you know he loves the colour blue on you." My smiled faltered at Edward's name.

"I don't know why you're both pretending to be friends. It's fate, you're meant to be."

"Alice, it's not that easy. You know what I've been through" I turned from the mirror and walked to my bed, sinking gently onto it.

"Oh Bella, I understand I really do." Alice said following me and sitting her herself to my left, pulling me into a hug.

"But sometimes you have to let go of the past and move on. This is one of them. Did I ever tell you what happened before Jasper and I started dating?"

"No?" I asked turning to her. Jasper and Alice seemed so well put together, they are like one person when together, much like Rosalie and Emmett in a different way. They were in love and any one could tell from afar.

"He was my best friend, apart from Rose of course. But I wasn't his first girlfriend." My jaw dropped, I knew Alice and Jasper were childhood friends and assumed that they had never been with anyone else before they were together.

"No, we didn't admit our feelings until my sophomore year in high school. Jasper had a girlfriend during my freshman year, Maria. They were constantly together. I knew I loved Jasper since he saved me from the pretend dragon when I was eight. I saw him as my knight in shining armor. I'm ashamed to admit I was insanely jealous whenever I saw them together, Rose suspected there was something going on when I stopped hanging around their place whenever Maria was around. She encouraged me to tell Jasper how I felt, eventually I did. But it only made this worse." Alice dropped her arms around me, looking down at her hands, taking a deep breathe before continuing.

"Maria overheard me telling Jasper how I felt. She never liked me, simply because I was Jasper's best friend. She called me a gold digger and that I was only telling him that I liked him because I was jealous of them and was trying to break them up. She fed him lies about me, telling him I told everyone that I wanted to break them up, how jealous I was of all the time Jasper was spending with her. How I only wanted Jasper, my best friend to myself."

"Oh Alice" I wrapped an arm around her. I had never seen Alice so vulnerable and sad.

"And he believed her. I was his best friend and he believed the lying cow. I felt so betrayed how Jasper would believe lies about me so quickly even though he knew me his whole life. I felt shattered. He stopped talking and calling me after that. I lost not only the person I loved but my best friend too. It wasn't long before the broke up. But for those weeks, I could eat and I couldn't sleep. I was a mess. If it wasn't for Rose and Emmett, Edward too, I wouldn't have gotten through it without them. He apologized for believing her lies when they broke up but I refused to forgive him. He broke my heart and betrayed me. For months Jasper profoundly apologized and I refused to accept his apology. Then one day Rose to me forgive and forget because sometimes things just happen the way they do. That sometimes we just have to forget the past and move on. The same day Jasper told me he loved me and that I didn't matter how long it took me to forgive him, he'll do whatever it takes to get it. I thought about what Rose had told me and now, I couldn't be any happier than I am." Alice finished turning to me with a wide smile on her face.

"So sometimes Bella, it's a good to take risks, but it won't happen until you let go of what's holding you back. Just think about it is all I'm saying." Alice said hoping up.

"Thank you Alice" I got up, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to share with me"

"Bella, you're like a sister to me." Alice answered hugging me back. Alice's phone rang just as she finished her sentence.

"_Make us worthy, make us proud,_

_Teach us not to be too loud._

_We'll try and fit in with the crowd,_

_But we are St Trinian's."_

"And there is my other sister like friend"

"Rosalie" We said at the same time. We had recently just watched St Trinian's and became quite obsessed with the movie. Giggling, Alice flipped her phone open, setting it to speaker phone.

"Rose, sister friend!" She greeted with another giggle.

"Sister my butt, Alice. I swear if you don't get your pixie butt over here and help me with my hair then don't expect to look absolutely stunning tonight!" Rosalie yelled over the phone.

"You're already stunning Rose!" All Rosalie did was huffed over the phone causing Alice and I erupt into a fit of laughter.

"Sorry, Rose! I just finished with Bella. I'll be right over."

"Hurry up! Hi Bella, Bye Bella" Rose yelled at Alice and addressed me softly before hanging up.

"That's Rosalie for you" Alice giggled.

"I have to get going. I expect you to be at my house within a half hour!" Alice called prancing out my door.

I sighed as I looked at my reflection. Never in a million years did I think I would end up where I was today. I stayed up in my room for awhile longer, not ready to face Charlie in my new "look" He has never seen me like this before. After awhile I thought there was no more point it wasting time. I had to check that Charlie was ready anyway. I sighed and walked down the stairs, carefully taking one at a time. I hoped Charlie was ready, though men didn't take that long to get ready. I wouldn't be surprised if he was still sitting in front of the television. I reached the bottom of the stairs and sure enough I could hear the television from where I was standing.

"Dad," I yelled.

"Please tell me you're ready and that you haven't been sitting there watching –" I stopped dead mid sentence. My father was, as I predicted sitting on the couch watching the latest game, but he, indeed was ready and eyes glued to the screen. What stopped me and took me by surprise was the person sitting opposite him, unlike my father, eyes glued to me.

"Jake-Jacob" I stuttered out.

"Bells," He smiled and got up, coming over to me and enveloped me into his arms crushing me hard. I knew he was doing it on purpose.

"Ouch. Jacob," That caught my father's attention. Jacob sensing his eyes on him, let go of me.

"Sorry Bells, I'm just _really_ excited to see you. I haven't seen you in ages." He gave me a pointed look, one which told me not to mention him at my apartment that night, the night that I tried desperately to forget.

"I'll leave you two to catch up. I'll call the Cullen's and ask for you, Jake." Charlie got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. I made a move to follow him but Jacob grabbed my hand holding me back. I turned to him, terror in my eyes.

"Dad, what do you mean?" I called out to him.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to mention Bells. I wondered if I could catch up with you today, but then Charlie mentioned the Cullen's party, which both of us are attending. He's just finding out if it was alright if I could join you." Jacob answered giving me a smile with a glint in his eyes. I small shiver ran through me. What was he up to? Jacob stepped closer to me, which had him pinned up close to me. Standing at 6'7" he towered over my 5'4" figure.

"I missed you Bells" He leaned down and whispered into my ear. I held back other shiver that ran through me as his fingers ran up and down my arms. I could feel his hot breath running along me neck. I froze when his lips touched my shoulder moving back up towards my face. I struggled trying to push Jacob away.

"Jacob, get off of me." I let out harshly still trying to push him away from me, but his grip was too strong.

"Come on, Bells. You used to enjoy this" He said against my skin, his lips still attached to the side of my neck.

"You used to think it was so hot when I kissed you here" He sucked at the hollow of my neck.

"Get off of me, Jacob" I whimpered, trying, still to push him away. Tears started to slowly form in my eyes.

"So, Jacob," Charlie called from the kitchen, his voice becoming louder as he made he way back towards the living room.

"It's all cleared. Spoke to Carlisle and he said you were welcome to join the Cullen festive if you were up to it." Charlie appeared at the doorway, pausing a moment to analyze us. At the sound of Charlie's voice, Jacob had roughly pushed me away from him, only to pull my face back into his chest when he saw my tears so Charlie didn't get too suspicious. All I could think about was, thank god for Charlie.

"Bella, if you missed Jacob so much you should come visit often" Charlie said, coming over to me and giving me an awkward one armed hug.

"It's no big deal Dad, we're living with it. Right, Jake?" I said through my tears.

"Right" I heard him mutter, his grip tightened around my head and I tried my best not to wince.

"Well, let me just grab a few things upstairs and I'll be right on down. You kids go wait in the cruiser." Charlie said before turning back and heading up the stairs. I managed to shove Jacob away from me once Charlie was out of the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you"

"You have no right to come here, or intrude the Cullen's party"

"Charlie said the Cullen's were cool with it. What are you scared of? I'm not going to hurt you."

"Too late for that, you already did" I hissed.

"We've been through this, Bells. She-"

"I still don't want to hear it Jacob."

"Bells –" Jacob tried again, only to be interrupted by Charlie.

"Okay kids, ready to go?" Charlie appeared at the door, glancing between us and giving us strange looks before deciding to leave it and walked out of the house towards his cruise, Jacob and I following suit and me scowling.  


* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I only got a chance to briefly scan this chapter so any errors PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Hopefully the next one wouldn't be to far away. Hopefully not over three months like this one! Again I'm terribly sorry. Please still review, I read every single one, even though I don't get a chance to reply sometimes.

I know what I'm writing for the next one, it's just getting the words out that is difficult, don't worry the next chapter will have more progress with Bella and Edward. Please send encouragement hopefully it'll produce some inspiration!

Thank you again for reading please **REVIEW**, even though I don't deserve it but do it for the sake of the story! It'll help me improve and hopefully update more ;)

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	19. Count Down

**A.N:** Phew, I'm terribly sorry. It's been a few months again. I tried my best to write when I had inspiration and when I had the time but it wasn't easy with school and exams. Life is busy, what can I say. But here's Chapter 17 for you, finally. Thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter, even if I didn't get a chance to answer, I did read them. So thank you very much.

Now, onwards with the read…

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Count Down**

**Bella POV**

The ride over to the Cullen's household was quiet. I sat up front with Charlie in the cruiser, much to my dismay. Charlie tried asking Jacob a few questions to break the silence but that didn't last very long and eventually gave up. Charlie parked the cruiser and we got out making our way up the long driveway. None of us uttered a single word the whole way. Carlisle and Esme met us at the door, greeting each and every one of their guests that came though. The party looked crowded but this was Carlisle and Esme, you could expect that they were popular, even in a small town like Forks. I guess most guests were from Seattle or elsewhere as well.

"Charlie" Carlisle greeted my dad enthusiastically shaking his hand.

"I'm glad you could make it, you too Bella" Giving me a warm smile whilst Esme embraced me in a hug.

"I assume you must be Jacob, the one Charlie asked about earlier" Carlisle held his hand out to for Jake to shake.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me come" Jake answered gripping Carlisle hand in what looked like a death grip, but not once did Carlisle flinch or show signs of weakness, merely just giving Jake a firm smile.

"Enjoy the party." He nodded before turning to the next set of guests.

"Well you kids have fun and enjoy yourselves" Charlie dismissed us and went to talk to a friend of his from the station. I was left alone with Jake.

_Great, just great._

"So, Bella… did you want a drink?" Jake asked politely.

"Um, no, thanks. I'm not really that thirsty. I might just go find Alice, excuse me." I tried to get away quickly but I wasn't quick enough, Jacob had caught my wrist before I could make my escape.

"What's the rush? Come dance." He didn't give me a chance to answer before he dragged me onto the dance floor.

"Jacob you know I don't dance." I was wishing for any excuse to get away.

"Come on, Bella. It's just one dance." He wrapped my arms around his neck and placed his around my waist holding me tight. We awkwardly swayed to the slow music.

"Don't you miss this, Bells?" Us?" Jake whispered in my ear.

"There are no 'us' anymore Jake."

"But there still can be."

"You really should have thought of that before you hooked up with my best friend and trespassed into my apartment." I roughly pulled away from him, slipping through the crowd before he could catch me.

I looked around the room and spotted Edward talking to his siblings and their partners, next to him stood a stunningly beautiful strawberry blonde. Of course, nowhere near resemblance to Rosalie's beauty. She however looked oddly familiar. Together they looked like models right out of a magazine. I didn't fit in there, I wouldn't. At that moment Edward chose to look up at me. Alice, having an eye of a hawk turned to see what Edward was looking at. A smile took over her face.

_Oh, here we go._

"Bella" She called. I unwillingly made my way over.

"You're on time." She smiled give me a hug before turning back to the group. Edward kept his eyes on me throughout the whole exchange. I gave him a small smile before turning to face the rest of the group.

"So you're the famous Bella Swan" The strawberry blond next to me asked before smiling at me and resting a hand on Edward's arm. She nudged him a bit.

"Edward, aren't you going to introduce us?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Bella, this is Tanya. Tanya, Bella." Edward introduced us. I swallowed hard before forcing a smile on my face in return. She seemed nice enough. So then why do I have this funny feeling in my stomach that makes me feel sick and wanting to throw up?

"Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I've seen you around before. You go to SMU right?"

"Yeah"

"Same" She supplied. Now thinking about it, I knew I had recognized her from somewhere. Of course the strawberry blonde I've seen Edward with, once… or twice. "Well, it was nice meeting you. We'll see you around. Excuse us." Tanya slipped her arm through Edward's leading him away. I sighed. I can never compete with that.

"Are you alright Bella?" Alice whispered to me. Rosalie looked over with concern on her face too.

"Yeah, I'm great" Giving them a smile. But the expressions they were giving me in return told me otherwise. They didn't believe a single word of my lie but both decided to leave it for now, for which I felt grateful for.

I stayed mostly with the two older Cullen siblings and Hale's for majority of the night mingling with their parent's co-workers all of whom seem to know each of them personally. You can tell they adored the four of them and doted on such lovely children that Carlisle and Esme has raised. At one certain point I need a bathroom break, I excused myself and made my way to the ground floor bathroom. Tanya walked past me in the hall as I waited for the bathroom to be free. She gave me a small smile before passing me and around the corner. Honestly what was I thinking? I slipped into the bathroom. What am I doing here, I'm just torturing myself with Edward and Jacob, under the same roof too. How I would have loved to splash my face with water now, but Alice will kill me if I had ruined the perfect make up she had applied on me just hours ago. I took a few moments to compose myself before I stepped out of the bathroom. The last person I wanted to see was waiting for me outside when I came out.

"I've been looking for you."

"Um, I needed the bathroom?" He scoffed.

"You've been ignoring me. Can't we just hang out?"

"Jacob, I don't need this at the moment"

"Come on, Bells" He stepped closer to me. I took a step back upon instinct but with the hallway only being so wide, I was up against the wall. Jacob took a step closer trapping me between him and the wall.

"Bella, we're meant to be. When are you going to see that?" He took hold of my wrists.

"No, Jake. We've been done for ages. We've had our chance." I struggled to get his grip loose.

"Seriously? No one is going to care for you as much as I do. Where's Edward? Where's your prissy boy now?"  
"Leave him out of this Jake." I struggled against his grip desperately trying to pull away.

"Let go of me. Please"

"We're meant to be Bella." Unexpectedly he pressed his lips against mine, assaulting my lips with his. His grips had slacked on my wrists allowing me to pull away. I pushed against his chest, his lips still connected with mine.

"Don't…Jake" I pushed him hard enough to make him stubble back, disconnecting our lips. As sudden as he had kissed me against the wall, he was pushed up against the wall opposite to me and away from me. I sank to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Edward pushed him hard against the wall. I couldn't move.

"Edward! Don't! Just leave him, please" I called softly from my spot on the ground. They both chose to ignore me.

"I'm here with Bella." Jake struggled against Edward's grip.

"The hell you're not." Edward shoved him towards the end of the hallway.

"You're not welcome here. Get out" Edward pushed him further, but Jacob had composed himself.

"Not a chance, not until Bella leaves with me."

"As if she'd leave with you after what you've done." Edward's voice was full of venom that I've never heard before, until now.

"Edward, don't…" I scrambled up. They both continued to ignore me like I didn't exist.

"You really think she has a chance with you?" Jacob's voice was laced full of smugness.

"And you think you do?" Edward retorted.

"I did before."  
"Yeah and she dumped you because you were an idiot, son of –" Jacob swing his arm back. I lunged forward, placing myself between the two.

"Don't stop!" I yelled.

"Please" I held my arms out to keep distance between the two. Jake dropped his arm.

"Just stay the hell away from her." Were Edward's final words before he turned away.

"Bella," Edward tugged on my wrist leading me away from Jacob. Edward led me into the crowded room of people. A place where there was witness and away from Jacob. I was still stiff from what just happened. I slowly started to relax in the bigger environment with lots of people. Being in a place alone with Jacob is not on my to do list.

"Bella, do me a favour. Please refrain from going anywhere near him." Okay, now that made me mad. Did he really think I was stupid enough to go anywhere with Jacob, especially after what happened that night at the apartment.

"Really, Edward? Do I look that stupid?" I hissed at him. My eyes welled up with tears from my pent up frustration towards him and everything that's wrong with my life. Why couldn't I be the normal girl who knew what she wanted without regrets or fear? Edward pulled me towards him and pressed me against his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head before pulling and walking away. I small tear slid down my cheek as I watched his retreating form

* * *

**Edward POV**

It killed me just to walk away from her like that. But if I didn't I would have pushed the boundary that she had created between us. It was struggle enough not to rip the limbs off that dog. I shook my head trying to erase all the thoughts of what just happened. For the next few hours I watched Bella from afar. Alice and Rose latched onto Bella as I walked away. They disappeared for a bit only to re-appear a few moments later. I wondered what they wanted.

"Eddie," A hand latched onto my arm. I lifted my other hand and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Tanya, how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Sorry, come there's some people you should meet."

"I think I've met everyone here, Tanya"

"Seriously, what has been up with you lately? You've been so moody, especially after the other day." I glanced over at Bella who was kindly talking to my mother. She excused herself and disappeared into the crowd. Tanya's eyes followed to where my eyes were held.

"Ah. I see, is that why you've been so reluctant lately?"

"It's none of your business, Tanya. I'm over it." I tried to pry my arm away from hers but she tightened her grip.

"I am too, Edward. Funny isn't it. How you'll meet someone who doesn't only change you for the better but will make a whole difference on how you view things. She's lucky to have someone like you." With that Tanya walked away, leaving me to dwell on the words she just spoke. If anyone was lucky, it was me. To even have Bella in my life now is more than I can ask for.

I needed some time to myself and I knew of one place, apart from my room that I could just escape to that would give me that sense of peace. But when I arrived there I wasn't alone as I had hoped to be. I saw Bella standing outside on the balcony with her back facing towards me.

"Bella" I called softly from behind her. Somehow she had heard me, making her whip her head around to face me, startled by my sudden appearance.

"Edward." She whispered before turning fully towards me. I walked up to her and leant against the balcony edge.

"Beautiful view, isn't it?" I asked her looking deeply into her brown, chocolate orbs. Bella instantly caught my double meaning and blushed immediately. Bella turned, breaking our eye contact to the view inside the house. The scenery of people dancing and mingling in the glow of the lights and shades gold Esme had decorated the house with met our eyes.

"Are you okay?" She sighed.

"I'm fine, Edward" And for the first time there was an awkward silence between us. We stood there for awhile just looking at the scene before us.

"What happened to Tanya?" She asked after awhile.

"She's around" I shrugged.

"So are you and her a… thing?" She blushed at her words looking towards our feet. I lifted a hand to turn her face towards mine.

"We've never had anything serious. You could say our relationship is light. She was just in town and we were just catching up, as friends." I added in the end, Bella just merely nodded. Cue another awkward silence. I sighed and turned away from the scene to face the garden.

"Bella," I called softly.

"Yes" She answered matching my tone.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for losing my temper earlier. I guess I just don't understand how you can be around him after what he's done to you." I sighed, defeated.

"I just don't understand how you can be forgiving for what he did. He cheated on you."

"He scares me. You've seen it. He really scares me, Edward" She turned around to face me whispering.

"But somehow I know that it's a different side to him. I've seen the real Jacob, the one I started to fall in love with…" Her voice faded towards the end but I caught ever single word. I took a sharp intake of breath.

_How could someone who suffered so much pain caused by the same person not be scared? Of course Bella was scared. But she didn't deserve to feel the way she did. I didn't understand why she was hesitant before but I do now. She was just scared to trust someone with her heart again no matter how much she wants to believe she'll fall in love and I wasn't someone that she could have easily trusted, especially with my history._

"The Jacob that was kind, loving and who accepted me for me. I guess that changed, I never thought I would find someone who would see me that way." She looked down towards her feet again.

"I guess you could say that I felt lost and alone after everything. But I met you and Alice and Rose, Emmett and Jasper. You all brought that warmth back to me. I've missed you Edward." She inched closer to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I let my arms envelope around her as she rested her head against my chest.

"These past few days, I guess you can say they've been lonely. I got used to you being around I just missed your company. Bella, what I'm really saying is I've missed you too and despite how strong my feelings for you are I'm okay with just giving the friendsh-"

"Edward, thank you" I stopped, taken aback by surprise.

"Bella…"

"For earlier. And thank you, especially for showing me that you care." She said, using the same soft tone as before.

"Always" I tilted her head up from my chest towards mine capturing her lips with my softly. Realizing what I just did, I gently pulled away.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I just-" Bella cut me off again by kissing me softly in return. I relished the feeling of her sweet taste and soft lips. The spark between us was back, stronger than when we touch and if felt right, it felt whole. She was the one to pull away this time.

"It's okay," She whispered against my lips.

"Bella, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm ready Edward. I can't keep holding on being scared. I was wrong the other day. I just needed to let go and you've helped me realize that I can. I can't say that it won't take time, but this…us..."

"You know I'm willing to wait, Bella. Anything for you"  
"No, you may be able to but I don't think I can wait Edward. I want this. I want it now" I felt her smile.

"I want to be with you" I pressed my lips against hers again.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her once I pulled away.

"Yes" She crushed her lips with mine again, but it wasn't the soft, gentle, innocent kisses we had been feeding each other before. It was more. I could feel the intensity behind it. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her. I ran my tongue along her lips. I don't know how long we at it but I couldn't bring myself to pull away for air, but I did anyway granted that Bella needed to breath. Both of were us breathing heavily. I chucked at myself.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked through her breaths.

"Nothing," I smiled.

"I just like having you in my arms. And you're my girlfriend!" Bella laughed. I missed that sound, especially when it was just for me. "Well, I like being here and being your girlfriend, even if it has been two minutes or so." She teased. A mischievous smiled formed on her beautiful face.

"But I like this more" She pulled me towards her kissing me. I was planning on deepening the kiss when a little pixie decided to interfere.

"Ahem" I groaned.

"Go away, Alice" Bella laughed again against my lips. It felt so good to hear her laughter again, sweet and gentle like a melody of bells.

"Yes Alice?" Bella asked turning away from me towards my annoying, pixie, four minute older twin sister. This earned another groan from me and a laugh from Bella. She wrapped her arms around my waist instead which was comforting. I would have rather something else though.

"What, Alice?" I asked her. Bella pinched my side for my cold tone. Ouch that actually hurt. I looked down at her. She just smiled up at me innocently.

"Oh you're both so cute!" She grabbed Bella's hand and tried tugging her away from me.

"Hey!" I tightened my grip around Bella.

"You've had your time with her! Now it's Alice and Bella time" My sister pouted, with the big puppy dog eyes and all.

_Damn Alice._

Who can resist that pout, obviously not my girlfriend.

"Sorry," Bella pecked my cheek before prying from my grip. Smiling innocently at me again she let Alice pull her back into the crowded living room. I sighed, rubbing a hand against the back of my neck. I smiled at myself and followed them both inside.

x x x**  
**

Alice had dragged Bella away half an hour ago and I hadn't seen her since. I saw Alice at the refreshment table with Jasper talking to one of Dad's co-workers but Bella wasn't with her.

_That's odd._

I checked all the rooms downstairs that was occupied by people but didn't see the beautiful brunette that I was looking for.

_Maybe she's upstairs._

Thinking of no reason why she might be, I decided to check anyway. I headed my to the stairs, weaving through my parents friends trying to get past as quickly as possible. At this point Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose were huddled at the bottom of the steps whispering something amongst each other.

"Edward, where are you going?" Emmett called out when I tried to get past them, up the stairs.

"Have any of you seen Bella?" They all took a glance at each other hesitating whether to tell me to the truth or not.

"Where is she?" I asked in a strained voice. Alice, being the brave one, stepped forward to me.

"Edward, don't be mad. Bella went with Jacob. She said to tell you not to worry, she'll be back soon."

"WHAT?" I half yelled but obviously not soft enough; a few people near us heard me and turned their head curiously. I pinched the bridge of my nose trying not to stress, but that was impossible whenever Bella was concerned. I couldn't lose her.

"Bella needs to do this, Edward. You can't stop her. She needs to let go, move on and forget about him for good." Rosalie explained.  
"Don't stress, Edward. Seriously, she'll be fine" Jasper tried reassuring me.  
"You don't understand. Jacob… he's," I pinched the bridge on my nose again.

"He's not what you expect." I took a deep breath before meeting each of their eyes individually.

"Edward, she'll be fine." Alice came forward and gave me a hug.  
"I hope so." I whispered to her before untangling myself and turned around walking towards the backyard. I wasn't in the mood to be around people. I sat on the bench that my mother placed by her rose bushes. Her love for designing wasn't only just limited to interior but landscape too. It showed perfectly in her neatly, well kept garden that she cherished. We used to joke that Dad was in competition with her other love.

I sighed. What could Bella possibly need to talk to Jacob about? My mind raced through all the potential trying to avoid the worst thought I had come up with. What if she decided all of a sudden that she didn't want me? Bella was unpredictable as it came.

_No, she meant what she said before. She wanted this._

I don't know how long I sat there dwelling on the fact that Jacob was with Bella right this moment. I needed to go find her, despite what all the others said. I didn't trust that guy. I stood up to go look for her again but small hand placed itself on my back. I turned around and there stood Bella with a small smile on her face. Her smile was contagious. I felt my face pull into the same shape.

"Are you okay?" I asked her for the second time this evening.

"I'm okay. I'll tell you about it later. Come inside, it's close to midnight" Her smile became brighter and I can see the shine in her eyes that I haven't seen in awhile. I mentally told myself I'd hold her to that and just nodded to her, following her inside with a matching smile.

"_Only ten minutes folks, until the start of a bright and hopefully happy new year"_ The announcement came from the big plasma television that was on for the count down until the New Year.

Bella and I stood around my family and her father staying close together for the beginning New Year. With one minutes to go my father stood up capturing everyone's attention to make a toast.

"To everyone here tonight, thank you for coming and we wish you best wishes and a happy new year"

"Cheers" Everyone toasted and the countdown began.

"Ten," I whispered in Bella's ear as the clock stroked with 10 seconds to go. I wrapped my arms around her from behind. This felt right- this is where she was meant to be. She leant into my chest before resting her arms on mine.

"Nine," Everyone chorused.

"Eight,"

"Seven,"

"Six,"

"Five," I kissed the top of Bella's head and squeezing her. She spun around and wrapped her arms around facing me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Four,"

"Three,"

"Two," I leant my face down as Bella tilted her head up.

"One!" I captured her lips with mine, deepening our kiss and placing all the meanings in my heart along with it. It was just Bella and I, despite all the commotion and noise around us. It was just Bella and I.

"Happy New Year, love" I whispered as I pulled away, smiling down at her softly.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Happy New Year, love" Edward whispered to me as he pulled away from our one heck of a New Year kiss. Not that I was complaining at all. I signed contently. His heart melting crooked smile appeared on his face, only to make my heart melt for him even more.

After my talk with Jacob I knew I didn't make the wrong decision. After tonight I knew this is what I wanted. I smiled up at Edward. I wonder when they say the arms that you are in at midnight are the arms you will be with for the rest of the year. I guess we'll just have to test that.

* * *

**A/N:** YAY! Edward and Bella are finally together! So what do you think? I know at time places in the story felt a little rushed but I really just wanted to skip to the more important parts. Lol. Thank you again for the reviews! Let me know if you enjoyed it! I know some of you probably don't remember the story anymore though.

I can't promise when my next update will be. It's coming close to a year since I first published this story. I hope to have it complete before the one year mark hits us, but I guess we'll just see what's going to happen. Thank you, again. Don't forget to... you guessed it! REVIEW!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	20. Author's Note 2: Hiatus

Hello everyone, I know it's been a long time.

I'm terribly sorry to all my readers, I've been so slack on updates and it just seems I'm not as focused anymore on these stories. But I assure you I do plan to finish it. Cover Your Flaws officially turned a year old last month and it's yet to be completed. I wait months between updates and I know that is terrible.

This is not because I don't want to continue, to put it simply I just lack inspiration. I thought I knew the direction of where it was going but like everything else, it changes. Despite the lack of inspiration I am also going through my last year of high school, for those who have been there and/or are going through it, it's tough! It's not easy and I find a struggle to keep up with writing, my online work and school work. Therefore one or the other has to take priority and for me, it's school.

For the good news, I do graduate next month and all my final exams finish in November, so depending on the inspiration I feel to write I may just be updating then and throughout the summer, so to make it official this story is on hiatus.

Thank you for all your support to all my readers, to those who kept with me from the start. Thank you. I hope to be back soon, until then take care, keep reading and enjoy! :)

~ TwilightEclipse101~


End file.
